


Animal Impulses

by TheFatiguedWriter



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Action/Adventure, Amnesia, Anarchy, Animalistic Behavior, Feral Behavior, Freindship, Friends to Lovers, Illustrations, M/M, Mild Gore, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Racism, Racism sucks, Slow Build, War, mission
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:53:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 72,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26901688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFatiguedWriter/pseuds/TheFatiguedWriter
Summary: Hyrule is devastated after the Calamity. All five Champions died and the princess sacrificed her life to seal Ganon away.But that was a hundred years ago.Now, Hyrule is covered in trees, a massive forest grew after all five races split away from one another in hatred and spite. Gerudos blocked off the canyon entrance. Gorons only allow licensed traders into their territory. Ritos shoot down anyone who comes into their territory. Hylians have locked their people away in the Castle City and have guards kill anyone who goes near Central Hyrule. Zoras have lost their monarchy, turning into feral beasts that kill and feed on flesh. And Sheikahs, well, everyone believes that they abandoned the country all together.Yet somehow, Link doesn't remember hearing about any of it.The blonde Hylian woke up in a strange place with no memory of anything. Even after traveling for a while, he still has no answers to anything about his past or who he is.But he hopes to find his answers with the help of a killer red Zora. Who doesn't kill him, by the way, but instead decides to help him.And that Zora's name is Sidon.
Relationships: Link/Prince Sidon
Comments: 38
Kudos: 470





	1. Open Your Eyes

Bright ocean blue eyes open in the darkened room with nothing but the noise of a hushed machine shifting its motors. 

A bright glowing blue liquid that was once surrounding a cold body is now draining into opening vents along the edge of the shallow pool. 

The eyes stare at the strange glowing contraption above him, slowly sitting up in the now drained pool. His head pounds with a dizzying headache for only a split second before fading.

The blonde Hylian looks around the blank, misty room. The walls around him dark with the only lights coming from the machine above him. His eyes then lock onto an empty glowing podium that is blinking red lights from it. 

He slowly climbs himself out of the strange pool, sliding along the edge and onto the cold ground. His feet shake for a moment, the Hylian taking his time to balance on his legs.

The air around him feels warm and humid, yet somehow the Hylian feels cold. The only thing racing through his head right now is how this doesn’t feel right. 

None of it does. 

He feels as if someone should’ve been here for him. And that empty pedestal should have something on it. He walks up to it, his hand running along the strange stone that makes it up. 

He quickly jumps in surprise when the pedestal blinks blue for a moment, the floor under him shuffling as a strange door opens for him. 

Curious, he walks through the new exit, seeing two chests that have already been opened. There also seems to be another strange door in front of him, but it looks as if it was broken open. 

Walking through that door as well, he is finally able to make out some light along with a bunch of tree vines surrounding the walls and floor. 

He climbs up the broken stair case, quickly running out of the mysterious cavern only to find himself on a cliff side that overlooked nothing but forestry.

Looking around, he realizes that there are trees absolutely everywhere, making it impossible to know his exact location. Although, he doesn’t even know where the hell he even is, nor can he remember anything at all. 

All he knows is that his name is Link.

That is all he can remember.

He wanders around for a moment, hoping he can find out where he is. He can tell he is on some sort of mountain and mountains usually have a way down.

Right?

He wanders the area for a few hours, trying to make any sense of how he even got here. All while stopping to look at everything. His curious blue eyes widen in awe whenever he sees a bug or a bird. He would even sit and rest while looking at his surroundings, taking his time to look around and come up with any answers on how he even got here.

He eventually comes across a huge run down building, excitedly walking inside. This should have a clue, if not, it should at least tell him where he is at. 

But, all he can find is a strange statue surrounded by much smaller statues. 

Once again, he feels as if someone should be here for him already, a voice, a sign, just something.

He even climbs up to the roof of the massive structure only to find nothing once again. Climbing back down, he decides to make up a main goal for himself.

And that goal is getting the fuck off this mountain.

He casually walks up to one of the cliff sides, leaning over and looking at how high he really is. He then glances at some of the vines hanging off the side.

That could work.

With uncertain confidence, he wraps his arms and legs around the vine before allowing himself to slide down. This works for a moment, a smile of success already being shown. That is until the vine ends and he falls onto the ground back first.

Coughing for air, he slowly stands up, dusting himself off. Of course, he isn’t surprised when he sees more trees. This forest must go on for miles on end. 

Wrapping his arms around himself due to lack of clothes, the shivering Hylian continues to wander around, taking in the area. He then comes across a thick line of stone stretching along the ground. 

What could that be for? 

He quickly forgets his question as his ears flicker from strange footsteps. He quickly hides behind a tree, then watches in awe as he sees a man riding on a strange beast with hooves, following along the old stone path. 

Perhaps the line is used for directions? The man and his beast seem to follow directly onto it. He flinches in panic when he sees the man turn to look back at him.

“Hey! What are you doing here?” He calls out, stopping his beast in place and turning it. 

Link stares at the shining metal that the man wears, wondering what it is used for.

“You do know that it is illegal to travel without a horse, right? Travelling on foot is too dangerous.” He informs. “Do you have a traveling license?”

Link slowly steps away from the tree, still uncertain about the man in front of him.

“Holy Hylia, where did you get all of those scars? And what are you doing in only your trousers?” The man controls the beast, making it step closer towards the blonde. His expression worrisome.

He hides behind the tree again, uncertain of what to do.

“Hey, relax I won’t hurt you.. Shit, I hope no one abandoned you here.” The man speaks more softly. “Look, I can take you back to the city. Maybe I can find your family?”

What’s a family?

Link tilts his head at the strange man.

“F-f-fa-ahhm.. Wh-wh..” Link does his best to speak like him yet all he can let out are stuttered words and babbles.

He tries harder this time, groaning in frustration as he simply cannot speak like the man in front of him. 

“Relax, kid, don’t overwork yourself.” He slides off the beast, carefully walking towards the blonde. 

“It looks like you have been through a lot. Those scars kinda give it away. Here, can you tell me your name?”

Link was about to respond, but quickly ducks down as an arrow passes right over him.

“Claus, get down! He’s probably a robber playing innocent!”

Link quickly sprints off, his heart pounding in his chest. He can’t think of any other good idea except running.

“Damnit, he wasn't a robber! I think he was a runaway slave!” The man yells at his friend.

Link continues to run until all voices drown out and continues running with no second thought. He runs until he finds a wooden structure stretching over a river, then decides to cross that and keep following the river.

After what seems like hours, he finally collapses from exhaustion, not knowing how long he’s been running for. Laying on his back, he gasps for air. 

Why was he attacked? Are all people like that? 

Link just keeps asking more and more questions in his head, wishing he had a memory, a sign, just goddess damned something! 

He doesn’t even know what scars even are! He doesn't have those ‘scars’ things, he’s normal!

Link then looks down at himself, noticing the pale criss cross designs along his body, each with a texture along his skin. He stares at them for a moment, not even sure when he got them and how they appeared. 

Perhaps these are the ‘scars’ that the stranger was talking about? 

The blonde curls up, the cold starting to get to him. It’s already almost sundown and the weather keeps getting colder and colder. Slowly standing up, he decides to wander again. Maybe he can find someplace warmer than here. 

But, of course, after hours of wandering he finds nothing but trees, trees and more trees. It’s as if they never end. He ends up finding that same river again, in which he happily drinks from, but still no warmth. Perhaps if he follows the river he will find something useful? 

Link takes a deep breath, gathering up his courage. 

He can do this. He has to. He must find warmth.

With sore tattered feet, Link follows the river upstream throughout the entire night, using the moonlight as his torch. As long as he sees the light’s reflection in the water, then he knows that he is still following the river. And he continues to follow it up until the sky starts to turn pink and bright. Taking one last shaky step, Link collapses in the grass, curling up before passing out right there.

\----------------------

Link slowly wakes up from his unwanted nap, his eyes refusing to open due to the unwelcoming afternoon light. Of course, he practically jumps awake as he feels his stomach rumble with slight pain. 

What is it this time? He was able to understand thirst, but this is much different. 

Link lazily stands up and walks towards the river, taking big sips from his hands. Maybe he was just over thirsty or something. It should go away. Right?

He sighs, standing back up and continuing to follow the river. The hours seem to go by quickly by walking. At times, he would stop to see an animal or insect, staring at the creatures in awe.

On his third day of traveling, he came across a camp of reddened creatures that stand on two legs. 

A shiver goes down his back, his self conscious telling him to avoid it at all costs. 

He carefully sneaks around the camp before quickly running off. He would come across camps like that every now and then, constantly avoiding them and succeeding in doing so.

On his fifth day of traveling, his feet are torn and bruised enough to prevent the blonde from walking as long as he would like to. Every few minutes or so he would need to sit down just to embrace the pain. 

He eventually gives up following the river and decides to try and find his warmth somewhere within the trees. The river seems to have nothing but water and stones.

Just as the sun is about to set, he suddenly feels something cold hit his head. 

He feels for it, surprised to find water there. But where did it come from? 

He flinches again once he feels more water droplets start to hit him. Then, water pours down from the grey sky, wind rushing through the trees. Obviously, none of this helped him find warmth. 

He is now running through the trees, too tired and in pain to even care where he was going anymore. He was tired of being alone. Tired of not knowing where he is or even who he is. 

Link continues to run, that is, until he bumps into something much different from a tree. Looking up, he sees a huge red and white creature in front of him, staring back at him.

The creature bares its teeth, hissing at the blonde. 

“What is a Hylian doing here!?” He snarls. 

Link assumes the creature is a male due to his low voice. He watches in awe as the creature’s shining scales almost sparkle as the raindrops fall from his body. Tilting his head, the Hylian then sets his small hand on the creature’s leg.

Warmth.

He found warmth.

The creature shoves him backwards, now standing on all fours. 

“If I were you, I would start running. Hylains are nothing more than bags of flesh ready to be ripped apart!” He growls.

Instead of heeding the creature’s warning, Link slowly crawls towards him, leaning his body against the creature’s arm.

“... Are you deaf or just stupid?” The growl in his voice falters as pure confusion settles in. 

Noticing that the Hylian is weaponless, he decides to sniff the blonde in hope of picking up a scent.

But all he smells is pine and blood. Something isn’t right. 

Instead of anger or fear, this Hylian seems to be more interested than scared. The scars along his body are definitely questionable. But most importantly, why doesn't he have any clothes or shoes?

Speaking of shoes, the Hylian’s feet are bruised and cut as if he has been walking around for days on end. And he is starving. The creature watches as the Hylian clings to his scaled arm, his cold body obviously searching for warmth.

This isn’t right. Hylian or not, no one deserves to be going through what this blonde boy has been through.

“... Fine. But you better not make me regret this.” The creature picks the small Hylian up, standing back up on his own two legs then rushing off in a direction.


	2. Amnesia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a long chapter, but hey, I was able to get it up on time. Hope you enjoy.

Link nuzzles into the creature’s chest. He finally found the warmth he was looking for. He has no idea who this stranger is or why he growled at him, but at this point, Link doesn’t care.

After a while, the creature walks into a cave hidden with ivy hanging on the entrance. The cave has a hole at the roof of it, underneath the hole stands a small campfire.

He sets the Hylian near his campfire, watching as the blonde curls up next to it.

“What are you even doing out here?..” He sits next to him, watching his movements. 

Link opens his eyes to look up at him, only to shrug as he continues to shiver.

“You don’t know? Let me guess, you don’t even know who you are or how you got here?” He jokes sarcastically. 

His eyes then widen as he sees the Hylian nod.

“Wait, what? Are you serious?”

Link nods, then starts looking around him. He tries to speak again, his voice still refusing to work.

“Wey..W-Ware..”

Sidon’s expression shifts to concern. “You seem to be in shock. But my guess is that you’re asking where you are.”

Link nods.

“You’re in Hyrule in the Lanayru province. Us Zoras never see Hylians around here unless they are looking to get killed.”

His worries for the blonde increase as he tries to speak.

“Hy.. Hylen?” The blonde tries to spit out the word.

“No, it’s pronounced High-Lee-On… That is what you are. You are a Hylian, while I am a Zora. There are also Gerudo, Goron, Rito and Sheikah… What is the last thing you remember?”

Link tries to speak again. But his words keep crashing onto each other. The blonde groans in frustration, digging his hands into his hair as he struggles to speak.

“Hey, don’t overdo yourself like that.. Uhh, do you know how to write?”

Link tilts his head at the Zora.

“Umm, here.” The Zora reaches over and grabs a notebook and a pencil off the small table. He then hands it to the Hylian.

“You can understand language, so perhaps you can write as well?”

Link looks at the objects in his hands. Something then quickly clicks in his head as he sets the point of the pencil onto the paper.

The Zora relaxes a bit as he watches the man write clearly. Good. At least he can write.

Link then shows the paper to the red Zora.

‘I woke up in something. Inside a mountain that had pointed stone around the cliffs.’

“.. Woke up in something? Do you know what it was?”

Link shakes his head no. then writes something else.

‘Why are hileeons being killed?’

Sidon chuckles at his spelling. “It’s spelled H-Y-L-I-A-N. Hylian.”

Link looks down at his paper before rewriting the word.

“I’ll answer your question soon.. But for now, I have questions. What do you currently know? You obviously don’t know about the different races. Do you even know about the war, the separation or anything?”

Link simply curls up again, still trying to warm up by the fire as he shrugs.

“... Good. Don’t remember. I wish I never remembered it either.”

Sidon continues watching the Hylian’s movements, unsure whether or not he should even trust him. 

Hylian’s are nothing but bad news. They murder Zoras for scales and slaughter Ritos for feathers. Hell, they even kill Gorons just for the stones growing on their backs. Nothing more than tiny humans cowering behind their weapons.

Sidon flinches a bit as Link leans against him, still trying to warm up.

“There is something called ‘personal space’ you know.” He lets out a low yet quiet growl.

Link ignores this, his shivering slowly coming to a halt as he lays his head on the Zora’s lap.

“... Fine. But don’t get used to it.”

Sidon remains there, staring at the fire all while the blonde does his best to catch up on rest. Questions racing through his head. How does he not remember anything? Hell, he doesn’t even know what species he is, yet, he knows how to write?

Not even a half hour passes before Link sits up and stretches, feeling much better than before.

“Better? Your body temperature was pretty low. That is the only reason why I allowed that. Other than that, do not get that close to me ever again.” He huffs as he stands up on all fours. 

“I’m going out to get food. From the looks of it, you haven’t eaten in days. Just stay here until I come back. Got it?”

Link nods, giving the Zora a small smile.

“Good.” He turns away from the Hylian and rushes out of the cave, leaving Link alone to look around.

The cave itself isn’t that big. Although there is a big pool of water on the far end with rocks placed around it, making it look as if it was entirely hand dug. There are also small decorations on the walls with a pile of dead grass and leaves placed near the back. He was going to investigate something that was covered by a tarp but Link dozes off too quickly to even consider it. 

A few moments pass by and Link quickly wakes up when he hears the Zora come in.

“He’s in here.” He calls out behind him before walking in on all fours.

Behind him is another red Zora, this one being much smaller. She stares at the blonde. 

“Oh my. And you say he just showed up on our territory?” She walks towards the hero on all fours, placing her hand on his forehead as she settles next to him.

“He was weaponless, almost naked, and cold. He can barely even speak.” He sets down a leather bag near the fire, grabbing fish from it and skewing them on sticks before having them hover over the fire.

Link watches in interest, not really sure what they are.

“These scars..” She traces her fingers along Link’s body, examining him. “Sidon, I’ve never seen anyone look this beaten up. Do you think he was forced into slavery at one point?”

So his name is Sidon..

“I doubt it.” Sidon sighs. “He doesn’t smell like other humans or anything. Not only that, but slaves have whip lashes on their backs. He doesn’t have any of those. I just hope those useless Gerudo find a way to stop that illegal trade. It’s disgusting.”

The female Zora lays Link onto his back, examining him more. 

“I mean, we are doing our best to prevent Zoras from killing and eating Hylians in the form of revenge. All races are at fault for this separation.”

Wait, eating?!

Link gulps a bit, not really wanting to know if Sidon has done such a thing.

“I guess you’re right.. I just wish our monarchy system didn’t fade away.” Sidon turns the fish over the fire.

“That’s why you have me with you. We are doing our best to try and work our government back up.” She pulls down Link’s trousers slightly, checking to make sure there are no infections, in which Link sits up in interest.

The Hylian has figured out to urinate correctly, but still doesn’t understand its full purpose.

“Everything seems fine.” She pulls the Hylian’s trousers back up. “No rash, fever or anything. Just keep an eye on his feet and he should be fine. And make sure that bass is fully cooked. His stomach may not be able to take raw meat very well right now.” 

She takes out a small towel out of her pouch, cleaning off the blood and dirt from his feet. She then takes out a roll of gauze, wrapping up the Hylian’s feet.

“Thank you, Laflat. And you didn’t see any form of head trauma at all?” 

“No. Nothing, other than those old scars.” She giggles a bit when Link gently pokes her elbow fin, his eyes beaming with curiosity.

“Honestly, I think you should keep him.” She smiles.

“Wait, what?” Sidon looks over towards her. “I have no idea how to raise a pup, let alone a grown Hylian with the brain of a pup.”

“Oh, you’ll be fine.” She laughs, allowing Link to examine her hand and claws. 

“He is so curious about us and has no memory of racism or anything. I think he could be our chance to help other Zoras get over their fear of Hylians. We could also learn more about them from him.. Well, if he ever remembers… Do you happen to remember your name, little one?”

Link grabs the notebook, writing down his name.

‘Link.’

The woman smiles kindly. “Nice to meet you, Link. Im Laflat.”

Sidon looks over at him. “Link?.. That sounds so familiar..”

“Have you two met before?” Laflat asks as she continues to wrap up his feet.

Sidon looks closer at the Hylian. Now that it’s mentioned, he does look very familiar.. But at the same time, he looks unfamiliar.

“I can’t remember. But I doubt we have crossed paths before. And he obviously doesn’t remember jack shit.”

Laflat slightly glares at Sidon. “Well, don’t help him remember foul language. Sidon, I really think you should keep him around. At least help him get back on his feet.” She finishes up, tying the gauze together.

“Well..” He sighs. “I suppose so. It does get quite lonely here anyway. But I will not allow him to leave this area until he has some form of common sense. I will have him read some books with lessons about our world. He should learn to speak and hopefully regain his memory.” 

He watches as Link does the same thing Laflat did earlier, opening his trousers and looking down at himself. He then looks back up at Sidon with a confused and uncertain expression on his face.

“Oh for the love of- you don’t even know what that is for?!” 

Laflat laughs at this. “He has a lot of learning to do then. Do you want me to keep him a secret for now?”

Sidon forces Link to stop staring at his own privates before answering. 

“Only inform Bazz. Tell him to come by every now and then. I could use his help to teach this one how to defend himself. In a world like this, he cannot even step outside until he has basic training.”

“Alright then.” Laflat stands up, dusting herself off. “I’ll be out and about then. This rain feels refreshing after a few dry days. Until then, Sidon.”

“Until then.” He replies.

Laflat walks out of the cavern, disappearing from sight, leaving Link and Sidon alone.

Link grabs the notebook and pencil again, writing down his question.

‘Why was she so small compared to you?’

“The real question is: why am I so big compared to her? Most Zoras are that size. I have a genetic mutation that has been passed down in my family. Meaning I am much bigger and stronger than the other Zoras… It used to be passed down in royalty, that is, until the fall of our kingdom.” Sidon picks up one of the skewered fish, handing the stick to Link.

“It should be done. Go on and eat.”

Link slowly takes it examining the fish on the end. He looks back at Sidon, confused as to what he should do.

“Like this..” Sidon takes a stick of his own, taking a small bite from the fish. 

“It’s called food. And don’t eat the hard parts. Those are called bones. Hylians can’t eat that part. And don’t eat any meat that isn’t cooked. Us Zoras don’t need to cook our food to eat it, but Hylians can get sick eating raw food.”

Link copies what Sidon does, taking a bite from the fish only for his eyes to sparkle as he devours the entire thing.

The Zora laughs at this. “You like it, huh? I’ll be sure to hunt more for you later. The rest is yours. I already ate while I was hunting.” 

Sidon walks over to the pile of dead leaves and grass, laying on it as he sighs.

Link focuses his attention to the food, eating every single fish until the pain in his stomach finally subsides. 

Setting the bones and sticks to the side, Link crawls over to the Zora, looking down at him in curiosity. Sidon, of course, stares back. 

“You really do look very familiar.. And I vaguely remember hearing your name before… Do you remember me at all? Perhaps seeing me somewhere?” Sidon sits up from the grass bed.

Link simply shakes his head, grabbing the notebook and writing again

‘I don’t remember anything at all. Do you know what happened to me? What’s wrong with me? I feel like I should have heard a voice, or a sign, or just something days ago. Yet, there was nothing.’

Sidon hums in interest. “What exactly do you remember last? Didn’t you wake up in a strange machine or something? What did it look like?”

Link thinks for a moment before writing. ‘It had a shallow tub with glowing blue water. That's what I woke up in. Then, above me were these tubes and glowing lights. And then there was a glowing red podium of some sort. When I touched it, a door opened for me and next thing I knew, I was surrounded by trees and light. That’s all I remember.’

Sidon sniffs the hero again, trying to pick up another scent, only to find nothing. Whatever Link was in, the scent of it is long gone now.

“Perhaps we can visit this place. Maybe I will be able to find out what it is and even find out who you are. Where did you say it was again?”

Link smiles a bit, some hope being shown as he writes. 

‘It was a mountain surrounded by endless cliffs. But the cliffs had stone carvings with vines.’

“That sounds exactly like the Great Plateau. Did you see anyone there?”

Link shakes his head.

“.. No, that doesn’t sound right..”

Link tilts his head in curiosity, motioning Sidon to go on.

“Last I heard, the Sheikah moved up there to prevent getting tangled up in the war. Sheikahs look exactly like Hylians, except they have pure white hair and pale skin. They used to serve the royal family in secrecy, but left after war broke loose.”

Link looks up at Sidon with a serious expression, then writes in the notebook. 

‘Tell me about this ‘war’. I keep hearing you talk about it but it makes no sense to me.’

“.. Oh right.. Umm, where do I begin?”

Link settles right next to the Zora, ready to listen.

“Alright. So, a hundred years ago, we were preparing for war against a beast known as Calamity Ganon. It was supposed to be resurrected once again and plague our land, or so the prophecy said. There are two main people involved who were supposed to seal him away. A princess and a chosen knight. The other races wanted to chip in as well, help fight against a battle they could prepare for. So, there were five champions. A Gerudo, a Rito, a Goron, a Hylian, who was also the chosen knight, and.. And a Zora..” Sidon tries not to let his grief interrupt the story. 

“They all helped alongside the princess to stop the war. Each champion even had their own huge machine to operate, along with other smaller ones called Guardians… Yet..” Sidon looks away. 

“When the Calamity did show its face, no one was prepared for it to corrupt all of those machines and destroy everything. All champions died in that battle. Once the princess used her power to seal away the beast, she died too. Leaving Hyrule alone without any ruler. Somehow, all other rulers of the land died as well either from the Calamity or during the war between the races.. And, the second the races started battling, trees started to grow out of nowhere, covering the land in nothing but forests. That, of course, only separated the races more. Now, afte a century, we all hate each other, but don’t have any more energy to fight each other.. We call it the Dark War.” 

He turns back to Link, who is still listening intently. 

“As far as I know, us Zoras became feral. We hid ourselves amongst the trees and lakes, not even caring about a government. The Rito have separate tribes along the Tabantha Frontier. The Gerudo still have a monarchy, but have blocked off the desert and canyon entrance with gates. The Gorons are on Death Mountain and only allow licensed merchants to pass into their territory. I thought that the Sheikah were settled on the Isolated Plateau, and the Hylian’s are all cooped up in some city in Central Hyrule. Apparently, a group of people rule over them. They are called Nobles. And they aren’t very nice from what I heard.”

Link takes in all the information. He writes in the notebook again. 

‘Now I know why you didn’t want me to know. But, thanks for telling me. If I’m going to live here, I should know this stuff.’

“Exactly. Outside of the country, there is nothing but wilderness and mountains. Other countries are miles away. I know Termina is west of here. To get to it, you either have to travel across the desert or somehow get across a huge canyon only to climb across mountains… But I do hear it is more peaceful there. All races are still coexisting in that country.”

‘Why don’t we go there then?’ Link writes.

Sidon chuckles a bit. “Did you not hear me? The trail there is so damn treacherous that not even a Goron can travel without preparation. Zoras dry up in the desert. And that canyon is impossible to cross. You’d need to be a skilled Rito just to get across due to the intense winds. And then there are the mountains that come with treacherous cold. Either path would kill me.”

Link thinks for a moment before writing with a big smile. 

‘I’ll personally escort you to that peaceful life. It sounds like you’ve been through a lot living here. Why not leave it behind?’

“You are too optimistic for your own good, little Hylian.” Sidon chuckles. “I can’t leave. The Zoras here need me. I am the last royal who is still alive. To them, I am their last hope, although they rarely see me around. Me, Laflat, and the Big Bad Bazz Brigade have been working up a plan to get our people back together and create a whole new Domain.”

Link tilts his head before writing down his question. ‘What’s a domain?’

“Oh. Our hometown was called the Domain. Zora’s Domain to be exact. It was in the center of a huge lake with a structure made from blue marble and luminous stone. It was the most beautiful city anyone could ever see.”

Link’s eyes sparkle with interest.

“But.. It was all destroyed during the war. The underwater city was crushed from the upper throne room. I’m pretty sure that the Divine Beast is still there as well… Oh, and the machines that the Champions used were called Divine Beasts. Ours was named Divine Beast Vah Ruta.. No one goes near it anymore because it just brings back nothing but bad memories. It hasn’t moved for years. I’m pretty sure that it’s broken.”

Link looks at the ground for a bit, his eyes determined from the familiar story.

The Zora looks back at him. “You alright? I know, it’s a lot to take in.”

Link shakes his head, writing in the notebook again. 

‘The beginning part sounds familiar. Especially the princess. I can’t help but feel like I knew her somehow.’

Sidon sighs, looking out at the setting sun. “... It’s getting late. You can rest on this nest here. I don’t need it.” The Zora stands up, walking towards the pool.

Link watches as he crawls into it, his large body just barely fitting in it. 

“And don’t you dare go out at night. The most feral Zoras hunt when the sun sets. They’d kill you with no second thought.”

Link shudders and quickly nods at his warning.

“.. Good.. Now go to bed. Don’t make any noise.” Sidon submerges more into the pool, laying down and curling up into it until the upper half of his head is the only thing Link sees.

The Hylian sighs, laying down and curling up on the nest, the grass and leaves acting as cushioning. 

To Link, it was the most comfiest thing he has ever laid on. Comfy enough to close his eyes and rest for the night.

______________________

Link slowly wakes up to the morning light, sitting up and stretching with a way less sore body than he’s used to. 

He crawls over to the pool Sidon was residing in, only to find that it is empty. His gaze quickly finds three red round things sitting next to a piece of paper. The curious Hylian walks over to it, reading the letters on it.

‘These are called apples. They are food. Just do not eat the center of them. The center isn’t as sweet and contains seeds. DO NOT leave this cave.

-Sidon’

Link tilts his head at the fruit in front of him, picking one up and taking a bite. His eyes sparkle again, taking more bites from the treat. 

He now found a new favorite thing. And it is called food.

Heeding the Zora’s warning, Link leaves the cores behind and settles back onto the nest. 

The fire was put out, making the cave all the more boring to the Hylian. With a sigh, Link waits for the Zora to return, even taking a nap while doing so. 

His head lifts up in relief as he sees the red Zora walk into the cave along with a smaller black Zora this time.

“... This is him? He’s tiny for a Hylian.” He walks aggressively towards Link on all fours, sniffing the blonde.

“He smells like sweat and shame. I don’t like him.” The black Zora growls, forcing Link to back up against the wall as the Zora bares his teeth.

“Don’t do that, Bazz. I don’t want him to be scared of us.” Sidon walks up behind his friend, keeping a distance but staying close enough to watch.

Link gently pets the black Zora’s ear fin, examining the dark scales that lay there. 

Immediately, Bazz pulls away from the Hylian.

“Fuck, I don’t think he even knows what fear is. I couldn’t even get a sense of any.” Bazz turns back to Sidon.

“It’s quite annoying, actually.” Sidon starts. “When I bare my teeth, lift my scales; even if I growl at him he doesn’t flinch. He just stares at me like a child just found a new brand of candy or something.” He walks towards the Hylian, a bit surprised when Link hugs his arm. 

“What the hell did I tell you about personal space?”

Link simply ignores the Zora, nuzzling into the smooth scales.

Sidon sighs. “See what I mean?”

“I.. Have never once seen a Hylian even dare to touch us.” Bazz reaches out and runs his thumb along the Hylian’s scarred flesh, memorizing the rare texture. 

“Laflat wasn’t kidding about the scars. Damn, he has them absolutely everywhere. There is no way a dumbass like him survived wounds like these.”

“I know.” Sidon agrees. “And we have no idea where they came from or if they’re linked to his amnesia.”

“So, let me get this straight.” Bazz stares at the strange Hylian. “He can’t speak, he has strange scars, suffers from amnesia, and doesn’t feel fear.. Are you sure he isn’t a mental case?”

Sidon nods. “I’m sure. I’ve been with him for over a day and there are no signs of lunacy or any mental illness of the sort. Just dumb curiosity and flesh full of scars.” 

Sidon watches as Link settles on his lap, his hands running along the smooth white scales on his chest.

The Zora blushes at this. “G-get off me!” 

He lifts the Hylian up, quickly setting him down back on the nest. 

“For Hylia’s sake, you really need to learn up in personal space.”

“Ah, let me get the books.” Bazz sits down, setting his satchel down and taking out an entire pile of books. 

Link crawls over to it, sitting in front of the pile.

“What do you want to start on, tiny? Biology, economics, race reproduction, or social class?” Bazz lays out the books, each one having a different cover.

Link looks over all of them, looking closely at the cover of social class. There, he sees Hylians dressed in fancy clothes.

“Social class, huh? Pretty boring subject, but important if you ever wish to live among your own kind. I can even help slip in some speech for you to help you talk a bit.” Bazz adds.

Link shakes his head, pointing to the people’s clothing, then pointing to his trousers.

“... Oh. You want clothes, don’t you? Probably a good idea. It is still spring after all. Nights can be quite cold.”

“I’ll go get some.” Sidon stands up, grabbing his bag.

“Where though? It’s not like a Hylian will offer to sell clothing to our kind.” Bazz informs.

“Who says I’ll buy it?” He grins.

Bazz simply chuckles. “I forget how dark you can get. Go ahead. I’ll watch over tiny.”

“Good. And try and teach him about personal space. He acts as if he wants me to mate him. Teach him that as well.”

“Sure thing. Safe travels.”

Sidon walks out of the cave, disappearing from sight. Bazz looks back at Link who has opened the social class book, staring at the pictures of Hylians in it.

“Alright..” Bazz sighs. “This should be easy enough..”

Sidon runs through the forest trees while on all fours, his nose sniffing out a lead. Certain travelers are usually stupid enough to travel the path along the river, making ambushing's almost too easy. 

Sidon dives into the water, staying deep enough so he is away from view while also being close enough to observe. Not even twenty minutes pass and he already sees a lone traveler with plenty of luggage on their steed.

But Sidon’s eyes turn black as he sees the many weapons and skinning tools attached to his saddle. Not just a traveler. A hunter. A Zora hunter.

Sidon jumps out of the water, landing in front of him as he roars. The horse neighs and bucks off the rider and his belongings, quickly running off.

“W-wait! Come back!” 

The hunter whistles for his horse, just hoping that she will be brave enough to return. He regrets looking back in front of him, for the Zora is now right above him, snarling with blackened eyes. 

The man quickly curls up, covering his head as he awaits death. 

Only, death didn’t arrive.

He opens his eyes only to find one of his bags missing along with the monster. He sighs in relief, his horse running back towards him.

“Shh, easy girl.” He stands up, hugging his steed. “We’re still alive.. Damn monsters.”

Sidon sighs as he listens in, hiding behind a tree. He  _ hates _ hunters. They call Zoras monsters when in reality, his people aren’t the ones who skin others just for their scales.

It takes all of his self control to run away from the Hylian.

He needs to get home. The hunter will be killed anyway. It’s not his problem. He just needs to get home.

Sidon repeats over and over in his head and before he knows it, he is already in front of his hidden hobbit. 

Sidon walks inside, surprised to see Bazz getting into a lesson with the blonde.

“See, when it comes to others, you must be vigilant but also polite. You never know if the strangers you interact with are friends or foes.” Bazz turns to the shark. “There you are. Took you long enough.”

“Travelers are becoming rarer to come by.. And for a good reason too.” Sidon settles down next to the Hylian, taking out clothes and such from the bag.

“Nice haul.” Bazz adds. “And I don’t smell any blood. Glad it went smoothly.”

“The Hylian was damn lucky.” Sidon snarls. “It was a hunter. I would’ve killed him. But I didn’t want to come home covered in blood.” He pulls out some normal Hylian garb, handing it to the blonde.

Link looks at the clothing with curiosity, trying to memorize what goes where.

“Before you put that on, you are taking a bath. You literally smell like a wild animal.” Sidon stands back up. “Come. I’ll show you a place where we will be hidden.”

“Mind if I join?” Bazz speaks up.

“Mind as well. You can help me teach him. You’re a far better teacher than I am.”

“Ahh, fine.” Bazz stands up as well as Link, the two being led by Sidon.

Link looks around the area once they exit the cave, taking in the fresh air. He only ever wanders outside the cave to tend to his business. Of course, Sidon insisted that he does it far but not too far.

Sidon leads them to a pond connected to small streams. 

“Alright. Take off your bandages and get in.”

Link looks up at Sidon, only to tilt his head in confusion.

“.. You gotta be fucking kidding me..”

“Hah! I think this is the first time in history that a Zora teaches a Hylian to bathe.” Bazz chuckles.

Sidon sighs. “Look, take off your boxers and bandages and go into the water. You’ll need to wash your boxers as well.”

Link looks down at himself, only to look back up at the two, motioning them to turn around.

“Are you serious- why the hell are Hylians so damn flustered over their own bodies? The fact that an amnesiac is asking me to turn around proves that it is instinct.” Sidon complains.

“Relax and let the kid do what he needs to do. Stop being a brat.” Bazz scolds, turning around for the blonde.

Sidon does the same. “I’m not a brat..”

“You’re still a bit younger than me. To me, you’ll always be a brat to the Big Bad Bazz Brigade.”

“That was when we were children. We’re adults now.”

“Feral adults.” Bazz chuckles.

“Yes, but still adults.” Sidon smirks.

Both turn around once they hear the water shift, now seeing the Hylian waist deep in.

“About time!” Bazz takes a running start before jumping in.

Sidon watches intently as Link walks deeper into the pond, stroking his hands along the water's surface.

For the first time, seeing past the scars, all Sidon can see is beauty. He has never seen any other Hylian in such a way, nor has he ever planned to. Link took out his ponytail, allowing his blond locks to rest on his shoulders, his skin almost shining in the sunlight.

The muscles along his back and arms.

And he damn hopes that it is the first and the last time he sees the blonde in such a way. He’s a Hylain after all. Hylians and Zoras don’t mix.

Sidon decides to quit staring and grab his bag, taking out some soap and a rag. He looks back over at Link, who is now looking at the scars himself. 

Sidon can easily make out the disappointed look on his face, obviously not really liking the look of them on his body. He then interrupts the blond by walking up to him in the shallow water, handing him the soap and rag.

“Rub the soap in this cloth and then scrub your body with it. I won’t do it for you, so please try and figure it out on your own. Scrub everywhere except your eyes and mouth. And use the soap on your boxers as well. Got it?” Sidon informs.

Link simply nods, taking the two supplies before doing as he is told. 

Sidon joins Bazz in the deeper part of the pond. 

“I hope he understood what I said.”

“I’m sure he does. Seems so at least.” Bazz watches as Link does everything Sidon told him. “He’s good at following directions, no doubt. And he’s a quick learner. I was already able to teach him the concept of money. He caught on quickly.” Bazz yawns.

“Do you think he’s starting to remember anything? Or is he actually learning everything all over again without memories?” Sidon asks.

“I’m not sure. It would be way more helpful if we could take him to the city, have them take care of it.”

“No. I have a bad feeling about that one..” Sidon quickly adds.

“Why so?”

“I’m not sure.. I think I should help him find answers before we assume anything. He could be just a normal villager who ended up getting lost or he could be a very important person in the Noble’s eyes. Who knows.”

“.. Where will you take him?” Bazz looks at Sidon with uncertainty.

“To the Great Plateau. That’s where he last woke up. Apparently, he was in a strange machine up there.”

“That’s quite far.. And the entrance to the top of the plateau is blocked off by rocks. And I'm pretty sure there's a lake overtop of those rocks as well. Do you want me to cover up your home a bit more while you’re gone? I’ll even drop by every day to make sure nothing is stolen.” Bazz suggests.

“That would be very helpful, thank you. We’ll leave once he finishes learning those books you brought with. He needs to be prepared before he sees the world.”

“Agreed.”

Both men simply wade in the calm water, that is, until they hear rapid splashing.

Upon looking over in the Hylian’s direction, they are extremely surprised to see that the blonde now has a huge catfish in his arms, obviously trying to keep a grip on it.

“Holy hell, how the fuck did you-”

Sidon swims to his aid, grabbing the fish with his teeth as he kills it off. He takes the fish out of his mouth, looking at the grinning Hylian.

Sidon can’t help but smile back. “I have no idea how the hell you caught this thing, Link, but I’m telling you right now; this is going to taste a lot better than the fish from yesterday.”

Link beams at this, his eyes sparkling wide with pride.

“I swear to the gods.” Bazz starts. “You keep surprising me more and more. Who knew Hylians could catch fish with their bare hands?”

Link grins. “F-for S-Sidon!” He cheers.

The red Zora blushes at this, looking down at the cute Hylian who is still giving off the most adorable smile.

“Awe, looks like you have your own little fanboy.” Bazz laughs.

“Sh-shut up!” Sidon shakes his head, collecting himself. “We should head back.” He turns back to Link “Are you all cleaned up?”

Link nods.

“Is it alright if I eat with you two?” Bazz asks.

“You don’t need to ask, Bazz. You’re technically a brother to me. As long as you keep teaching him new things, I’ll reward you with food.”

“Fine by me.” The two Zoras walk out of the pond, Link far behind as to make sure no one sees him naked. 

The Zoras wait for him as Link quickly slips on his cleaned boxers and grabs his bandages, the three then walking back as soon as Link catches up with them. The Hylian shivers behind them, wrapping his arms around himself. 

When they arrive, Sidon sets the catfish on a small wooden table. He then rummages through the stolen bag, taking out a towel.

“I knew I saw one in here.” He tosses it to the blonde, who catches it with ease. 

Link doesn’t waste a second in wrapping himself in the large towel, sighing in relief as his shivers calm down.

“Hm.. Nice catch..” Bazz thinks to himself. 

He then grabs one of the skewers by the fire, throwing it at Link. “Think fast!”

With no second thought, the Hylian easily catches the skewer with one hand, his other hand still keeping the towel wrapped around him.

Sidon looks at the blonde with confusion, surprised to see Link still relaxed. The Hylian then sets the skewer back near the fire pit, sitting down on the nest.

“... Bazz, what did you do that for?” The red Zora’s interest peaks up.

“His reflects are incredible for someone with memory loss..” Bazz settles near the fire pit, taking some flint and sticks to try and light it up.

Sidon grabs another towel, setting it on the Hylian’s head. 

“Use this for your fur.”

“It’s called hair.” Bazz corrects.

“Fur, hair, same thing.” Sidon sighs, sitting next to Bazz.

“After he finishes drying off and changing, I want to try and teach him how to use a weapon.” Bazz brings up. “If his reflexes are that quick, I’m sure he has some sort of combat hidden in that noggin of his.” Bazz then blows on the embers, a small fire starting.

“So soon? The kid doesn’t even know what his own dick is for.”

Link looks up at Sidon with an embarrassed expression, wishing he even knows what he is talking about.

“Look. You’re making him feel bad.” Bazz points out. “If you wanna take care of him, you gotta give him confidence. I’ve never seen you act so cold towards someone.”

The red Zora looks back at Link, knowing that Bazz is right. The one main thing his deceased father and sister taught him was the power of kindness and how far it can go towards others. 

He walks up to the blonde on all fours, sitting in front of him.

“I’m sorry. I guess I still have a little hatred towards your species.. But, that shouldn’t matter. Please, don’t take what I say personally. Just, give me time to feel more relaxed around you. Alright?”

Link simply smiles, nodding his head.

“Good. Now, get dressed so Bazz can teach you about defending yourself.”

Link nods again, that is, until his stomach growls. The blonde jumps a bit, wrapping his arms around Sidon’s and clinging to him.

“.. That just means you’re hungry. Don’t be so paranoid.” Sidon chuckles a bit.

Link looks at Sidon’s arm, his hands feeling the smooth scales that lay there.

Bazz lets out a laugh. “He gets so distracted, it’s hilarious!”

Link stares at the black Zora, letting out an annoyed sigh.

“.. What?” He asks in his defense.

“And I thought my insult would annoy him more.” Sidon adds. He looks back down at the Hylian, watching as Link leans against him again. 

“.. How can something so small be so comfortable around something like me?” Sidon asks himself, setting his hand on Link’s head as the blonde relaxes.

“I think the better question is: How can a Hylian as small as him not feel even an ounce of fear? Almost every Hylian I have encountered has some sense of fight or flight. But tiny on the other hand would rather die from curiosity than live from fear.” The black Zora adds.

“It might just be due to his amnesia.” Sidon watches as Link crawls into his lap, curling up against his chest. 

“Seriously, does he really think this is normal?” Sidon crosses his arms in defeat.

“Maybe it’s because he feels like you’re his security or something? I mean, you did save his life.” The smaller Zora continues to add bigger branches to the fire.

“Good point… At least try to teach him about personal space. I don’t want him hugging the wrong person if you understand what I am saying.”

“Yeah, yeah, I got it.” Bazz grabs a long wooden board hanging from the cave wall, setting it on the small table. 

“Should I cut tiny bits for him or do you think he can handle a slab?”

“Just give him a slab. He’s not a pup.” Sidon responds.

“He sure acts like one though.” Bazz starts cutting up the fish with a knife, taking his time.

Sidon looks back down at the Hylian, watching his steady breaths in interest.

The Zora then rummages through the stolen bag, taking out a decent outfit.

“You seem dry enough. Get changed into these.” Sidon hands Link the clothes.

The Hylian leaves the comfort of Sidon’s lap as he examines the fabrics. He then turns back to Sidon, motioning him to turn around.

Rolling his eyes, the Zora does as he is told while Bazz continues preparing their meal, not looking at the blonde either.

After Link wraps his feet back up with the bandages, he starts to get changed. Link seems to understand what goes where, but he does poke Sidon’s shoulder for assistance for one thing.

Sidon looks over at the now fully clothed man wearing black Hylian traveling garments. Link offers the hood to Sidon, not quite sure what it is.

“That's a hood. It keeps your head warm.” Sidon takes the caped hood and clips it around Link’s neck.

Link looks down at himself, a small smile on his face as he admires his new attire. He then takes his ponytail holder off his wrist and starts putting his hair back up.

Bazz turns around. “Holy fuck. Is that the same wild child that we saw before?” He teases as he sets up the raw slabs of fish onto a grated metal pan, setting it over the fire.

“You look good, Link. Now you won’t need to wake me up at night because you’re cold.” Sidon chuckles.

Link blushes a bit, his ears drooped.

Sidon has to turn himself away from the sight of Link becoming flustered. There is no way in hell he would ever find a Hylian attractive. Hylians are nothing but bags of brittle flesh and bone. And they smell weird.

Yet, why does this man seem so different from the others?

After eating the catfish, Bazz takes out a silver sword, handing it to the blonde.

“Come outside. If you ever want to survive in this world, you’re gunna need to learn self defense.”

Link tilts his head, but follows Bazz out of the cave despite his confusion.

“Make sure he doesn’t overuse his feet. They're still healing.” Sidon adds. 

The red Zora then takes out one of the old books he was able to save during the war and taking his time reading one of his favorites.

But it doesn’t take long until he hears Bazz cry out. On instinct, Sidon runs out of the hobbit, expecting danger to be near.

But instead, he sees Link standing with his sword aimed at Bazz’s throat.

At first, Sidon was about to strike the Hylian, rip him apart and save Bazz.

But he quickly stops himself as he watches the blonde stab the sword into the ground and help Bazz back up onto his feet.

“Holy shit, you can fight?! I’ve never seen anyone move so fast!” Bazz beams over Link’s performance.

“He beat you?” Sidon walks towards the two.

He stops in his tracks as sharp blue eyes quickly look over at him, as if expecting another fight.

His brows are furrowed in determination, ears perked up and his eyes showing nothing but strength.

An expression only a warrior or a barbarian is capable of showing.

But Link blinks away the determination in his blue orbs and smiles up at the red Zora.

Those eyes.

“Now I swear I’ve seen you before..” Sidon crosses his arms.

“Actually.. Me too.” Bazz dusts himself off. “I could’ve sworn I’ve even heard your name before, as well.”

Link looks at both of them before shrugging.

“That’s strange… How old did you say you were?” Bazz asks.

Link’s face goes blank as he shrugs again. Honestly, are they even surprised anymore?

“You are able to remember battle tactics, but not your own age?” Sidon sighs. “Somethings not right here..”

“I mean, fighting is an instinct.” Bazz brings up. “Sometimes it never fades, even after losing your memory.”

Link holds his breath for a moment as a pounding migraine makes itself known. He sets his hand on his head, not understanding why he’s in pain all of a sudden.

“You should rest.” Sidon chimes in. “Hopefully that migraine means that your brain is trying to remember something.”

Link nods, walking into the cave. Sidon turns to Bazz.

“Thanks for your help today. You know, you can come by whenever you want. It’s been a while since we hung out like this.”

“Ah, I wish I could. I’m too busy teaching pups how to fight. But I’m sure Rivan or even Gaddison wouldn’t mind visiting ya. I’ll let them know you could use help with tiny.”

“No.” Sidon shakes his head. “Do not allow anyone else to know that I am hiding a Hylian in our territory… You know how much our kind hates them, especially Rivan. My own home could be invaded and Link could be killed.”

“Alright, I get it. I won’t. You have my word. I’ll make sure no one knows about tiny.” Bazz sets his fist over his own chest, showing that he won’t break his promise.

As the two Zoras talk, Link’s head becomes fuzzier as he walks into the cave. His eyes start to unfocus as strange voices start to chat in his head, most of the voices very familiar.

He kneels onto the ground, his hands clinging to his head as waves of pain spiral in his head.

“Pay attention now.”

Link’s eyes widen as a sudden vision plays through his mind. A small female red Zora with a spear speaking to him.

“Fighting is an instinct. Not just an art. Fighting is a part of everyone’s survival, safeguarding their existence.” She speaks calmly, her voice smooth like silk.

She twirls her spear, then pointing it at Link. “You are proof of this. You are a very young Hylian, yet, you have outfought some of the best soldiers in the castle.” She smiles, twirling her spear again and having it settle on her shoulders.

“Don’t doubt yourself because of your age, my little minnow. Instead, you should doubt the others’ way of thinking. For they don’t allow themselves to thrive off instinct.”

“Why don’t they, Mipha?” Link recognizes his voice to be way more childish. Is he.. A child in this vision?

“Because they believe that instinct is degrading. Us Zoras are a great example of this. We have teeth, claws, tall builds and strong scales… Yet, we make our soldiers use spears and swords instead, acting as if we can’t protect ourselves with what evolution has given us. We don’t even walk on all fours anymore.”

“Is that why Bazz and Gaddy get yelled at when they run on all fours?” The child’s voice remains filled with curiosity. “Because everyone thinks it’s bad?”

“Precisely.” Mipha nods. “We simply do not want anyone to fear us. Zoras are all about kindness and acceptance. We would do anything to help our allies see us less as beasts and more as humans. Our teeth, our claws, our scales; they are all traits of a beast. To put it bluntly, we care too much.”

“But I think you look pretty with your teeth, claws, and scales!” The young Link informs. “Everyone is just jealous that you guys have colorful scales and they don’t.” He crosses his arms.

Mipha’s blush couldn’t be more noticeable, the Zora clinging to her spear with her pupils round instead of slits.

She shakes her head, snapping out of her phase. She then smiles and giggles.

“And that, Link, is why you will always be our people’s favorite Hylian.”

“Link! Snap out of it!”

The blonde takes a deep inhale, not realizing that he wasn’t breathing. Sidon is kneeling in front of him, his large hands on his shoulders.

“Is he alright? A human related illness perhaps?” Bazz looks down at the blonde in worry.

Still wide eyed and breathing heavy, Link sets his hand over Sidon’s. He gulps before speaking.

“Memory.”

“.. A memory?” Sidon helps Link back onto his feet.

The Hylian nods. “Memory. Memory of being taught.” His tongue rolls off words far better than before.

“This.. This is great!” Bazz beams. “He hasn’t lost his memories forever. We just need to find things that trigger them. Link, you’re talking, You’re talking perfectly fine.”

“Can you tell us what you remembered?” Sidon asks calmly.

Link slowly nods. “A red Zora.. Holding a weapon. Teaching me… I was a child.”

“A Zora teaching a Hylian pup?” Bazz tilts his head. “Perhaps you were raised by Zoras? And that's why you aren’t scared of us?”

“Bazz and Gaddy.” Link slowly repeats the only names he memorized. But as the Hylian looks back up at the Zoras, he is confused to find them staring at him with their jaws dropped and eyes widened.

“.. How do you know Gaddison’s nickname?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will have the next chapter up next week. I am doing my best to keep this story updating on a steady schedule. Heart Of Stone's chapter will be coming up next and I apologize for it taking so long.


	3. A Champion?

Link tilts his head at the familiar name.

“This makes no sense.” Bazz looks more closely at Link. “Your scars, your familiar name, even your memories. You said my name along with Gaddison’s… The last time we were even around Hylians was way back when we were children.”

“That was over a hundred years ago.” Sidon informs. He then looks outside the cave.

“We need to find out what you woke up in on that plateau. Because from the evidence I am gathering, despite it being impossible, you are over a hundred years old.”

Link’s eyes widen, not understanding why it could be possible.

“.. There’s no way.” Bazz’s pupils go round as he stares at the blonde. He falls onto his knees. “There’s no way… You’re alive? Link?”

Sidon looks over at Bazz. “What are you talking about?”

“Now I know why he looks so familiar.. Link, we were best friends as children.. Me, you, Gaddy, and Rivan. We all thought you and the other Champions died during the Calamity.”

Sidon snarls. “That’s impossible!”

The two men look over towards the red Zora.

“There is no way that a Champion, a Hylian no less, would be living after what happened a hundred years ago. They’re dead. Every last one of them. Even _she_ never returned.” Sidon huffs, his emotions getting the better of him.

Bazz’s pupils go back to thin slits, looking over Link again. “But he looks almost exactly like him, besides the scars.”

“Then he’s probably a relative. Think logically, Bazz. A Hylian cannot live a decade without becoming old… Besides, it’s probably better off that they’re dead.” He walks out of the cave without saying another word.

“.. Don’t mind him.” Bazz stands up. “He’s still recovering from what the Calamity did to us. He, out of all the Zoras, has been affected the most.”

Link tilts his head in curiosity, wanting to know more. Bazz catches onto Link’s reaction.

“I won’t go into much detail. Just know that he has lost all of his loved ones… And he is still healing from it.”

Link lets out a small sigh, looking back out from the cave and watching Sidon disappear from sight.

“Hey..” Bazz interrupts the silence. “If you really are our Link… And if you really are my old friend.. I need to ask you a favor.”

Link’s ears perk up.

“.. Please, find a way to restore Hyrule.. We have needed a Champion for a very long time. And we need one now more than ever.”

At first Link doesn’t react, still staring into the forest. He then slowly nods at Bazz’s request. Champion or not, he can’t stand seeing people suffer. And as far as he can tell, the Zoras are suffering very much so.

Bazz smiles slightly, looking downward.

Link then stands up, dusting himself off. He nods to Bazz before running off and finding Sidon.

“.. Thank you..” Bazz whispers as the Hylian disappears.

______________________

Sidon breathes angrily as he stomps through the forest. Why is he so worked up? There’s no way that Champion Link is alive. Hylians don’t live for that long looking that young.

Besides, if anyone deserves to be alive right now, it would be his sister.

His legs wobble as his pace picks up, his upper body then leaning down as he trots on all fours.

His sister loved the Hylian Champion. But did he stay true to his word and protect her? No. Instead, he ran off with the snobby princess, only to die!

Sidon starts to run now, his claws digging into the dirt under him as he dodges each tree.

If the Hylian Champion is alive, then that must mean his sister is alive as well. It would only be fair, wouldn’t it?

She deserves to live. Not him.

He comes to a stop as he approaches the river. Staring into the reflective water.

If any Champion was alive, Hyrule wouldn’t be so fucked up. It would’ve been fixed by now.

“Running around like a scary beast, I see?”

Sidon turns to look towards the familiar voice, his scowl gone as he smiles. “Muzu.”

The elder green Zora slowly walks to shore, his hands behind his back.

“You seem pretty pissed off. And that’s saying something since I’m the grumpiest Zora in all of Lanayru.” He chuckles.

“I know, and I apologize..” Sidon sits in the grass, calming himself down. “I’ve had a few confusing days happen to me recently.. And I’m not used to it.”

“Confusing, eh?” Muzu sits beside him. “What’s so confusing about it?”

Sidon chuckles, unsure where to start. “I guess I’m just overthinking.. Anyway, what are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be with the pups?”

“Ah, they're fine. Class already ended today anyway and I needed a break. Besides, the village that the youngsters have made seems to be thriving.”

“Truly?” Sidon asks in an excited tone. “I thought our people gave up on civilizations.”

“Not quite, it seems. More families are moving in. Hell, they even have a contract with a Goron who sells them valuables from across Hyrule. An economy is slowly building. And a family has started bringing in other Zoras, forming a pack in Brynna Plains right next to the bay.”

“That’s really good to hear..” Sidon smiles. “Maybe our people really are able to overcome our ferality.”

“Possibly.” Muzu nods. “But they don’t seem to be ready to allow laws or even a leader. I’m just proud that they even made a village on land. It’s in the wetlands, on Mercay Island.”

“That’s great news.. I’m proud of them. I really am.”

The two go silent for a moment, enjoying the scenery.

“.. Muzu.” Sidon starts. “... I know this is very weird bringing up to you.. But, what do you know about the Hylian Champion?”

Muzu’s tone changes, his expression bitter. “He was a weird one, that boy. Never spoke. Seemed over confident. All brawn and no brains… Why do you ask?”

“.. Just curious..” Sidon sighs. “And Hylians usually die after a hundred years, right?”

“Most times even earlier than that.” Muzu gives him a suspicious look. “If you think that he could be alive, you are mistaken. He was blown up by Guardians during the Calamity, thus failing his mission and dooming Hyrule.”

“.. I’m just curious, because-”

“Sh!” Muzu stops him.

“.. Pardon me-”

“There’s a Hylian behind us.”

Sidon freezes, sniffing the air as he hears small footsteps running towards them.

They both turn around, scales puffed out and eyes black as they prepare to kill. Expecting a hunter with a bow or sword.

But instead, a tiny unarmed Hylian tumbles out of the bushes from the woods, falling onto his chest, causing his hood to cover his head.

Breathing heavily, he stands up and dusts himself off. Muzu snarls, his claws ready to pounce.

“Sidon!” The Hylian calls, beaming with happiness as he sees his friend.

“Link?” Sidon’s eyes widen.

The Hylian tries to run up to him, but Muzu stops him in place.

“Stay where you are, filth!”

Link stops in place, alerted from the angered Zora.

“Muzu, relax, he’s harmless.” Sidon rolls his eyes as he walks up to Link.

The elder watches in shock as Link hugs Sidon’s arm, obviously happy to see him.

“What did I tell you about personal space?” Sidon scolds.

Link simply smirks, still hugging the Zora’s arm.

“A Hylian? Hugging a Zora?” Muzu questions as he stands up, his scales flattened as his expression changes.

Link tilts his head at the elder, liking how his head shape is different. Zoras are so cool!

“I know. I’m still surprised myself.” Sidon explains. “Muzu. This is my friend. He’s a Hylian I found who lost his memory…. And yes, he is harmless.”

Muzu growls. “You’re lucky I don’t have the energy. I would’ve ripped him to shreds.”

Link raises a brow at the elder. He has the energy to puff out his scales and snarl, but can’t attack?

“Sidon, you know what Hylians are. They are monsters! Just because he has amnesia, doesn’t mean that he is innocent.”

“Muzu, the runt just landed on his face while running over here.” Sidon blankly states. 

Link blushes in embarrassment, his ears drooped as he pulls the hood more over his face.

“Relax, there’s nothing wrong with tripping from time to time.” Sidon sighs as he turns to Link. “Don’t be upset.”

“Upset?!” Muzu scowls. “Who cares if he’s upset? You should've killed him the second you met him.” He crosses his arms.

“I was about to but.. But he was completely helpless.”

Link looks up at Sidon, his blue eyes staring into gold. This green Zora is saying that killing Hylians is normal. Yet, Sidon saved him instead. He’s sure damn glad that he ran into Sidon that day and not another random Zora.

“Well, many of us were completely helpless as well once hunters started killing us for our scales.” Muzu brings up. “I trust you Sidon, but you should know better when it comes to Hylians.”

Then Bazz comes out of the bushes, heaving as he tries to catch his breath.

“Fuck.. You’re.. You’re fast, tiny.” Bazz then notices the elder. “Oh, hey Muzu.”

“.. Did you just call the human ‘tiny’?” Muzu starts to tap his foot, unamused and annoyed at how two Zoras are now allowing a Hylian to live in their territory.

“What? No, I was talking to big guy over here.” He points to Sidon. The red Zora looks down at Bazz with an unamused expression.

Link then starts laughing, the moment being too funny to ignore.

“Oh, you think this is funny, human?!” Muzu stomps over to Link, the Hylian still laughing.

“Do you understand your situation right now?” Muzu moves the hood off Link’s head, then steps backwards as his expression changes completely.

Link stops laughing as he senses the mood change in Muzu, confused as to why the elder looks so shocked.

That alone was enough for Sidon to make his decision.

“Bazz. Come with me. I need your help getting us ready for our trip to the plateau. I think it’s time I find some answers.” Sidon turns and starts walking away. “Let’s go, Link.”

Muzu’s jaw drops even more as he hears the name clearly, the Hylian then following Sidon. Bazz following suit, leaving Muzu alone.

“... You better report back to me once you come back, child. You hear me?” Muzu calls out.

“I will. Don’t worry.” Sidon calls back, knowing it will hopefully ease the elder’s worry.

On their way back, Link notices both Zoras studying him. Bazz’s expression looking worrisome while Sidon’s is serious. What happened? Why did the old Zora look so shocked and scared towards him?

Link sighs, hating the fact that he still doesn’t understand what is going on. And his memory loss is not helping the situation.

As they arrive at Sidon’s hobbit, the two immediately start shoving things into a small bag. Mostly flint, leftover cooked catfish that they wrapped in leaves, and some extra clothes for Link.

Bazz walks up to the blonde, kneeling in front of him. “You two have a long trip ahead of you. We are in Tabahl Woods right now.”

Bazz then takes out a map from his side pouch.

“I suggest you guys stay on land for a bit and cross Indigo Bridge. Avoid the wetlands at all costs. Go the long route.” Bazz points his finger at a trail that avoids the wetlands.

Sidon then slides on a silver decorative belt with a pouch and sheath on the sides. He watches Bazz, looking at the map as well.

Continue on the trail until you find a bridge on your left. Cross the bridge and follow the trail until it forks. Go left again. This is where Sidon will carry you on his back and swim down the river.”

Link tilts his head in questioning. Bazz then explains.

“Past that bridge is Central Hyrule. It is swarming with Hylians and a graveyard for Zoras. There are guards along the border of the territory, making it impossible to travel into. You guys will swim south, down Hylia River and avoid the stables that reside on that river. You will keep going until you come across a long stone bridge with a dead Guardian near it called Proxim Bridge.. It’s before the waterfall to Lake Hylia.. Now, this area I don’t know much about. All I know is that you go east from the bridge, walk on land and the plateau should be right there.”

“... How many stables are along that river?” Sidon asks.

“Only two. Either you guys travel through it at night, or you go underwater. Both of them are risky. The stables have guards patrolling day and night and Link can’t breathe underwater.” Bazz informs.

“We’ll figure it out later then.” Sidon gives the bag to Link, pulling the straps over his shoulders. “This is your bag.”

Link nods. Then looks back down at the map. Hyrule looks huge.  
“How long?” Link asks, his voice getting better.

“How long will it take? Uhh, it’s hard to say. Traveling to the first bride on foot will take more than half a day. The wetlands trail will take the longest.”

Link nods at the information.

“The river alone may take a day and a half with Sidon swimming at full speed… But you might want to avoid that. Hylians have good ears and the guards near that river are armed with shock arrows. One hit, and Sidon will die.”

Link gulps a bit.

“We will take it slow then.” Sidon adds. “It may take us a couple days, but it’s better than risking death.”

“And once you arrive on land under the stone bridge, the walk to the plateau won’t take long at all.” Bazz finishes. “If you take your time and avoid fights, your travel should go smoothly.”

The black Zora then rolls up the map, handing it to Sidon. “Just make sure you bring it back in one piece.”

Sidon nods as he takes it. “Will do.”

“Well. Sidon. Tiny. I will see you guys when you come back.” Bazz smiles.

“I may come back.” Sidon starts. “But not Link.. Once we find out where he came from and who he is, I’m taking him to Central Hyrule’s border. He needs to go back with his own kind.”  
Link looks up at the red Zora in shock, his ears drooped. He doesn’t want to leave Sidon’s side. He loves where he is now.

“I don’t think he will like that though.” Bazz notices Link's hurt expression.

Sidon sighs, looking down at the blonde. “Link. You aren’t safe here. You saw how Muzu reacted towards you. You could get killed if you stay here any longer.”

“But..!” Link tries to protest, his voice breaking again.

“Link..” Sidon kneels in front of him. “I understand that you like us and see us as family. But you have to go home. I don’t want to coop you up in this small cave forever, fearing that you could be found and killed by my own kind… Some of us may be accepting, but most of us would rather see you dead.”

Sidon frowns at the Hylian’s reaction, his blue eyes looking dully down at the ground.

“I mean, you can still visit him, Link.”

The blonde looks up at Bazz.

“As long as you come here weaponized and in broad daylight, I’m sure you can come into our territory and survive. Sidon may not be able to visit you, but you can visit him. Zoras mainly only hunt for Hylians at night. During the day, most of them wade underwater with their packs. Just stay away from the wetlands and the bay.”

Link then looks back at Sidon. It’s not a bad idea. As long as he can still see Sidon from time to time, that way he is sure that Sidon is doing alright and is safe.

The blonde then nods in agreement.

“Good.” Sidon stands back up. “Let’s get going then.. And Bazz, keep and eye on her spear for me.”

“Will do.” Bazz walks up to the tarp, wrapping rope around it to ensure no one opens it.

Her spear? Link watches Bazz secure the trap.

“Until then, Bazz. Tell everyone I went out to deal with a Hylian problem. Let’s go, Link.” Sidon walks out of the hobbit.

“See ya later, Sidon. Later tiny.” Bazz then sets the tarped spear in the corner next to the small pool of water.

“Bye.” Link waves, then following Sidon out of the cave.

The two walk down through the woods, then start following a dull path with weeds starting to grow on it.

“Once we start travelling the river, it will start getting dangerous.” Sidon starts. “I doubt they will hurt you. But they definitely will kill me once they get a glance.”

Link nods, silently vowing that he will protect Sidon at all costs.

“Almost forgot.” Sidon unclips something from his belt, then hands Link a silver sword in a sheath.

“It’s a Zora Sword.” Sidon then removes Link’s pack from his shoulders. “Go ahead and put it on.”

Link looks at the straps on the sheath, then straps it onto his torso. Sidon then sets the pack back on Link’s shoulders.

“I have one with me as well in case anything happens.” Sidon points to the sheath on his side.

Link nods. The two continue their way forward, Link admiring everything around him. He would love to run off and explore everything, but the blonde knows to stay by Sidon’s side.

Halfway through the trail, Sidon gives up on walking on his two legs and leans down to walk on all fours.

“You ok?” Link quietly asks.

“Yea… Our legs are not fit for walking long distances.” He chuckles. “I remember way back when it was tradition for a Zora to avoid walking like this. We were told that it made us look scary, so we just went with it.”

“Hm..” Link hums in response, of course, already knowing this somehow. That memory seemed like it was a long time ago. Bazz himself said that Zoras and Hylians used to be friends over a hundred years ago.

“While we have the time, I mind as well teach you as we walk. Bazz wasn’t able to finish reading those books to you.”

Link nods, smiling a bit. He doesn’t mind learning.

“First, you NEED to understand what each race’s biology and traditions are. It could actually save your life in case you end up on their bad side. Firstly, and most importantly; Hylians.”

Link continues listening.

“Hylians, and I’m sure you know this, have very little evolutionary fighting skills. No claws, no fangs, no fur or scales. But, they do have excellent hearing.”

Link feels his long ears, understanding what Sidon is saying.

“To combat these lack of evolutionary traits, Hylians have crafted armor, weapons, shields, and even technology.”

They start walking downhill next to the river, Link admiring the sound of rushing water.

“Shiekahs have the exact same traits as Hylains. Except for the white hair, of course. And Gerudos on the other hand are a bit different.”

Link continues listening.

“They’re a race from the desert. So their evolution is much different than the others. They have much taller and stronger builds. They have a huge tolerance to hot and cold climates. And the most shocking part is that they are all women.”

Link looks towards Sidon. All women?

“Male Gerudos are extremely rare, only being produced every other century. So, the women have to travel in order to find a husband to reproduce.. Hell, I’ve even heard that some just travel to become a mother. That much dedication just to make sure that your race doesn’t become extinct.”

Now he really wants to see a Gerudo. Tall and strong? Kind of like Sidon!

“Those are the three human races. But, in a way, Gerudo are kind of the opposite of Zoras.”

Link tilts his head.

“They are known to use electric weapons, and are a bit more resistant to electricity as well. While we Zoras are very weak to electricity. Keep that in mind if you’re ever ambushed by either of them.”

The blonde nods.

Sidon continues talking about each race as they walk. Ritos have brittle bones, so one hit with a heavy weapon could kill them. But they are also incredibly fast in battle and go for ranged attacks. Gorons on the other hand have leather-like skin and rocks along their backs. They are too heavy to knock down and way too strong to even try and fight with melee attacks. Ranged attacks are the best way to bring one down.

“And as I said before, the weapons that I’d use against a feral Zora would be an electric arrow or any other electric infused weapon. Try and avoid using weapons with fire properties. Our scales always have water in between them, and fire doesn’t really burn our scales unless you keep a flame burning onto the scales for a bit. But I doubt any Zora will sit long enough for you to do that.”

Link nods, then looks left as he notices the river disappear and turn into a giant mass of water. Nothing but a thin treeline in between the road and the wetlands.

“.. Keep your head down. Let’s hope no one is around.” Sidon quietly instructs.

They walk quietly along the path, sometimes hearing voices of other Zoras talking to each other. Fuck, Sidon didn’t realize it was this crowded in the wetlands.

As they continue walking, Link feels.. Off. His heart starting to thump loudly in his chest, his fists curled at his side.

He slowly looks behind him, his eyes widen as he makes eye contact with a purple Zora, her golden eyes staring at him like a predator.

Sidon sniffs the air only once before he turns around as well, putting an arm in front of Link.

“Sidon?” The voice calls out. She then crawls out from the tree line. “Who is that?”

“... An amnesiac Hylian.” He carefully speaks.

She walks closer towards them, sniffing the air. “Are you planning to kill him? He looks too small to be a hunter.”

“That’s because he isn’t, Dunma” Sidon’s scales start to puff out a bit, preparing to fight but also trying to avoid it.

Link looks at her with curious blue eyes. Her purple scales look so pretty! He wonders if any Zoras have blue scales like the sky.

“.. He looks kinda cute.” She smiles. She steps a bit closer, Sidon allowing her as he doesn’t sense any tension.

“I’ve never seen a non-hunter Hylian before.” She sits in front of him.

Link then smiles happily. Looks like he made a new friend.

“You’re pretty.” He says happily.

The Zora blushes. “And you’re adorable! Such a well mannered Hylian.”

“Thanks for not trying to kill him.” Sidon lets out a sigh of relief, his scales flattening.

“Why would I kill him? You were walking side by side with him. It’s obvious that he isn’t a threat.. Just make sure my dad doesn’t see him. He’s on patrol right now near Zelo Pond.”

“Damnit, we are passing through there.” Sidon groans in annoyance. “Do you at least know when Rivan’s coming back?”

“Not a clue.” She shrugs. “Moonrise maybe? The nocturnal usually guard our home at night for us and I’m pretty sure Rivan knows that by now.”

Such a familiar name, Link wonders.

Sidon looks up at the setting sun through the trees. “... If we take our time walking, we could make it by moonrise.”

“Where are you going anyway, Sidon?” Dunma asks. “I sure hope not near Central Hyrule.”

Sidon sighs again. “Well, near it, but not into it. We’re heading to the Great Plateau. I was going to have him ride my back as I swam the river.”

“That’s really dangerous.” Dunma frowns. “You do know that Hylian riverside guards are equipped with shock arrows, right?”

“I’m aware.. But I have to go there. This Hylian here has some mysteries that need to be solved and I want him to regain his memories before he can go home.”

“What an odd mission.” Dunma smiles. “But hey, at least you found a kind Hylian. Those are so rare these days.”

“I want to help.” Link quickly speaks. The two Zoras look down at him.

“I will go home and tell everyone how kind you are. Then they will stop hunting you.” Link’s voice remained quiet, but his determination still shows.

“.. Will that work?” Dunma asks.

“It’s worth a try.” Sidon ruffles Link’s hair, the Hylian smiling at the gesture.

“Then, I wish you both luck on your journey.” Dunma bows slightly. “Please be safe.”

“We’ll be fine.” Sidon assures. “We have a long road ahead of us and a time frame of when to arrive. I will visit you to assure you I survive the trip.”

“Thank you. Farewell then. Bye little Hylian.” She smiles as she waves.

Link pauses in fixing his ponytail, waving back at her then continuing. Once finished, the two then continue walking. Dunma going back into the wetlands.

“We better hope damn well that Rivan leaves that area soon.” Sidon adds. “He hates Hylians more than anything. We’re just lucky that his daughter is more curious than feral.”

Link continues looking at the trail in front of them. So far he hasn’t seen any killer Zoras. Maybe he can convince Rivan that he isn’t a bad guy. The Hylian then takes out a leather collapsible water bottle, taking a few sips from it as they walk.

The two walk in silence this time. Sidon knows the danger ahead and hopes that Link remains calm in case something does happen.

As they walk, they watch as the land around them becomes darker and darker to the point where Link has to hold onto Sidon’s head fin as the Zora walks on all fours.

“You can’t see, can you?”

“Nope.” Link sighs.

“Stay near me then. And stay quiet.” Sidon walks a bit slower for Link.

The Hylian blindly walks next to Sidon, seeing nothing but the dark blue sky above him through branches and leaves. If it weren’t for the trees, it wouldn’t be so dark.

“We just passed the pond.” Sidon whispers. “I think we’re in the clear.”

Link lets out a sigh of relief, the two continuing their walking.

“Freeze, Hylians!”

Sidon and Link both stop in their tracks as torches go lit around them. Multiple armed Zoras circled them without Sidon knowing.

Damnit.

Link pulls up his hood quickly, the shout making him jump a bit.

“.. Sidon?” The black Zora calls out.

“Rivan. Call them off. The Hylian is on our side.” Sidon calmly speaks.

Link clings closely to Sidon, his ears drooped. He didn’t expect there to be multiple Zoras. How can he convince them all that he is good?

Rivan stares at Sidon with a blank face before full out laughing. “Ahaha! Good one! What, you hogging him for yourself or something?”

Some of the other Zoras laugh quietly. But their laughs stop abruptly as Sidon lets out a low hiss at them. Some of them back away.

“Wait.. Sidon, you can't be serious.” Rivan looks at him with a confused expression. “Don’t let the kid swoon you. He’s just like all the others.”

“He’s not.” Sidon’s scales start to puff out. “Let us pass. I promise you that he is on our side.”

Rivan hands his torch to the Zora next to him, then crawling on all fours towards Sidon, his scales lifting as well.

“Sidon. Think for a moment. Hylians are nothing but bad news.” He starts to circle the two, his eyes never leaving Sidon’s.

“They killed my wife. They killed our friends… They killed your father and sister.”

Sidon’s eyes widen, his pupils overtaking gold as his eyes turn black. He hisses loudly at Rivan.

“If Hylians really cared about us, they wouldn't have allowed the Calamity to happen. They wouldn’t have forbidden us from their city! The Champions wouldn’t have perished if the Hylians would’ve just grown the fuck up and helped us!” Rivan growls.

The Zoras around them step back, making the circle bigger to allow a fight to start.

“Do not ever bring my family up again!” Sidon snarls.

Link looks back between both Zoras. Rivan said that the Champions have perished.. And Bazz said that he looks exactly like a Champion? Link’s blue eyes scowl in determination as he walks between the fight, his arm out in front of Sidon.

“Are you finally admitting that your kind are responsible, Hylian?” Rivan bares his teeth.

“Link, get behind me!” Sidon loudly commands.

In front of everyone, Link removes his hood, his blue eyes staring directly towards the black Zora.

And to Sidon’s surprise, the scowl and blackened eyes fade from Rivan’s face. The Zora looking at Link with a shocked expression.

“.. I.. I know you.” He examines Link’s face. Some of the other Zoras stepping out of formation to look as well.

“I do too.” A female Zora with very light purple scales speaks up.

Sidon then looks at Link as well. That’s impossible. There’s no way Bazz, Rivan, AND Gaddison remember this Hylian.

He can’t be a Champion. They all died... Wait.

Sidon looks around at all the other Zora’s every single one of them being distracted by Link. Seeing an opening, Sidon rushes Link onto his back and runs off on all fours as fast as he can.

“Wait!” Rivan runs after them, a couple Zoras following him including Gaddison.

Sidon huffs heavily as he runs. “What were you thinking?!” He shouts at Link. The Hylian clinging to his back.

The Hylian then shrugs with an embarrassed expression. He didn’t expect that reaction from everyone but it stopped the fight at least.

As they continue to get further away from the other Zoras, Sidon takes a hard left over the first bridge, then goes left again when the road splits. After a few minutes of running, Sidon skids to a stop along the second wooden bridge as he quickly spots a Hylian guard with a lantern.

The guard points his weapon at Sidon as he stops, then looks up at Link with a raised brow.

The blonde simply waves at him. “Can we pass?” He blankly asks.

“.. What the fuck-” The guard freezes as he sees two other Zoras start crossing the bridge, both of them also trying to stop as soon as they notice the other Hylian. Gaddison lands on her chest while Rivan accidentally bumps into Sidon.

“Well isn’t this just comedic.” Sidon snarls at the two. “Why the hell did you follow us?!”

“Well, why the hell is the Hylian Champion with you?!” Rivan yells.

“I don’t know if he is a Champion or not! All the Champions should be dead!” Sidon argues.

“But he obviously isn’t!” Gaddison stands up. “That’s Link! That’s no doubt our Link!”

“How about this.” Rivan starts, approaching Link. “Fluffy white clouds. Clear blue..” He then motions for Link to finish it for him.

“... Zora?” Link guesses.

Rivan and Gaddion both gasp, their eyes wide with surprise.

“It is Link!” Gaddison smiles.

“Ahem.”

All of them turn towards the Hylian guard.

“... Look, I’m just here to make sure that other races or unlicensed Hylian travelers don’t cross the border.. And I’m honestly confused why one of us is with you guys and not being eaten alive.”

“Because he’s our friend!” Rivan turns to Link. “You have to remember us. We were a part of the Big Bad Bazz Brigade back when we were children. Me, you, Gaddy and Bazz. We.. We would always swim together when we were children..”

Link looks at them both, his eyes sparkling as some bits and pieces of memory play before his eyes. The sound of laughter, Bazz always failing at hide and seek…

“I… I think I do remember.” Link smiles.

“Then that means you can save the world!” Gaddison brings up.

“Wait, what?” Link gets caught off guard.

“You’re the last remaining Champion.” Rivan adds. “You can bring down the shitty Hylian government and bring peace to our country again! You are basically the next leader of Hyrule!”

“Whoa, whoa, slow the fuck down.” Sidon interrupts. “You all know that Hylians turn old and weak after only eighty years. It’s been over a hundred years and he is still young. There is no way he is the Champion. Possibly a descendant if anything.”

“But Link never had a child.” Gaddison adds. “Nor did the princess. They were both still young at the time.”

“Can I say something?” The guard shyfully asks.

“No!” All the Zoras yell at him, the guard then shrinking behind his spear.

“Why not?” Link brings up.

“Because he’s a Hylian.” Bazz scowls at the guard.

“.. But I’m a Hylian.” Link smiles sheepishly.

Bazz and Gaddison look at Link, their expressions unreadable.

“I-It’s about the last Hyrule knight.. The one with the sword..” The guard’s voice almost quivers.

“.. Fine.” Bazz crosses his arms.

“Alright then. Uh, there's a legend that’s been told to us Hylians when we were kids. My brother and I loved the story-”

“Just get to the point.” Sidon rolls his eyes.

“Oh! Uh, right! Anyway, the legend is about the last Hylian knight who was trying to save the princess from a terrifying monster. But he was badly wounded in the process. So, she used the last of her strength to put him to rest in a magical bed so he may one day wake up and save the kingdom… But it’s only told as a fairy tale. Not really as a historical event.”

The three Zoras stare at Link as the Hylian slides off Sidon’s back. His blue eyes wide as he stares at the guard.

He knows he’s heard this before.. Except, not really by mouth, but by actually _seeing_ it. He turns to Sidon.

“We need to go. The plateau.” He informs. His eyes determined.

Sidon looks down at the river beneath them. The current looks fast enough to get them away from here in only a few seconds. And with Sidon’s swimming speed, they can disappear.

“I will prove to you all that that story really is nothing more than a myth.” Sidon calls out to everyone.

“.. Wait, Sid-”

He then grabs Link and dives into the river, making the Hylian hold onto his back as he swims away as fast as he can. Link holds on for dear life, doing his best to ignore how cold the water is.

The Hylian tries to count in his head, distracting himself from the cold. But all it does is make the moment last even longer. He then thinks of the firepit back in Sidon’s home. Bazz teaching him more things about life and Hylians.

“Link.”

The blonde opens his eyes.

“Stop holding your breath. You will die doing that. Breath through your nose, deep and long. It will help you build internal heat.” Sidon continues to swim at full speed. Ignoring the many Hylians along the bank of the border that have heard him swimming.

Link does as Sidon says, taking longer and deeper breaths.

“Keep doing that. Do not ever stop breathing when you’re cold.”

Link then closes his eyes again, focusing on breathing and ignoring everything else around him.

Just breathe. Don’t hold your breath.

“Breathe easy during battles!” A rough voice booms in Link’s head, a memory paying before him.

Stone walls surround him, the sky bright and blue. Many other armed Hylians are around him, practicing on punching bags and targets.

Link, being a child, is holding a training sword as he watches the instructor train some newbies. The little boy being away from the crowd as he is not a part of the lesson.

“The steadier you breathe, the better. You must stay calm during battles. Panicking induces fear and bad decisions. You can’t think straight while hyperventilating.” He walks around the courtyard, watching everyone practice.

The boy does as the man says, breathing slow as he stares intently at the practice dummy. The dummy being made of wood with armor on it.

With scowling blue eyes, the boy easily cuts off the weak points of the armor before slicing his sword completely through the wooden dummy.

Everyone stops what they are doing as they watch, the instructor grinning at Link and giving him an approved nod.

The boy’s eyes widen with joy, a small smile on his face.

“Link.”

The blonde snaps back to reality. Realizing that Sidon has stopped under a bridge.

“Stay quiet.” He whispers. “We are under a bridge near a stable.”

Link’s teeth chatter as he looks around, not being able to see much. But he definitely can make out the moving torches above the wood they hide under, footsteps moving with the flame.

“Stay alert.” One of the guards orders. “I have gotten word about something swimming in these rivers from the knights north from us. They think it’s a Zora. A big one. So stay sharp tonight.”

“We will.” One confirms. “We have only seven electric arrows in total. One for each of us. We better not miss when we see it coming.”

“And I’m sure you won’t.” The commander speaks again. “Keep the travelers in the stable for now. Tell them we have it under control and will keep them safe.”

“Yes, sir.”

Many footsteps leave the bridge, leaving only two soldiers.

Sidon moves the shivering Hylian from his back into his arms. Holding the poor blonde tight. He didn’t think the river would be this cold tonight.

Link curls up in the Zora’s embrace, one hand holding his mouth shut and trying to prevent his teeth from chattering.

Sidon then quickly rummages through Link’s bag before taking out a ruby trinket.

“Hold this near your chest.” He whispers as he hands it to Link. “It has magic properties.”

Link does as said and almost sighs in relief as the trinket warms up and his body temperature rises. What a great thing to bring with. If only Link had one after he left the plateau.

“Get some rest. I will remain awake until I find an opening.” Sidon speaks into Link’s ear.

The Hylian nods, understanding the plan. He leans his head against Sidon’s chest, closing his eyes and doing his best to get his mind off the lingering danger around them.

And after two hours pass, Link still cannot rest. Sidon is becoming more and more anxious, constantly looking around to find a guard turned, a torch lit out, an opening; just something!

But as the night goes on, Sidon’s heart thumps more and more loudly.

“.. I have an idea.” Link whispers.

Sidon looks down at the Hylian as he leaves Sidon’s arms. Still holding the ruby amulet, Link dives down a bit and comes back up with a good sized rock. He then points in the direction they just came from.

“.. It’s risky.. But I can try.” Sidon nods.

He takes the rock from Link, before moving his arm backwards and throwing it a good distance away from them.

And the splash from the rock was loud enough for all the guards to run after it.

“Freeze where you’re at, beast!” One yells.

Link climbs onto Sidon’s back again and the Zora takes off, being as quiet as he can. His breath hitches as he notices a traveler next to the river, staring at them as they swim away, but sighs in relief as the Hylian doesn’t call for the guards or anything.

After making a good distance between themselves and the stable, Sidon then crawls out of the river, limping into the forest.

As Sidon stops, Link slides off Sidon’s back and watches in worry as the Zora collapses into the grass. Link lays right next to him, still holding the amulet.

“We.. We made it.” He breathes heavily. “Get rest.. You’ll need it.”

Link frowns at Sidon’s words. “You need it most.”

Sidon chuckles a bit. “Yea..”

They both lie there for a bit longer, Sidon succumbing to sleep quickly with his head in his arms and his body twisted like a lying dog. Link then moves closer to the Zora, his body lying right next to Sidon’s torso.

His eyes then close, his body unable to move as his exhaustion catches up to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be up sometime next week again. Hopefully I can continue having this story on a steady schedule.


	4. On Our Way

When Sidon awoke, he wasn’t surprised to find the Hylian sleeping so close to him. Yawning, he slowly sits up, taking in the fact that they are still alive.

But as he turns, his body freezes up.

Sitting a few feet away from them is a female red Zora, her eyes locked with Sidon’s.

Sidon immediately stands on all fours, walking in front of Link’s sleeping form.

“... A Hylian and a Zora. Sleeping peacefully together.” She tilts her head. “Why is that?”

Sidon lets out a low hiss, asking her to back off.

She smirks at his reaction. “I was going to kill him once I caught his scent.. But then I found you.”

“Then leave..” He huffs.

“I say that you come with me.” She stands on all fours, her body language no where near aggressive.

“Why so?” Sidon remains in a defensive posture.

“..Well, you look tired.. And my nest isn’t far from here. I can treat you well.” Her voice remains smooth.

Sidon’s eyes widen as he understands her sentence. “... We only just met.”

“Yes, but you are just my type.” She smiles.

Sidon sniffs the air, his pupils going round.

“I smell blood on you.” He brings up.

“I had a troublesome hunter earlier.” She then turns to show off a small gash on her side. “It doesn’t hurt too bad.” She adds.

“.. Are you thinking that my Hylian here did it?” Sidon asks.

“Oh, not at all. I already killed off the hunter… And he’s  _ your _ Hylian?” She leans down to look at Link.

Sidon snarls a bit. “Come no closer to him.”

“... Alright.” She backs up.

Link’s ear flickers as he hears Sidon’s growl. He looks up and is surprised to see Sidon right in front of him with another Zora a few feet away.

“Sidon?” Link quietly calls.

“Stay still.” Sidon orders.

“Awe, how cute. A Zora and his pet Hylian.” She giggles. “You sure look like my type, but boy, are you strange.”

“There’s a village in the wetlands that can tend to your wound.” Sidon changes the subject. “Now if you’ll excuse us, we must leave.”

Link stands up, grabbing his bag from the ground. As Sidon approaches Link, the female Zora changes her tone.

“So, you like killers, but you turn down one of your own kind?”

Sidon turns around, the female’s posture more defensive than before.

“He has not killed a single Zora. And I’m turning you down because I know for a fact that the second I walk towards you and away from him, you will kill him.” Sidon adds.

She snarls, her scales puffed. “You are a traitor! You won’t even breed to continue your rare Subspecies!”

Breed? Subspecies?

Link raises his brow at her. The hell is she talking about? Sidon isn’t rare. He’s just cooler than her and she needs to get over it.

Wait, what does rare mean again?

“Why would I breed with a Zora I don’t even know?” Sidon remains calm.

“Why would you defend a worthless Hylian!?” She hisses. “Just let me kill him!”

Sidon roars loud enough for birds to fly out of the trees around them. His red scales puffed out and sharp with his teeth bared.

“Say that. One. More. Time. I dare you.” Sidon warns.

“Let. Me. Kill him!”

“Shut up!” Link shouts.

The two Zoras stare at him.

“Sidon is my friend. Please don’t hurt him.” Link walks in front of Sidon.

“Link, get behind me.” Sidon stops the Hylian.

Seeing an opening, the female Zora lunges towards the Hylian. Sidon shoves Link aside and allows her to pounce onto him instead, her claws digging into scales.

Sidon then shoves her off him using his own claws, his eyes black as he attacks her.

Link watches in horror as he sees teeth and claws dig into scales, beastly hisses and growls as they fight. 

The female then tries to bite at Sidon’s neck, but misses. Thus allowing Sidon to pin her head down onto the ground and use the long claw on his foot to slice open her back.

She screams in agony, desperately trying to get him off her.

Sidon then bites her head fin and uses his head to throw her away from him. As she tries to stand back up, she looks up in horror as Sidon is right above her, his teeth dripping blood and eyes black, almost soulless.

“Sidon!” Link grabs his elbow fun, pulling on it. “Let’s go!”

The male Zora growls as he turns to Link, crawling towards him as the Hylian walks backwards.

The female takes the opportunity to run away from the battle, her wounds too painful to keep fighting.

“Sidon..” Link stops in place, then sets his hands on Sidon’s cheeks. “Sidon. It’s ok.” He smiles. Not an ounce of fear in his eyes.

And for the second time, Sidon once again saw nothing but beauty in front of him. Those blue eyes showing nothing but understanding and kindness. His body posture relaxed in front of a feral beast.

The Zora steps back, shaking his head and sitting down. He blinks as his pupils return to normal slits. Link stands in front of him, frowning as he notices a few claw marks on his body from the other Zora.

“Thank you.. For snapping me out of that.” Sidon sighs. “I swear, she was the weirdest one I’ve ever met.”

Link laughs a bit, agreeing with him. Sidon then stands back up, spitting the blood out of his mouth.

“Let’s get going then. We slept in more than I wanted to.”

Link nods, following Sidon into the river. And this time, it isn’t too cold. But he still remains holding onto the amulet.

Riding on Sidon’s back, the two then take their time traveling down the river, Link eating the rest of the cooked catfish before it goes bad. Sidon on the other hand catches a fish in his mouth and eats the meat off it as he swims.

Link looks around him, remembering this river. Isn’t this the one that he traveled after waking up? And how did he miss seeing the stables along the way? Well, the multiple trees everywhere probably hid them from his sight.

“.. Where did you find me?” Link asks.

“Well, I found you near the outskirts of Moor Garrison Ruins. You were pretty damn close to the wetlands. You’re lucky I found you. I was further away from my home because I was visiting Muzu to see his plans on building a new village.. Then, I wandered over towards the ruins and you bumped right into me.”

Damn. He walked barefoot all the way to the wetlands? No wonder why Sidon seemed angry when they first met. Link would have stirred up panic in the village.

Halfway through, they stop on a small island filled with flowers with a strange looking rock on it. They settle near the shore. Link looks up at the structure in curiosity. Where has he seen those things before?

“That’s a shrine.” Sidon answers for the silent Hylian. “People used to visit them to pray for good luck and enhanced skills… No one knows what’s inside, or even how to get inside.” Sidon then takes out the map Bazz gave them, examining it closer.

Link hums in interest as he stares at it.

“I think there’s a safer path to take to avoid the stable.” Sidon motions for Link to come look as well.

The Hylian leaves the Shrine alone and settles next to the Zora, looking at the map.

“Ok. So we are right here on this little island where the river splits. The stable is right over here past the bridge. I say we cross the river and land over here in West Necluda, right next to the Dueling Peaks. We walk through the land mass, avoiding the stable, cross the river again, and Proxim Bridge will be right there.”

Link nods at the plan, liking it a lot. It looks way less risky.

“The only risk is the road. But travelers are way less aggressive than guards. Guards go for the offence while travelers only defend. And I doubt there’ll be any hunters looking for Zoras in an uninhabited area. Make sense?”

Link nods again.

“Good.” Sidon rolls up the map, putting it back in his pouch. “Let’s get going then.”

They both stand up, Sidon getting into the water with Link climbing on his back. They cross the river with no issues, landing onto the new territory.

“I’m going to be honest.” Sidon adds as Link slides off his back. “I’ve never been near this area before.”

Link chuckles slightly. Somehow that doesn’t really surprise him.

After Link pours the water from out of his boots, the two then proceed to walk. Link looking around him. Just through the many massive trees, Link spots out a mountain next to them.

“Those are the Dueling Peaks.” Sidon explains. “They are one mountain that is split down the center.”

Link then looks up at Sidon, his eyes full of curiosity.

Sidon smiles a bit at Link’s childish wonder. The blonde is always full of questions but never proceeds to ask any.

“They say that the mountain was split by a dragon.” Sidon smirks even more as Link’s eyes widen with awe.

“What’s a dragon?” He asks.

“Well, it’s a big beast with glowing scales and massive teeth. Some even say that dragons have six wings and six legs.”

“Whoa!” Link smiles wide.

“But I think that’s pretty silly. There’s actually a slate about dragons, the drawings on the slate say that the dragons actually looked more like serpents and were able to fly without wings.” Sidon adds.

“Can we go see one?” Link starts to jump a bit, excitement overfilling him.

“Ah, I wish we could.” Sidon sighs. “Some say the dragons went extinct from the Calamity. Others say that they left because of the war… To put it bluntly, no one has seen a dragon in a very very long time.”

Link’s ears droop a bit, but his mind keeps thinking. “... I will find one.” He says confidently.

Sidon chuckles lightly at that. “Alright. I won’t stop you.”

As they approach the river, they do the same actions as before. Link riding on Sidon’s back as they cross it. As they walk onto the land, Link puts the amulet in his bag, no longer cold.

“A two day travel downstream.” Sidon shakes like a dog as he leaves the river, water flinging from his scales. Link smiles at that action.

“I didn’t think we’d get here so soon.” He admits. “It’s not even sundown yet.”

The two walk until they find a path, Link looking up at Sidon nervously.

“It’s alright.” Sidon assures. “We just follow it, cross the bridge, then find a way onto the plateau. With me around, no one will dare to try and hurt you.”

Link nods, then follows Sidon as they walk along the path. They remain silent as they walk, Sidon a bit nervous as well.

He’d have no idea where he is, if it wasn’t for the map. He has never once traveled this far away from his home. He has no idea if there are guards around or if there are other Zoras in the area, since there is so much water around them.

When they come across the bridge, curiosity overtakes anxiety as Link examines the structure and stone carved walls.

“Howdy strangers!”

Sidon immediately reacts, stepping in front of Link and letting out a loud hiss.

The Hylian in front of them, simply raises a brow, setting his spear down to lean against the wall.

“Easy there, big guy. I’m not a guard. This is actually my home.” His voice remains calm, as if trying to calm a raging horse.

Sidon relaxes slightly, his predatory eyes still not leaving his prey. “.. Your home?” He starts.

“Yea. I have a small hut set up near the shrine.” He scratches the back of his head. “Man, you Zoras have gotten paranoid over the years.”

“You don’t live in the city?” Sidon asks

Link then walks up next to Sidon, looking at the man in front of them. The Hylian has short brown hair and wears a beigeish-pink tunic with a tan vest.

“Nope. Got tired of that shithole. I found this bridge traveling once and it used to have bokoblins guarding it. So, I killed them off and guarded this bridge since. This bridge is actually a major traveling mark since it is the main junction between Central Hyrule and West Necluda.”

“.. Huh.” Sidon then shakes his head. “Wait, a major travelling point?”

“Yep.” The man confirms. “Mainly for Hylians. But I have seen other races travel through here. Although Zoras are pretty rare to come by.”

“Shit, Link, we have to move.” Sidon nudges Link to walk.

“Wait, relax.” The man assures them. “According to travelers, this is my territory. My turf, my rules. And my rules say that there is no fighting or rude staring aloud on my bridge.”

Both men stare at the stranger. His turf? The city allows him to own a piece of land?

“By the way, my name is Brigo. And welcome to the Proxim Bridge… Ta-da?” He awkwardly grins.

“.. Well, since you’re friendly towards my kind, do you think you can help us out?” Sidon relaxes himself, the instinct to fight faded.

“Sure.” he leans against the wall. “You need directions?”

“Well, sort of.” Sidon sighs. “We need to get to the top of the Great Plateau. Do you know if there's another entrance to it at all?”

Brigo frowns a bit. “Afraid there isn’t. The old entrance was caved in and the stairs to that entrance are now underneath a lake as far as I heard. I mean, there are plenty of vines and tree roots to climb. But that’s the only way up as far as I know.”

“Damnit.” Sidon sighs. He hates climbing. Especially vines. With his weight, any vine would snap.

“I mean, the vines are pretty big. If you’re worried about one of them snapping while climbing it, think again. They’re as thick as a tree trunk.” Brigo adds, hoping to cheer him up.

“Think you’re up for come climbing?” Sidon turns to Link.

The blonde nods with confidence. He knows what vines the guy is talking about anyway.

“Glad I could help.” Brigo smiles. “By the way, if you don’t mind me asking, why are you guys visiting the plateau?”

“Well.” Sidon starts. “This little one suffers from amnesia. And the plateau is the last place he remembers. I’m hoping to try and get his memory back.”

“Ah, that explains why he isn’t scared of you.” The man nods. “It’s really rare to see a Hylian traveling with a Zora these days. Are you from Lanayru?’

“Yep. We traveled down the river.”

As Sidon and Brigo talk, Link walks towards the wall, seeing a structure sitting in the sand in between where the river splits. He then goes completely still as he sees the thing.

For some reason, despite it being still, the shape of the structure alone has Link shivering. The sounds of explosion and screams run through his mind.

The long arms and clawed metal screaming warning signs at him. And that one eye.

He feels as if that eye alone is more dangerous than anything else he has encountered.

“Hey, is your friend ok there?” Brigo adds as he watches Link shudder as he stares at the broken down machine.

Sidon walks over to him, setting his hand over his shoulder. Link snaps out of whatever phase he was in as he sets his own hand over Sidon’s. Realizing he wasn’t breathing, the Hylian then takes slow and steady breaths.

“Ah, don’t worry about that thing.” Brigo walks up next to them. “It’s been dead for years. All of them have been, actually. If you wanna see more, head to Fort Hateno or visit Central Hyrule. There’s a bunch just laying around.”

For some reason, Link sighs in relief.

“Well, thank you for your time.” Sidon keeps his hand on Link’s shoulder as he turns to Brigo. “Depending on what we find, we might see you again when we travel back over the bridge.”

“Welp, see you around then. And good luck.” Brigo waves as the two men continue their travel, Link right beside Sidon.

“.. Are you alright?” The Zora asks as they walk.

Link simply nods, his expression too blank to make out any emotions. Why was he so paranoid of that thing? Brigo himself said that it was dead, whatever it was.

Link relaxes more as they walk over the bridge and onto the path. His face then shows curiosity as he looks at the ruins around them. Broken down stone walls and houses surround the path.

Sidon says nothing as Link looks around. The topic of how this spot is a massive grave from the Calamity isn’t really something Sidon feels like putting into words for Link.

And Link doesn’t seem to mind nor ask.

Before they knew it, they then stop before massive carved stone walls covered in vines and tree roots.

“... How did you even get down from up there?” Sidon asks.

Link then points to the vines, Sidon then nodding in understanding.

“Then let’s start looking for a way back up.” He adds as he looks around for a vine tough enough for his weight.

Link already found one to climb. Sidon found one not too far from Link.

“There should be a small dagger in your bag.” Sidon calls to him. “Use it to help you climb.”

Link nods, rummaging through his pack and taking out the blade. He watches as Sidon climbs the vine using his claws. Link tries to mimic using his dagger.

At first he struggled. His boots not catching the vine under him and his hands having trouble getting grip.

“Wrap your legs around the vine!” Sidon calls from above.

When Link does as told, only then does he understand. He uses both hands on the dagger to pull himself upward. Then when he pulls the dagger out, his legs support him on the vine.

He continues this method, exhaustion starting to grow in the Hylian as he climbs. Damn, he didn’t even realize how hungry he was.

As he gets near the top, Sidon is already there to help him up. Link then sits down as he catches his breath.

“I can catch us some food.” Sidon starts. “You need rest before we continue.”

Link nods, agreeing. He then stands back up and walks up to Sidon. They both walk only for a little while, just enough to be away from the cliffside.

“Here is good.” Sidon nods. “You stay here and catch your breath. I will find food and some wood. Scream if anything happens.”

Link nods again, sitting down as he watches Sidon leave.

\----------------------

After some time passes, the two relax by the fire. Sidon eating some fish he caught while Link eats some apples alongside cooked fish.

By now, it is far past sundown. The two take their time to eat and relax after their long journey.

“By the way.” Sidon says in between bites. “I looked around the plateau while gathering materials. There is no sign of intelligent life here. This place is completely barren. The only spot I didn’t check over was the mountain. Too cold for my scales.”

Link nods. At least they’ll be safe here.

After eating, Link changes into cleaner garbs, similar to the other pair but instead of just plain black the garb is decorated with reds and grays.

The two lie down on the grass, Link moving closer to Sidon as he drifts away to sleep. Sidon on the other hand remains awake.

What will they find here? What will happen if Link’s memory is forever forgotten?

What will happen if Link really is a Champion?

The evidence isn’t clear, but after Bazz, Rivan,  _ and  _ Gaddison recognized him, Sidon has been doubting himself more.

He doesn’t want this Link to be a Champion. The Hyrulian knight who guarded Princess Zelda’s life. A calm and collected individual who used actions rather than words.

Lover of Mipha, Princess of the Zora and sister of Sidon…

To even imagine that the Champion could ever forget Mipha makes Sidon mind race with judgement and anger. But.. Is it his fault?

He looks down at the sleeping Hylian. So far, Link has been kind, caring, and almost annoyingly too curious for his own good. The scars alone tell Sidon that his story was not a very pleasant one.

The Zora curls around the Hylian, sighing.

Perhaps such thoughts should be left for the morning. For now, Sidon can feel his eyes drooping as his body screams for sleep. And Sidon allows himself to drift off.

The area around them is full of crickets and spring peepers, the ambience being loud enough to cover up the many deer grazing on grass. Loud enough to cover the sound of foxes playing around.

Loud enough to cover a chime in the distance, blue light landing inside a cavern where the Hylian first woke up in.

The light then shapes together a young woman with long white hair and piercing brown eyes. She looks at the empty machine behind her, setting a small machine on her hip.

“About time you woke up.” She talks to herself as she runs off to find whatever it is she is looking for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe that I am actually able to get this story on a steady schedule! Next chapter will be up next week.


	5. The Sheikahs

Link awakens to the sound of birds chirping around them, his blue eyes opening. He then blinks his eyes awake as he sees small little eyes staring at him, a lizard settled on his forehead and looking directly at the Hylian.

Link lets out a laugh, the lizard then scurrying off as well as the many small birds around them. He stretches as he sits up, then gently pets Sidon’s head crest. He can wake up the Zora later.

For now, he decides to take in the scenery around them. But it doesn’t take long for his eyes to catch a silver haired woman, sitting just a few feet away from them. The woman has a strange red tattoo on her forehead, which looks too familiar for Link.

She raises her brow. “Finally awake, I see.” She then stands up. “Let’s get going then-”

“S-Sidon!” Link quickly shakes the Zora awake, Sidon blinking his eyes quickly before his pupils lock onto the Sheikah woman.

The beast hisses as he stands up on all fours, defensively standing in front of Link.

“Relax, sharky.” The woman then puts her index finger on Sidon’s nose, wiggling it a bit until Sidon then starts to sneeze over and over.

She rolls her eyes. “Relax, Link. I’m Impa’s granddaughter. You’ve been asleep for a while and I need to take you somewhere safe where Impa can inform you on what happened.”

Link and Sidon stare dumbfoundedly at her. Sidon then clears his throat.

“You.. Know him?” He carefully asks.

“No, I was talking to that tree over there.” She rolls her eyes then sighs. “No shit I know who he is! Do you have any idea how long it took me to find him?! I thought he was already heading to Kakariko Village, which has been abandoned.”

“.. Who.. Who’s Impa?” Link tilts his head at the woman.

At first, the Sheikah rolled her eyes again, then walks up to Link to grab his cheeks with one hand, her brows furrowed.

“Quit fooling around. Impa was yours and Maiden Zelda’s right hand woman, your companion in battle. Your planner.” She then examines Link’s face more, her eyes widening as she notes the absolute confusion in his face.

“He has amnesia.” Sidon steps into the conversation. “The last place he remembers was this plateau. We are looking for clues to help his memory.”

The woman’s eyes remain widened, her mind in complete shock over what she is hearing. She then lets go of the blonde’s face as she sighs.

“Follow me, then. I know exactly what clue you are looking for.” She starts walking, turning around only to see Link and Sidon state at her in confusion.

“Didn’t you hear me? Lets go!” She calls.

The boys then follow behind her, Sidon watching Link as they walk. The Hylian looks completely confused, his eyes distant as if trying to remember what the Sheikah was explaining to him.

After walking up a hill, the Sheikah then enters a cave, walking downstairs then jumping down where the stairs have broken off and ended.

Sidon jumps down after her, then holds his hand out for Link and helps him jump down as well.

And as they pass through the second door, only then does Sidon’s eyes widen, his jaw open in shock.

The Sheikah then leans against the stone bed where Link woke up.

“This the place you were trying to show him?” The woman asks the Hylian.

Link nods. “I woke up here.”

Sidon looks at the machine in awe, walking up to it and feeling the odd stone that makes it up.

“Now, let me show you something.” She says as she reaches up with a slate-like tool and holds it up to the top part of the machine. The lights then blink blue for a moment before a screen appears in front of the bed, stone moving away to show it.

Both boys watch in awe as the screen shows what looks like the outline of a body with many red spots on it.

“See that, Link?” She moves away to show him. “That was you.”

Link tilts his head, a brow raised in questioning.

She then sighs. “Take off your damn shirt and I’ll show you.”

Sidon silently questions her as well, Link taking off the Hylian tunic on him and showing his bare chest.

She then points to the screen. “See that red gash on the body? Now, find the scar on your own body. It should be identical.”

Link looks down and eventually finds it. A long ragged scar that reaches from the top of the left side of his stomach, down to under his belly button. Exactly the way the screen shows it.

“That was one of your major wounds. Your organs were damaged there. Now.” She points at another spot. “Look for this one.”

Link immediately looks to his left shoulder, finding a large round and jagged scar.

“That was when a Guardian shot at you. It was a direct hit. Your collar bone broke from the impact.”

Link walks up to the screen, seeing all the various red spots and then looking along his torso, many of them all being in the same exact spot. He then looks at his left arm where there is another red spot, but finds nothing.

“That was from a broken bone. You won’t find a scar from that.” She explains. “You also had three broken ribs and a concussion.”

“From what??” Sidon finally chimes in, not understanding any of this. “How the hell did he get that wounded? And a Guardian shot at him? All the Guardians have been dead for years now.”

Paya smirks. “Yeah. A century, actually.”

Sidon’s eyes widen at her words. Paya then turns to Link.

“Link. A hundred years ago, you fell in battle at Fort Hateno. You were protecting Princess Zelda at the time. After you feel unconscious, many Shiekahs took you here; to the Shrine of Resurrection.”

Link’s ears perk up. Zelda. He knows that name.

“Link.” She continues. “You are the last Champion living among us. You are Hyrule’s last hope.”

After that sentence is said, Sidon looks away. He really is the Hylian Champion… And he is the last one alive. Which means that Mipha truly didn’t make it.

“You.. You don’t remember anything?” Sidon says as he looks back at Link. “.. Do you perhaps remember at least one person? Another Champion? Someone who cared for you most… She was a Zora with my colors.”

Link thinks for a moment, his eyes searching until he remembers that one memory he had. A memory from when he was a child with that one Zora.. Her name was-

“Mipha.” Link smiles as he looks back up at Sidon.

Sidon then kneels down to Link’s level slowly and unsurely pulling him into a hug before sighing.

“.. Thank you.”

“I’m sure my grandmother would like to see you as well.” The woman smirks. “And if my guess is correct, you are Mipha’s younger brother.”

Link pulls away from the hug to look at Sidon. Mipha’s brother? Is that why he is so upset over the Champions being dead?

“Yes.” He sighs. “And it puts me at ease knowing that Link remembers her at least.” He stands back up.

“Good.. Welp.” She pushes a button and the screen then shows many words and numbers. The main number being the date at the top. As the date speeds up, the body outline becomes less red. The date then stops after the red completely disappears. 

“A hundred years and three months.” Paya whistles a bit. “You were pretty damn beaten up.. Funny thing is, your heart beat was completely silent for..” She pushes a few buttons as the screen reads out more info. “About twenty years after we put you to sleep.”

“.. You were dead for twenty years?” Sidon looks down at Link.

“That’s probably why he suffers from memory loss.” Paya then allows the screen to disappear, then looks down on that weird slate as she messes with it. “Damn, Purah and Robbie are going to go nuts over this information.”

Link and Sidon stare at each other for a moment, Link looking a bit pale from all of this information.

“Oh, and one more thing.” Paya interrupts them. “Since your shark friend knows about who you are and everything, and because he’s also Lady Mipha’s brother, he’s stuck with you for the rest of your mission.”

“Wait, mission??” Sidon shakes his head.

“Yep. We can go over that once we arrive at Tempest Gulch.” She then taps on the screen of the strange slate. “Ready to go?”

“.. Wait, where is that at again?” Sidon asks, nervous about how fast all this information is being hit at him.

The woman then grabs Link’s arm. “Link, hold sharky’s hand.”

“I have a name you know..” Sidon adds as Link holds his hand, even the Hylian being unsure about what is happening.

“Ok! Try not to vomit!”

And just like that, they vanish into blue light.

______________________

Usually, the castle is alive with activity and meetings. Special licensed travelers would visit to sell what they have collected outside of Central Hyrule. Sometimes they brought in different foods and materials. Other times they would bring in Rito feathers and Zora scales.

The castle was more of a central merchant market, where the castle would buy from the travelers, then give to licensed merchants to sell to others in the city. Of course, the merchants would need to give 20% of their sales back to the castle.

Many travelers and merchants would have meetings with a Noble or two to discuss sales and the future Hylian industry.

But rarely did a guard ever ask for a meeting.

The castle remained quiet today, all meetings came to halt and the castle entrance closed its doors. If anyone asked for a meeting, it would have to wait.

The guard nervously walked into the throne room, the floor being circled by the many Nobles that rule over the city.

“We shall begin the meeting.” One said, as they all sat at their desks.

“The client may now tell us what he saw.”

The guard clears his throat. “ E-erm, well, this one evening while I was on guard duty for one of the bridges, a large red Zora approached me with a Hylian riding on his back.”

Immediately the Nobles speak to one another quietly, then slowly go quiet as they wish to hear more.

“The Hylian then asked me if they could pass, in which I said no. But then two other Zoras come running up to me, the three Zoras then arguing over the Hylian… What makes me confused is that the two other Zoras claimed that the Hylian was the Hylian Champion. Saying that his name is Link.”

This time the Nobles gasp, speaking more loudly with one another.

“That’s impossible.”

“A Hylian with a Zora? That’s even more preposterous.”

They bicker with each other, then go quiet as one Noble taps a wooden hammer mallet onto the table, exclaiming that he has a say.

“The Champions all died a century ago. The Hylian Champion, as our books say, claims that he fell during battle with deadly wounds. May I ask what he looked like?”

“O-Of course.” The guard stammers a bit before collecting himself. “He had blue eyes and long blonde hair tied into a ponytail. I’m also pretty sure that I saw some scars on his face. One on his lip and another on his cheek. There were other scars, but those two were the ones I could easily see.”

One of the Nobles takes out a piece of paper, then motions for one of the soldiers in the room to come over to his desk. He hands the guard the paper, then the soldier walks over and hands it to the guard.

His eyes widen as he looks at the drawn picture, the picture being of all the Champions together. “That’s him! That’s exactly what he looked like.”

The Nobles speak among themselves again, the soldier taking back the paper from the guard. He then hands the guard a pouch of rupees. The Nobles then quiet themselves again.

“We thank you for this information.” One woman says. “We ask that you keep up the good work and report back if this blonde boy is seen again. And keep this confidential. As for now, all guards and soldiers will be given a new objective to bring this boy to us if he is seen around our borders again. You are dismissed.”

The guard bows. “Thank you, thank you.” He quietly speaks as he is escorted out of the room.

Then the entire room is filled with conversation and argues as soon as the door closes.

“How the hell is he alive?!”

“Will he take over our city?!”

“Should he be our new ruler?!”

A wooden hammer slams against the desk, everyone going quiet.

“We must not allow any of this information to spread through our city!” An older man shouts. “This may just be a false alarm. Even if it isn’t, we must stay calm. It is our job, our  _ duty _ to keep this castle safe! And if he is alive, he will most likely be trying to find out about his princess. In which, he must never  _ ever _ find out!”

Everyone in the room nods in agreement.

“He is extremely deadly, a being that is capable of killing anything around him. A weapon of Hylia herself. And if he does someday arrive, we must try and get him on our side as soon as possible. He could just be our only hope. And possibly, our only threat.”

______________________

Link stumbles as they teleport onto a shrine, Sidon barely catching him in time. The two men look around eagerly, completely stunned at what just happened.

“Welcome to Akkala.” The woman smirks. “I, Paya, will be your guild.”

“Akkala?!” Sidon turns to her. “How, what- what the-”

“This smart little thing can teleport people.” Paya taps on the strange slate. “But it can only teleport to this shrine and another shrine on the plateau. As far as we know, the other shrines need to be activated before we can teleport to more places.”

Paya then starts walking. “You boys coming? Let's go.”

Link and Sidon then quickly catch up with her.

“May I ask, where in Akkala are we?” Sidon asks.

As they walk out of the cave, Link looks around in awe at the small waterfalls around them. Paya then jumps into the small shallow spring.

“We are at the Spring of Power. Right below North Akkala Valley.” She answers.

Before Link jumps into the spring, Sidon grabs him and sets him on his shoulder. Link smiles a bit as he watches Sidon step into the spring. It is a bit colder here and Sidon cares enough to make sure he doesn’t get wet from the chilly spring water.

“The Spring of Power?” Sidon continues as they walk around a large statue.

Link looks up at it in awe. He saw the same statue in that one building on the plateau.

“Yep.” Paya smirks. “We Sheikah usually come here to pray for inner strength to overcome our emotions over problems. Can’t go forward if you feel as if you’re too weak to do so.”

Link hums a bit at Paya’s words. To overcome emotions over problems.

“In other words, complaining about shit doesn’t do anything.” Paya notices Link’s interest. “You have to pull up your pants and work hard to overcome your problems.”

Paya then hops out of the spring and onto the stone. Sidon sets Link down then steps out of the water himself. When Paya walks into the small tunnel hidden behind vines, Sidon sighs. That tunnel looks way too small.

“You can fit if you use all fours, sharky.” Paya adds as she continues forward. Link stops to wait for him.

Sidon then slowly crawls into the tunnel. Tight fit, but he’s at least able to make it through.

“Anyway.” Paya continues. “My grandmother has been waiting for your awakening. She sent me out to check on the Shrine of Resurrection every other day or so. And you have no idea how relieved I was to find out that you finally woke your ass up.” She chuckles.

Link smiles sheepishly, then moves the vines out of the way for Sidon as they exit the tunnel. The Zora shakes like a canine before standing back up, sighing in relief. He hates small spaces.

“It’s a bit of a walk from here, but it’s better than traveling all the way from the plateau.” Paya adds. “Let’s move now.”

Sidon and Link follow Paya through the land. The flowers in the trees make the ambience all the more mystical.

“I.. I can’t believe that Sheikahs still live in Hyrule.” Sidon breaks the silence. “My people thought that you guys hid yourselves on the plateau. While others claimed that you just left Hyrule behind all together.”

“We were about to.” Paya nods. “And we actually did settle on the plateau for a little while. My grandmother told me about the war and how our tribe was completely against it. We did as much as we could. We even got on our hands and knees and  _ begged  _ for the Hylians and other races to stop fighting. That the princess and the Champions did not risk their lives just for another war to start.” 

Paya sighs. Then continues. “My grandmother went into detail about how close they were to achieving peace. But for some reason, everyone then accused us for the Calamity, saying that if we had the machines more under control, then the Calamity would’ve never happened the way it did.”

Link’s ears droop at the sad tale. If he didn’t fall during battle, maybe he could’ve helped the Sheikahs achieve peace.

“So, we went into hiding. I was told that our tribe stayed hidden on the plateau for a good ten years. Then, when the trees appeared, we then decided to go somewhere else. Somewhere safe and away from the conflict.”

“Akkala.” Sidon adds. “That makes sense. There is no civilization out here at all, besides the Gorons. And they rarely ever venture down here anyway.”

“Well, they kinda do now.” Paya smirks.

Sidon looks over at her. “Don't tell me.. You were able to make an alliance with them??”

“Uh huh.” She smiles. “The Gorons even agreed to guard the Akkala borders for us, claiming Akkala as their land. We have a great alliance and a great economy thanks to them.”

So, Link will get to meet Gorons too? The Hylian smiles to himself. He can’t wait to see what a Goron looks like. Zoras look incredible with their beautifully colored scales and golden eyes. And Shiekahs have such pretty silvery white hair! He bets that all races must look amazing.

They continue to follow Paya deeper into Akkala. And only a few hours of walking pass before Paya finally stops.

“Now then.” She turns to them. “I am going to warn you right now. As soon as I bring you both up here, and as soon as you walk into my grandmother's quarters, you cannot turn back and just abandon the mission put upon you. All of my tribe, all of Hyrule, is counting on you. And once you accept the mission we hand you, you cannot turn around and abandon it. Do I make myself clear?”

Link nods. Sidon shrugs then nods as well. He didn’t expect this, but now that he knows who Link is, he must protect him.

He knows that his sister would be very grateful for his actions.

“Alrighty.” She then punches a tree and a large flat piece of wood then falls down, the wood having rope connected to all ends.

“Well then. After you.” She smirks.

Link and Sidon carefully step onto the platform. Paya then follows them onto it and tugs at the rope twice. And before the two realize what is happening, the platform then starts to rise up.

Link looks around in awe, then looks up at the tall trees above them. He can make out some movement among the flowers and leaves.

And after a minute or two, the platform then stops. Only then does Link and Sidon’s eyes go wide.

An entire village connected with bridges and houses are built into the many tall trees around them. The village is active with many Sheikahs walking the area, children laughing and playing as they run along the bridges.

“Welcome to Tempest Gulch.” Paya smiles. She then starts to lead them into the village. “We have been hiding here amongst the trees for decades now.”

Sidon notices everyone they pass start to stare at them. Some kids look up at Sidon with wide curious eyes.

“My people have been looking forward to your arrival, Link.” Paya adds.

The blonde simply cannot put into words how amazing it is up here. It doesn’t take long until they reach the center of the village, the one building much larger than the others with two guards standing outside of it.

And both guards' eyes widen as they stare at Link.

“Evening.” Paya says casually. “Is grandmother busy?”

“N-not at all!” The one claims. “Go right inside. And Zora, duck your head when walking in. We apologize that our houses aren’t tall enough to fit a Zora.”

“It’s no problem?” Sidon replies awkwardly. Why are they apologizing? It’s not like any Zora comes to their hideout frequently.

As they walk inside, Paya instructs them to stand beside her. In front of them is an old woman with a large straw hat sitting upon a tower of pillows.

“... So.” The old woman sitting in front of them starts before even looking at them. “You’re finally awake.”

She lifts her head to look at the three. And once her eyes catch Link, a warm smile slowly forms, her face almost seeming younger despite her old age as pure joy settles into her features.

“It has been quite a long time, Link.” She lightly hits her leg in enthusiasm. “I am much older now, but… You remember me, don’t you?”

The old woman then slowly examines Link’s expression, confusion settled into his features with sad eyes.

If only he could remember this woman. She seems to care very much so for Link, and yet, he can’t remember anything about her.

“What is the matter?” Impa asks, her smile faltering. “You are looking at me as though I am a stranger to you. Those eyes… They lack the light of familiarity.”

Paya and Sidon frown at bit, watching as Link’s fists clench, his eyes staring at the woman in front of him. Trying to force his brain into remembering something, anything about this woman.

“It is I, courageous one.” She continues. “Impa. Surely you must at least remember the name Impa?”

Paya is about to speak and explain, but then Impa gasps as she understands what is happening.

“I see…” She sadly starts. Her eyes wide with disbelief. “So you have lost your memory.”

Paya then quickly runs up to her then quietly whispers about what she saw and the information she has gathered.

Impa then nods to her and Paya sits next to her.

“Well, it matters not.” Impa adds. “In fact, that may actually be a blessing in disguise for the time being… Dearest Link… Please come a bit closer.”

Link then grabs Sidon’s hand, the Zora following him to come closer to Impa.

Impa seems to smile at the gesture. “I see you have found a friend.”

Link then smiles as he nods. A good friend, too.

“Ah, fate has such a way with itself. You seemed to not only make a friend, but find someone who was a part of your past. Little Prince Sidon. I am very happy to meet you again. Although, I doubt you remember seeing me at all. You were so young.”

“I don’t remember.. But thank you.” He lightly bows.

She then turns back to link. “A hundred years ago… Yes, a hundred years ago, the kingdom of Hyrule was destroyed. After you fell, Princess Zelda’s final wish was to place you in a sacred slumber.. And then… All alone… Alone she went to face Ganon.”

Impa’s expression alone tells how much suffering she has dealt with over the years. All of her friends died while she went to defend the Sheikahs all by herself.

“Before Princess Zelda went to nobly her fate… She entrusted me with some words she wished to say to you. I have been waiting a hundred years to deliver the princess’s message.” Impa starts.

“However!” She adds. “These words, which the princess risked her life to leave you… Well, if you are to hear them… You must be prepared to risk your life as well.”

Sidon doesn’t like where this is going. But as he turns to look at Link, he hesitates to say anything.

Link’s eyes are scowled, absolute determination has settled into him.

Impa then continues speaking. “But I am afraid that burden may be too much to bear while you are still without your memories. I leave the choice to you. When you feel you are ready to receive the princess’s message, return to me.”

Everyone is quiet now. Link still looking determined. Sidon wants to say no. He doesn’t want Link to go through that without his past memories. But he also knows damn well that Link’s memories probably are really nothing more than just fighting and war.

Impa said so herself that it is a blessing in disguise that Link is without his memories.

Link then turns to Sidon, a proud smirk on his face as he nods at him.

The Zora can't help but smile back. Mipha would want Link to do this. To keep moving forward and avenge hers and the other Champion’s deaths.

“The words that the princess risked her life to impart to you.” Impa continues. I cannot pass them on to someone who lacks conviction. Are you prepared to risk your life for the greater good?”

Link then nods. “I am.”

“Ha!” Impa’s smile returns. “Not a memory to your name, yet you are intent as ever to charge forward with only courage and justice on your side. You have not changed a bit. Once a hero, always a hero.” She nods in approval. “Very well. Since you have lost your memory, I will recount for you all that has happened… And Sidon.”

The Zora looks up at her.

“I have a question for you as well.” Her voice holds a serious tone. “Link has already agreed to the future ahead of him. And your sister, Mipha, was a Champion as well. Therefore, you should understand the impact this will have on Link.”

“I do understand.” Sidon confirms.

“Usually, I would’ve had Link go on this mission alone to prevent any other lives being impacted from the future events he will need to go through. Yet, you still stand beside him. Even after he agreed to risk his life in the name of the princess… Are you willing to do the same, all the while protect Link while his memories are still fragile?”

“I am.” Sidon now feels the same determination as Link.

Impa smiles. “Welcome to the team, Sidon of the Zoras. Now both of you, get comfy. For I will tell you what happened.”

Impa starts with the royal family of Hyrule and Ganon, claiming that they have always had a history together. A princess, a knight, and a monster. Fighting in battle over and over again. Sidon has heard many fairy tale books about these legends. But now knowing that they are real, makes them all the more interesting.

She then explains about the civilization of Hyrule ten thousand years ago, how they created machines and mechanical wonders. The Divine Beasts and the Guardians. Then when Ganon did appear, they fought valiantly and succeeded.

And that was exactly what Zelda and Link tried to do a hundred years ago. The Shiekahs have dug up the Divine Beasts and the Guardians, able to control the machines to destroy the upcoming threat of Hyrule. But failed ultimately. 

“In order to avoid making that grave mistake again, the princess left you these words…” Impa continues. She then looks directly at Link.

“Free the four Divine Beasts. That is what she said.”

Sidon’s eyes widen.

“Four Divine Beasts?” Link asks.

No, nonono is she crazy?!

“But the Divine Beasts have been motionless for decades.” Sidon brings up. “Without the Champions, how can we even get inside?”

“I will tell you.” Impa nods. “But first, Link must know what they are.” She turns her attention back to the hero.

“The four Divine Beasts are the ancient Sheikah weapons wielded by the four Champions who Ganon defeated. The Divine Beast Vah Rudania, controlled by Daruk of the Gorons. The Divine Beast Vah Medoh, controlled by Revali of the Rito. The Divine Beast Vah Ruta, controlled by Mipha of the Zora. And the Divine Beast Vah Naboris, controlled by Urbosa of the Gerudo. It would be extremely ill-wised to face Ganon without the power of the Divine Beasts to help you.”

“I’m sorry..” Sidon starts to shake, the information terrifying him. “I thought that the princess died sealing Ganon away. Ganon doesn’t have to be defeated again… Right?”

Impa smirks. “That’s what everyone thinks.”

“.. How.. If she’s alive, then why is Hyrule-”

“Separated? That is because she is in a state where she cannot command nor move… I know that she is alive. I wouldn't live this long if she was dead… And I wish I knew where she was.”

Impa sighs, then continues. “But for now, the Divine Beasts are our main focus.”

Paya then stands up, walking up to Link and handing him the slate she has been carrying.

Link takes it from her, then his eyes light up at the familiarity of the strange object. He watches as the screen lights up on it.

“That there is a Sheikah Slate.” Impa informs. “It will help guide you on your mission. And learning to use it will be your first task.”

Paya then steps forward. “In order to activate the Divine Beasts so you can get inside, you must take the Slate to the Akkala Citadel Ruins. There is a tower hidden on the top of the ruins. Once you activate the tower, it will send signals to the Divine Beasts to make them operational again.”

“That’s.. Pretty far.” Sidon takes out the map Bazz gave him. “Will we meet any Hylians along the way?”

“You should not.” Impa nods. “I know how Hylians have become hateful and spiteful towards other races and I am happy to announce that Central Hyrule does not hold any Divine Beasts. But be aware of hunters.”

She then turns back to Link. “One thing I need to mention about the Slate is that it is not yet complete. I have not been able to send anyone to get it fixed due to the separation. But after you activate the tower, your next quest will be to head to Hateno Village.”

Sidon tilts his head. “Where is that at?” He looks at the map.

Paya walks up to him, pointing at its location. “Right here. Past the Dueling Peaks. It’s known to be the last free Hylian village away from the City. The people there are much kinder and far less racist.”

Sidon gulps, uncertain about venturing into a Hylian village.

“There is a lab there that can get the Slate to operate better. You will need to get it fixed before heading to the Divine Beasts.”

“Tower, Lab, Divine Beasts.” Link repeats to himself, memorizing the order of their mission.

“I am certain you two will succeed.” Impa smiles. “Link. You are Hyrule’s last hope. Do not let the princess down.”

Link nods.

“Good. Paya, take him outside. And take this before I forget.” She reaches behind her, unfolding a blue fabric and opening it up.

Link’s eyes lock onto the white designs of the shirt, slowly reaching out and taking it.

“That is that shirt you wore a hundred years ago. All the Champions wore a royal blue as proof of their skills.”

Link nods, holding the shirt to his chest. He can put it on later.

“Now then. Paya, you may take Link outside.” She turns to the Zora. “Sidon, stay for a moment. I must speak with you about other matters.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this one being late. The next chapter will be up sometime after next week.


	6. The Tower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this one taking so long. My laptop took a shit on me and I had to re download some files that went missing.

As Link and Sidon headed off to their journey, the Sheikahs were kind enough to give them more supplies and food. They told them that Akkala is a good base for them to come by to heal and rest every now and then.

With a course set and full bellies, the two travel towards the ruins Impa told them about. Link is excited for the new adventure, his eyes glimmering with a confident smirk on his face.

Sidon on the other hand, is terribly worried for the hero.

“You will be traveling with him.. Therefore, you will be his guild to keep moving forward.” Impa told him back at the village.

“Why so?” Sidon questioned.

“Link may not remember them, but he has painful memories to bear. Being a soldier at war turned him cold and mute… I will admit that this is the first time I have ever seen him smile so much.” Impa explained. “A part of me wishes that those memories will fade away and Link will continue to be happy… But at the same time, he must remember who his friends were before they died and how much they cared for him.”

Sidon thought for a moment. Then responded. “What happens when a bad memory does appear?”

“Then it is your job to keep him moving forward. You are not only his friend, but his path finder.”

Sidon sighs as he replays the conversation over and over in his head. Go to the ruins, activate the Slate, Free the Divine Beasts, then go to Impa. Mission accomplished then. This shouldn’t be too hard.

The boys then find the road that leads to a multi race stable. And also to the ruins.  They follow the road silently, then stop half way as night falls upon them. Sidon takes out his water carton from his pouch, pouring the water along his scales.

Link tilts his head at Sidon’s actions.

“My scales need water in between them to prevent friction.” Sidon explains. “It also prevents them from dehydrating and dying.”

Link nods at the new information. He’ll make sure that Sidon always has water with him.

The two huddle close for the night, falling asleep side by side to stay warm from the early spring cold. The next morning, the two eat the food the Sheikahs provided them, then continue on their way.

As Sidon focuses on the road ahead of them, Link is examining the Sheikah Slate Paya gave to him. Touching the screen to open different things, finding out what it can do.

And so far, it doesn’t really do much.

As they walk, Link squints his eyes as he sees something else walking towards them. A large orange man with a backpack.

“Hello, fellow travelers!” The man waves his massive hand.

“That’s a Goron.” Sidon whispers to Link, knowing that the Hylian will most likely ask later. They all stop in the path once they come closer.

“A Zora and a Hylian? Now that's a sight for sore eyes. Glad to see at least one of you guys not trying to kill each other.” The Goron exclaims.

Sidon chuckles a bit. “Not the first time we’ve heard that. Oh, and I’m supposed to tell you that Paya let us into here.”

“Ohh, the little Sheikah girl! Glad to hear you aren’t trespassers. I’ll let you go on your way then.” The Goron then waves again. “See you two around eventually.”

They then continue walking, the Goron walking the opposite direction of Sidon and Link.

“I forgot to mention.” Sidon adds as he turns to the Hylian. “Impa instructed me to tell the Gorons that Paya was the one who brought us here. It puts them at ease so they know that we aren’t here to stir trouble.”

Link nods. He’ll definitely remember to do that.

After walking the trail for a while, they finally approach the stable, seeing many Hylians and Gorons interact with each other. Link’s eyes look around at everyone as they walk onto the territory. Sidon then takes out the map.

“There are many cliffs around this area.” He exclaims. “So how do we get to the ruins? Any ideas?”

Link shrugs, then looks at the map as well.

“Holy Hylia!”

Sidon and Link look over to see a group of Hylians staring at them.

“You’re a Zora, aren’t you?” The woman asks.

Sidon slowly nods.

“Ah, your scales are so pretty! Back in the city, everyone taught me that Zoras have sharp scales, but yours look so smooth.” She smiles as she walks up to them.

“Sorry if I’m interrupting you guys.” She bows slightly. “I don’t mean any harm. I’m just happy to finally see that my parents were wrong about Zoras. Anyway, do you two need help? You guys look lost.”

“A little.” Sidon sighs. “We’re trying to get to the Citadel Ruins. Without climbing too much, of course.”

“Oh, that’s easy!” She smiles as she points down a road. “Just walk through there until the cliff sides vanish. Then turn right and the bridge to the area should be right there.”

“That.. Helps out a lot.” Sidon then smiles a bit. “Thank you. I didn’t realize that the people around here were this kind.”

“Most people in Akkala came here to get away from the City’s racism and laws.” She explains. “I simply got away because I wanted to prove my family wrong about the other races. And so far, I’m learning more positive things than negative.”

As the two continue talking, Link takes in the surrounding area. He sees many of those hoofed beasts being fed in stables, which is when his curiosity takes over as he walks away from Sidon and towards the stables. One of the beasts notices him and bobs its head at him.

“Looking to buy a horse?” A blonde woman asks as she strides up to Link.

Link tilts his head at first, but then realizes that she is talking about the beasts. So, that’s what they’re called.

“No thanks.” Link replies quietly.

“Sorry for assuming then. You just seemed interested in them.” She continues. “Let me guess, you love horses but are too poor to buy one.”

Link then nods sheepishly. Good thing Bazz taught him about money.

She then lets out a small laugh. “Let me give you some advice then. There’s a rumor going around about these wild mustangs up on Hyrule Ridge near the canyon. And apparently some of them are so fast and powerful, that even our own pure breeds can’t catch up with them. And best of all, the mustangs are free… You just gotta somehow train one of them.”

Link nods at the valuable information. He doubts he will need a horse since Sidon looks far too big to ride one. But perhaps he can catch one for himself.

“I’m Jana, by the way.” The stable worker adds. “You’re the one with that Zora, right?”

Link nods again, looking at Sidon who is still going over the map with the one woman.

“I’ve actually never seen one before at our stable. Glad to see that there are at least some of them that have left behind their ferality.”

Link then looks at her with a confused expression. Ferality?

Jana quickly notes Link’s confusion. “My guess is that you aren’t from around here, are ya? Well, all of Hyrule has been told to be weary of Zoras. Apparently, after their monarchy fell, their formal traditions fell as well. Leaving many of them to act like feral beasts with animal impulses.”

“Animal impulses?” Link asks. He still doesn’t quite know what certain words mean.

“It means that they have the instinct to kill without second thought.” Jana explains. “Like how bears or wolves always assume that anything that approaches them is a threat. We were taught that Zoras are the same way. They will kill on sight if seen on their territory.”

Link shakes his head. “Not Sidon.”

Jana then pulls her attention away from the Zora and looks at Link.

“He saved my life.” Link adds with a smile.

It takes a moment for the stable worker to understand what Link said before she starts to smile as well.

“Glad to see that we were wrong about Zoras.” She adds.

Sidon then thanks the woman he was talking with before walking up to Link. 

“Good news.” He starts. “We have an entire plan set. All the trails we will be taking have been marked down along with some shortcuts.” He shows Link the map.

Link examines the map before nodding in approval. This will definitely make traveling way easier.

“Let’s get moving then.” Sidon puts the map away. “I think I’m causing too much attention towards us.” He sighs.

“That’s only because most of us Hylians have never seen a Zora before.” Jana adds. “Don’t take it personally. Even I was surprised when I saw you.”

“Either way, it’s best we leave.” Sidon continues. “Ready to go?”

Link nods. He turns to the stable worker, giving her a small wave.

“Goodbye then. Hope to see you two around.” She replies.

The two then make their way away from the stable, following the trail Sidon made on the map. Sidon then lets out a sigh of relief once they’re far enough away from the stable.

“I honestly expected at least one Hylian to try and kill me..” Sidon then walks on all fours, feeling more comfortable away from the stable.

Link rolls his eyes. “I wouldn’t let them.”

Sidon scoffs. “One man against an angry stable mob? Now that's a fight even a Zora would run from. Link, you need to understand that those types of stables are very rare. The only reason why no one tried to kill me is because it is under the rule of the Gorons.”

Link tilts his head towards the red Zora.

“... A Goron can crush three Hylian skulls with one hand. Make one angry, and you might be able to witness it happen.” Sidon explains.

Link thinks for a moment. Then looks back at Sidon. “The Gorons defend Zoras?”

“Not quite.” Sidon continues. “In the Goron’s territory, their stables and public areas are under high security. They put rules in place, one of them being no violence, as violence can scare away merchants and traders. The Gorons have the largest economy in Hyrule. They care greatly about trade and money going around. Their private territories on the other hand have different rules. If you try and walk in without a merchant’s license, death is the only thing they will give you.”

Link’s brows furrow. “Then how will we get to their Divine Beast?”

“We don’t even know where it is yet.” The Zora informs. “I have no idea if they abandoned their Divine Beast like we did or not… Hell, I don’t even know if they still have public places open around the mountain. Either way, we’ll find out how sooner or later.”

Link nods. He’s right, they know nothing about the locations of the Divine Beasts. Even Impa didn’t really know where to look. Guess all they can do is just look for themselves.

As they turn away from the trail, the two come across a broken down stone bridge. What makes Sidon worried is the movement that is on the bridge.

Their eyes widen as they notice a man on the bridge, his feet just inches away from the cliff with a moblin waving its sword at him.

Sidon and Link react immediately, running towards the fight. Sidon runs ahead of Link and with an angry growl, he claws at the moblin’s side.

The creature lets out an angered snarl as its body falls onto the stone. Link takes this chance to unsheathe his sword and jab it into the monster’s skull. It dies on impact.

At first, the man cowers from the Zora, his own sword and shield covering his head. But he calms himself down once he realizes that Sidon is not there to hurt him.

“Nice one.” Sidon smirks as he gives Link a fist bump. The hero smiling in success.

“... A Zora and a Hylian? Together?” He says out loud, not believing what he is seeing at first. But when Link gives him a scowl, he immediately bows.

“I’m so sorry. How rude of me. I shouldn't be saying that to the ones who saved me.” He then stands up straight, sheathing his sword and shield.

“My name is Nell.” The man states as he fixes his sandy blonde hair. “Thanks for saving my ass. I’ve never seen a duo take down one of those things so quick.”

“We’ve been around.” Sidon responds.

“Well, in that case, I’m guessing you’re here to visit the ruins?”

Link nods, then sheaths his own sword as well.

“I’d be careful if I were you.” Nell warns. “I come here to pay my respects from time to time, but this is as far as I can go. The area ahead is infested with monsters.”

“.. Pay respects?” Sidon asks.

Nell then turns to look at the ruins. “That’s the Akkala Citadel Ruins. Long ago, at the peak of Hyrule’s power, they built a fortress to protect Akkala. It was said to be unassailable, but during the Great Calamity, Hyrule Castle fell… The army had no royalty to lead them.”

Nell continues. “With no other choice, they fell back to this citadel to make their last stand. Sadly a concentrated assault from the out-of-control Guardians spelled the end for this fortress too.”

He turns back to the two. “In a real sense, The kingdom of Hyrule met its doom here.”

Link frowns at the sad tale. He really missed a lot that happened during his hundred year slumber.

“Thanks for the story.” Sidon's expression looks unamused. “But we need to climb that thing. Any tips to help us?”

“Wait, you’re serious?” Nell raises a brow. “Look, I get that us warriors can take a battle or two. But you have to believe me when I say that this place is dangerous.”

Link looks over the bridge, raising a brow as he looks down at the run off from where the bridge crumbled away.

Nell sighs. “Looks like my warnings mean nothing to you. Very well..” He then points to the left of the bridge. “The only safe way is to follow onto that hill. It will lead you directly to the stairs to climb upward. And as I said before, be careful. It is dangerous. Hell, I wouldn’t be surprised if it was haunted as well.”

“I’m sure the Hylian ghosts will flee once they see me.” Sidon rolls his eyes as he starts walking away from the bridge. Link follows after him.

“.. Well, tread carefully then. And give me a report on how the place looks if you make it back.” Nell smirks.

Once they make their way around the cliffside, they then take the hill up to the ruins. Link looks up at the broken down structure. Hyrule met its doom here… It no doubt looks destroyed.

“It reeks like death here.” Sidon snarls as they approach it. “There are possibly dozens of bodies inside the citadel… Let’s avoid going inside and take the stairs up.”

Link nods in agreement, then jumps and grabs onto the stone railing that blocks the stairs. Sidon gives Link a small lift before he climbs over himself. 

As they start walking up the stone stairs, Sidon immediately walks in front of Link, taking the lead as he defensively has his arm close to Link.

“He wasn’t kidding about the amount of monsters here.” Sidon sighs. “I can smell them. Stay vigilant.”

Link takes out his sword, heeding the Zoras warning as he stays focused as they continue to walk upwards. When they finally do approach a bokoblin, Sidon easily kills it by grabbing its head and throwing it off the cliffside.

Those things seem so weak against the Zora. No wonder why Sidon didn’t care about Nell’s warnings.

As they get higher, they finally approach a platform. Only thing is, the platform happens to have a camp of bokoblins and moblins. They all stare at the two men, their eyes beaming with malice.

“Damnit.” Sidon groans. “I should be able to take care of this-”

Link sprints forward with his sword ready, his blue eyes focused. If Sidon can kill one with such ease, then he should be able to as well.

With a slash of his sword, Link was able to make a direct hit on one of the bokoblins, the creature yelping as it falls to the ground. It then lets out a screech, the remaining monsters grabbing their weapons with their eyes on Link.

With uncertain bravery, Link’s hands cling to his sword. One of the moblins makes its way forward, its longsword high in the air as it prepares to strike.

Sidon rams into the thing, his claws digging into its flesh.

“You idiot!” The Zora snarls as he tries to wrestle the moblin. Its feet are still standing as it roars at Sidon.

Link takes this opportunity to stab his sword into the moblin’s stomach, the monster then releasing its grip on Sidon and collapsing.

The small mob of monsters then attack all at once, Sidon drawing in all the moblins so Link only has to deal with the smaller bokoblins.

Link scowls at the three bokoblins around him, their grins mocking him as one of them raises their club to attack. The hero does his best to dodge it, but it ends up hitting his back, a bruise forming. Link clenches his jaw, quickly slashing his sword across the creature’s face. With that one recoiled, Link takes the opportunity to kill off the one that is weaponless, his sword piercing through its ribcage.

Even with purple blood staining the pig’s face, the bokoblin that recoiled stands back up. The two remaining decide to charge at Link all at once.

Sidon on the other hand rips the one moblin to shreds, his eyes raven black from rage. The second moblin uses its filthy nails to try and pry Sidon off the other one. The Zora then turns his attention to his attacker, taking out his blade and slashing at the creature’s feet.

Link rolls out of the way just on time, making the two bokoblins charge into each other instead. He then stabs the closest one in the back, the foe falling after he withdraws his sword from its torso.

That leaves only one left. Link’s blue eyes scowl at the foul creature, the bokoblin stares back at him. With a shriek, the monster charges at Link with its sword in hand.

As Sidon kills the one moblin, the other then decides to charge its spear at him. With one hand, Sidon catches the wood of the spear, halting the moblin in place.

He then easily snaps the spear, taking the head of it and stabbing it into the moblin’s eye. The monster growls in agony, leaving enough time for Sidon to take his claws and slash open its neck.

Link swings his sword at the bokoblins armed hand, successfully cutting off the entire arm. As the bokoblin stares at its arm on the ground, Link doesn’t waste time to finish the job with a stab to its neck.

Both Sidon and Link catch their breath as they look upon all of their fallen foes.

“You… are an insane Hylian.” Sidon scoffs. “Not a memory to you.. And yet you were able to defend yourself almost perfectly.”

Link smirks slightly, pride filling him. Guess he really is a hero by instinct after all.

“But don’t let that get to you.” Sidon warns. “These were only  _ red _ colored monsters.. They are the weakest type.”

Link tilts his head at Sidon. Different colors mean different strengths?

Sidon sighs as he wipes the blood off his face. “From weakest to strongest, the colors range from red, blue, black, and silver.. There are rumors about gold metallic monsters, but I doubt they exist.”

Link nods at the information. He then sheaths his sword, looking towards the set of stairs they still have to climb.

“Is your back alright? I saw one hit you pretty hard.” Sidon’s eyes return to gold as he kneels down in front of the Hylian.

Link nods. “I’m alright.” Link’s hand immediately goes to Sidon’s upper arm, where one of the moblin’s nails cut through his scales.

“Ah, I didn’t even notice that.” Sidon uses his hand to wipe off the small amount of blood that beaded along the scratch.

“Guess we’re both a bit reckless.” Link smirks.

“Hmm..” Sidon then grins as he ruffles Link’s hair. “I’m not the one who went charging into them like a moron.” He teases.

Link chuckles lightly, then proceeds to fix his ponytail after Sidon messes up his hair.

“Seriously, though. Don’t do that again unless I give the signal. You still don’t know everything that’s out there yet, nor the danger they can put you in.”

Link nods at Sidon’s command. Perhaps he doesn’t need to be too brave around Sidon. The Zora already knows that he is strong.

The two continue heading up the stairs, the next platform being the top of the citadel. And Link did not expect it to look this bad.

The buildings are completely collapsed. Worst of all, there is this weird blackish purple goop around the area.

“Great. It’s infested with malice.” Sidon sighs.

“Malice?” Link repeats.

“It’s a type of infectious gunk that the Calamity left behind for us. If you touch it, it starts eating away at your flesh. It can even cause a sickness that’s incurable.” Sidon then proceeds to investigate the ruins. “What are we looking for up here anyway?”

Link follows Sidon into the ruins, his eyes finding broken skeletons around the malice. He scowls as soon as he makes out a Hylian skull that lays on one of the broken buildings.

“Damn, this place reeks.” Sidon lifts his hand to cover his nostrils.

Link stops in place as his pointed ears shift and turn. He can feel something calling for him… No, not calling. It’s as if he can sense where he needs to go.

Sidon stops as well, watching as Link looks in a certain direction. “... Lead the way.”

Link looks back at Sidon.

“You can sense something, right? Then lead the way.” Sidon confirms again.

Link nods, then heads directly into the malice infested ruins, avoiding the venomous gunk as much as possible with Sidon right behind him.

They then finally find a strange structure in the middle of the ruins. the structure being completely surrounded by malice.

“That’s it.” Link confirms.

“... Get on my back. I’ll be able to jump far enough to reach it.” Sidon stands on all fours.

Link nods, then climbs onto the beast’s back. He wraps his arms around Sidon’s lower neck to hang on.

Sidon backs up a few feet, then takes a running start before he jumps over the malice, landing perfectly onto the strange platform.

Link slides off his back, his eyes looking at the strange pedestal in the center of the structure.

His eyes widen. “That’s..”

Sidon looks at it as well. “.. What is it?”

Link walks towards it. “That’s the same pedestal I saw when I woke up.” He takes out his Sheikah Slate as he approaches it.

The pedestal then glows orange. “Place the Sheikah Slate into the pedestal.” A machine-like voice plays on a speaker.

“Who said that?” Sidon looks around him.

“It’s a recording.” Link informs, calming the paranoid Zora.

“.. A recording?” Sidon looks at the glowing pedestal. “So.. You know what this thing is?”

A familiar feeling enters the hero as his hands slowly place the Slate onto the pedestal. Both him and Sidon back up in surprise as the pedestal twirls the Slate, then has the slate slide into a slot that fits it perfectly on the top of the contraption. The pedestal then glows blue.

“Sheikah Tower activated. Please watch for falling rocks.”

“Falling rocks?” Sidon repeats in confusion.

The two then become alert as the ground below them starts to shake. Link falls over as the structure then pulls itself upward. Sidon stumbles as well, quickly grabbing the hero and holding him defensively as the world around them starts to lift to the sky.

“What is happening?!” Sidon cries out through the rumbling. His eyes then widen as he looks in the distance, seeing many other towers emerge from the ground.

The structure they reside on then finally stops in place, the rumbling coming to a halt.

Link groans as Sidon helps him stand up. His blue eyes scanning the area around him.

“Distilling local information.” The machine beeps.

Link and Sidon’s eyes widen in shock as they watch the strange stone above the pedestal glow blue with strange letters moving downwards along the stone.

They both then move backward as a chime is heard once a glowing blue droplet hits the Slate. The stone above it stops glowing as the pedestal turns the Sheikah Slate and holds it upward, ready for it to be taken.

Link leaves Sidon’s embrace as he walks towards it, carefully taking the Slate back in his hands. As the screen opens, his eyes look down at it in wonderment.

“.. Map of Akkala.” He reads on the Slate.

“A map?” Sidon walks up to him, looking down at the Slate only to find the entire map of Akkala on it.

“This structure holds maps for the Slate?” Sidon questions.

Before Link can confirm, his head quickly turns to look at the castle, his ears perked up. He hands the Slate to Sidon as he runs over to the edge of the tower, looking towards the castle.

“....L--k.”

Link’s ears flicker from the echoed voice. He looks closer at the castle.

“Li-k… Link.”

The hero steps back from the familiar female voice, his blue eyes widened with shaking irises.

“It is.. Difficult to stay connected to you right now..” She warns. “Just know that I will guide you to the Divine Beasts.. “

Sidon looks over at the Triforce glowing on Link’s hand. He slowly steps closer towards the hero.

“I am doing my best.. To keep the beast at bay.. Please Link.. You must hurry.”

“... The beast?” Link repeats. He shakes his head as the voice fades.

Sidon then sets his hand on Link’s shoulder.

The hero looks up at the Zora, his eyes asking a million questions.

“I’m not very familiar with the Triforce.. But I’m pretty sure that you just connected with another piece of it.”

Link nods. “The voice was so familiar..”

“What did it say?”

“... That she will guide me to the Divine Beasts… And that she’s keeping the beast at bay. She told me to hurry..”

Sidon becomes worrisome. “The beast?” He then looks over towards the castle, the tip of it just barely able to be seen through the massive trees.

When Link finally decides to look down, the hero tilts his head.

“... How will we get down?”

Sidon then looks down as well. He then groans in annoyance. “I’ll find a way.. Let’s go.”

______________________

“She’s awake?!”

“Her eyes are open!”

Many Hylians in lab coats surround a large amber-like stone. The form of a Hylian being inside of it. The room around them is made up of stone walls and secured doors.

The woman in the stone opens her emerald eyes more, her hand glowing slightly.

“She’s awakened!” One of the scientists yell as he grabs a bunch of papers and starts writing on them.

One of the women looks at a screen on the desk. “Her vitals are abnormal. Her heart is beating faster.”

“Call one of the Nobles! Immediately!” 

The lab is now filled with yells and scattering. Everyone in the room panicking.

“Calm down!” A woman shouts as she slams open the doors. “Everyone calm down. She is only reacting to the towers’ activation.”

“The towers were activated?!” A scientist questions. “So that must mean-”

“Yes. He is definitely alive. We have no idea how, either from reincarnation or from immortality, but he is alive and active.” She walks past the desks and approaches the amber.

“You can sense him, can’t you?” The woman smiles as she looks upon the imprisoned woman in the stone.

“What do we do if he approaches us?” A scientist brings up.

“We allow him to come in… And try to convince him that she is dead.” The young Noble answers. “Because if he finds this room and touches that stone, she will be freed.. Then the entire castle will be destroyed from that  _ thing _ .”

“What do we do now that her eyes are open? Can she hear us?” Another scientist asks.

“She can’t hear anything at all. She is probably focused on nothing but him right now..” The Noble then sets her hand on the amber.

“We must protect her at all costs.. Her last wish was for us to make sure she doesn’t awaken and undo the seal she has on the beast. If the hero enters our city, make sure he is greeted and protected. Understood?”

“Yes, ma’am.” They all bow.

“Good. Inject some vitamins into the stone. Have her charts changed from ‘hibernated’ to ‘vegetative state’.” The Nobel begins to walk towards the doors. “I will not allow our land to be destroyed again.” She closes the doors behind her as she leaves the lab.

______________________

Link catches his breath as soon as his feet hit the ground finally. Sidon is already waiting for him as he grabs some rice balls from their pack.

“You should eat. We have to get going as soon as possible. Stay too long around malice and you could get infected.” Sidon states.

Link nods as he is handed the food, then looks up at the tower as he eats.

“It seems that a bunch of these towers have grown all over Hyrule.” Sidon starts. “And I’m guessing they glow blue once activated. We should go to each one when we get a chance. Those maps on the Slate should help out a lot.”

Link nods in agreement as he shoves the last of the rice in his mouth.

“Alright. Let’s get going.” Sidon hands Link his pack.

Link takes it, then follows Sidon back down the stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter should be up in early December.


	7. Outcasted Alpha

“How are her vitals?” A tall man wearing a hooded cloak stands before the amber, the woman inside still has her eyes half open.

“Normal now.” A scientist confirms. “She seemed over excited when she first woke up, but she has been calm these past two days.”

The man’s blue eyes stare at her face as he sets his hand on the amber. “.. If only we could save you..”

“Scarix.” The female Noble walks into the lab. Her long brown hair loose against her back “Been a while since you’ve visited.”

“Indeed, Helena. She is awakened now. And I was chosen to watch over her.” The man keeps his eyes on the woman in front of him, her emerald eyes dull and dazed.

“Still crushing over that girl, huh?” She smirks.

The man flinches for a moment, then lets out a small chuckle. “Your humor is as dry as ever.”

“You’ll be better off kissing boys again. She’s too young for you anyway.” Helena strides over to a computer, going over her vitals.

Scarix then sighs, removing his hood and scratching his raven hair. “.. Helena, I am collecting data. I am not interested in courting a child.”

“Good.” Helena then sits down at the desk. “Anything new about the towers being activated?”

“No, mistress.” A scientist answers. “And so far the people of the city believe our story about us activating the towers instead of the hero.”

“Very good.” She smiles. “And he hasn’t entered the city yet. Hopefully he believes that his maiden is dead.”

“We should still be on guard.” Scarix adds. “The hero has been around for many lifetimes. He is quick, vigilant, and dangerous. Not to mention intelligent. He could be planning something and could attack us at any time.”

“Or he probably does believe that his maiden is dead and is just trying to access the shrines.” Helena shrugs.

“Make no mistake, Helena.” Scarix scowls. “That man can kill us all just by touching that amber stone that holds his maiden. He has wild magic that only he can access and control.” He looks over towards the amber. “He is a force of Faroe, a being that is capable of killing off an entire army of trained soldiers.”

______________________

Link yawns as he lays against Sidon’s back, the Zora walking on all fours as he travels. They are back in Zora territory, and Sidon didn’t want any of the other Zoras to smell Link’s scent. So, in conclusion, Sidon allowed Link to ride his back so their scents could be mixed.

And Sidon is doing his best to avoid as many Zoras as possible. He had to go around the wetlands to make sure they wouldn't be detected.

“You doing alright up there?” Sidon asks as he walks.

Link replies with a yawn, doing his best to stay awake.

“I know. I’m tired as well. But we can’t rest here. Once we enter the Kakariko ruins, only then can we rest. Alright?”

Link slowly nods in response.

“Good.. Do your best to stay alert.”

The two have traveled for more than 16 hours through the Lanayru Provence. Constantly on the move to prevent their scents from reaching another Zora's senses. And their pace slows drastically as night approaches.

Sidon breathes heavy as he sways step by step. His golden eyes drooping from exhaustion.

“Sidon..” Link leans over and whispers. “You need to rest..”

“Link… Stay quiet.” Sidon mumbles. “We must.. Not let our guard down..” The red Zora then finally collapses. Link getting off his back immediately.

The hero gently cradles the Zora’s head. “You need rest.. Don’t hurt yourself for me.”

Sidon chuckles slightly. “Ah, I’ve been through worse..”

Link sighs. His hand gently petting Sidon’s shoulder.

“Well, well, well….”

Link scowls at the unfamiliar voice. He quickly lights the lantern Impa gave him, only to find multiple eyes glowing in the dark around him.

A dark crimson Zora then steps into the light on all fours, his eyes black. “Didn’t think you two would keep going for so long.”

Link holds Sidon’s head close to him, his teeth bared. He growls at the feral Zora.

“Haha! What, you think you’re one of us?”

The other Zoras then get closer, their faces being lit by the lantern. At least five Zoras are now circled around them, all of them laughing at Link’s attempt to scare them off.

Their laughter then dies off as they hear a growl far more beastlike as Sidon stands back up.

“Go kill off a Hylian that is an actual threat.” Sidon snarls. “This one here is _mine_. And no one will lay a claw on him!”

“Oh really now?” The crimson Zora smirks. “How interesting.. An alpha and his Hylian pet. Aren’t alphas supposed to protect their own kind?”

Link looks up at Sidon. An alpha? What’s an alpha?

“Not when some of them disobey my orders.” Sidon stands in front of Link.

“Your orders?!” They all laugh again. “Sorry, bud, but last I recall, we don’t obey royalty anymore. Give us the Hylian and we will be on our way.”

Link then stands in front of Sidon, his arm in front of him protectively. “Don’t hurt him.”

The Zoras look at Link, their eyes round as their confusion settles in. The crimson Zora laughs to get the other’s attention.

“Yeah? What are you gunna do about it, Hylian? Last I recalled, Hylians only care about Zora scales.” He scowls.

“Sidon is my friend.” Link adds. “I don’t want his scales.”

“Eeeekekeke!”

Everyone turns to look at where the strange noise was coming from. In which the pack of Zoras snarl once they see the figure of a Hylian.

“Scales! I’ma get yer scales! Look at me, I’m a stoooopid Hylian!” The figure moves around as it speaks.

The pack immediately sprints towards the figure, leaving Sidon and Link standing there dumbfounded. 

“.. The fuck was-”

“Sh!”

Sidon and Link turn to see Bazz quickly walking up to them. “Go while they’re distracted!”

Sidon smirks. “Bazz, you crazy man. How did you-”

“Rivan and Gaddy are using a scarecrow as a puppet. We were following that pack to see what was up. Turns out, it was you two.” Bazz explains. “Now go! Quickly!”

“Bazz, I owe you one.” Sidon scoops Link onto his back then runs as fast as he can away from the pack. The whole time Link is trying to hold in his laugh. To think that a pack of Zoras fell for such a simple trick.

As Sidon runs, his vision becomes blurred. His head spinning as his body pushes its limits. Before Sidon can stop himself, he feels his foot slip.

Golden eyes widen as Sidon grabs Link and curls up with him as they fall from the drop off and end up in a shallow pool of water, Sidon landing on his back with Link on his chest.

“Sidon!” Link yells in horror, quickly getting off the Zora and into the shallow pond. His hands grab the side of Sidon’s face as panic rises inside him.

“.. That sucked.. I’m alright.” Sidon groans.

Link immediately pulls Sidon’s arm to make him sit up. He turns on his lantern again to examine his back. Only to sigh in relief as he sees nothing but mud. No blood.

“I forgot that there was a drop off here.. I know exactly where we are.” Sidon explains as he looks up to see the small waterfall flowing into the pond. “We’re in Rikoka Hills.. On the outskirts of the wetlands.”

“.. Will we be safe here?” Link asks.

Sidon lays back down on his back, allowing his gills to open and letting water flow through. “Yeah.. I’m going to sleep here for now. You should find a place to rest as well.”

Link nods as he stands up, but still gives Sidon a worried expression.

“I’m fine, runt.. Get some rest..” Sidon mumbles.

Link walks to the bank of the pond, then lays down with his pack next to him. As he turns off the lantern, his eyes immediately droop closed. Sleep forcing its way into him.

______________________

“From the information we’ve gathered, it seems the chosen hero is travelling with a Zora.” Helena starts as she walks into the lab. Scarix fast asleep at one of the desks.

She then flicks the Noble’s forehead, the man flinching awake. “Huh, wha?”

The brown haired woman laughs. “I said that the hero is travelling with a Zora.”

“A Zora?” Scarix stands up, rubbing his eyes. “Of all the beasts in the world, why a Zora?”

“Our data claims that the hero was great friends with the Zoras before the Calamity.” She confirms. “He has a way with the beasts.”

“Where did you even hear this from?” He organizes the papers scattered along the desk.

“During that meeting, the guard stated that the hero was with a red Zora. I’ve had a few scouts head out to take a look for me. And apparently they found him travelling with that same Zora at an Akkala stable.” She explains.

“Strange place to be at.” Scarix adds. “He probably activated the towers from the Akkala Citadel Ruins. Any news of them heading to Central Hyrule?”

“No. My scouts lost track of them in Lanayru. It was wise of them to avoid the territory…” She sets down a paper with a drawing on it in front of the man.

Scarix puts his glasses on as he examines it. “Is this the Zora they saw him with?.. It looks massive. Wait, could it be?”

“That’s right.” Helena smirks. “The hero is not just travelling with any old Zora. He’s travelling with an alpha.”

“Oh gods, that beast could sell for a fortune!” Scarix looks closer at the drawing. “It’s a Shark Subspecies as well! It has the same qualities of the last Zora queen.”

“And it's a male.” Helena adds. “Red male Zoras are extremely rare. If a hunter is even informed of such a beast, there’s no doubt that a hunting rush would start.”

“Is there any information on their relationship?” Scarix hides the paper in one of his folders.

“As far as we can tell, they are close friends. I even looked back in some of our logs on Zora royalty and the king and queen had two children. A daughter, then a son. Both with red scales. And I believe that the Zora he is travelling with happens to be the youngest son.”

“The last Zoran Prince.” Scarix gasps. “I thought they all died in both wars.”

“That’s what our documents say but.. The proof is right next to the hero.”

“.. Then what do we do when they do eventually approach the city?” Scarix brings up. “Our citizens would rather see a Zora stuffed on display. If a live one enters the city, panic will rise.”

“I’ve got it covered.” Helena insures. “If he and the beast try to come into our territory together, we will welcome them with open arms… But, as soon as that Zora enters the castle, we separate them. Take the Zora to the dungeons and sell him to the highest bidder. Then simply tell the hero that he tried to eat some of our citizens and was kicked out.”

The woman’s emerald eyes widen inside her amber imprisonment as she listens in. The Triforce on her hand starts to glow.

“Sounds like a plan.” Scarix nods. “I’m sure he’ll realize that those beasts are not worth befriending with.”

“Uhh.. Mistress?” A scientist nervously tries to grab Helena’s attention as she stares at the computer screen on the far side of the lab.

“If he truly is as intelligent as you say he is, then we shouldn’t be worried about him retaliating against the beast’s death.” She continues speaking to the other Noble.

“Mistress??” The scientist’s eyes widen as she watches the maiden’s vitals.

“Maybe he’ll even help us sell it.” Scarix chuckles.

“Mistress!!”

The two Nobles finally turn to the scientist. “Huh? What’s wrong?”

“Her vitals are abnormal again! She has made a full connection with the hero!”

“What??!” Both Nobles run over to the computer screen. Scarix noticing the maiden’s Triforce glowing.

“Is there any way we can find out what she is saying to him?” He asks.

“No, sir, I’m afraid not.” The scientist types onto the keyboard. “I can’t even pinpoint the location she is connecting-”

The computer then lets out a loud clang as the screen turns blue, the vents steaming smoke. As the three look up at the amber, their panic rises.

The maiden’s emerald eyes are directly staring at them, her face scowling with an angered expression.

“She’s conscious?!” Helena questions.

“She is angered by us.” Scarix walks up to the amber, looking directly in her eyes.

It doesn’t take long for the maiden’s power to dwindle, her eyes rolling back as she closes them. The computers then turn back on.

“She exhausted herself.” The scientist confirms. “Inject more nutrients into the amber before her seal on Ganon weakens!”

The other scientists do exactly that, allowing the tubes in the amber to pump more nutrients.

“Why did she do that?” Helena asks. “She drained herself by becoming conscious.. She’s never once tried to do that before.”

“She looked so angry towards us.” Scarix sighs. “I don’t understand. What was it that she heard us say that was offensive?”

“Her heartbeat went faster as you were talking about the Zora.” The scientist confirms as she opens the heart monitor tab.

“.. Ah, that’s right.” Helena sighs.

“What is it?” Scarix turns to her.

“During her lifetime, the Zoras were considered an ally to her kingdom. They used to be model citizens before the downfall of their monarchy.”

“Well, they sure don’t seem that way right now.” Scarix adds. “She was unconscious for over a hundred years. She hasn’t seen how savage the Zoras have become. She is most likely confused by our words.”

“It doesn’t matter much anyway..” Helena starts walking towards the doors. “It’s not like we can free her anytime soon.” She allows the lab doors to close behind her as she leaves.

______________________

“... L--k… L-nk..”

The blonde flinches as he dreams.

“.. Link.. Can you hear me?”

The hero nods unconsciously, curling up more.

“You must avoid Central Hyrule at all costs. Keep Sidon close to you. Protect him.”

Link nods. He promises he’ll make sure nothing happens to Sidon. 

“... My consciousness dwindles… Stay safe..”

Link quickly opens his eyes, noticing his left hand glowing gold. Sitting up, he examines the symbols, three triangles with the triangle on the left glowing gold. Before he can examine it more, the glowing stops and dims.

“Whoa, can you do magic?”

Link looks behind him, seeing two very young blue Zoras sitting in the grass.

“Your face looks funny!” The one points out.

“Tumbo, our mom says we shouldn’t talk to strangers..”

“Stop being a baby, Keye!” Tumbo exclaims.

Link tilts his head at the two. “What’s a mom?”

The two boys stop arguing and stare at the Hylian.

“A mom is a mom. Dummy.” Keye tries to explain.

“Wait, you don’t have a mom?” Tumbo frowns. “That’s really sad…”

“Maybe his kind don’t have moms.. What are you anyway?” Keye asks.

“I’m a Hylian.” Link answers.

“.. A Heelion?” Tumbo repeats.

“Mom said that Hylians are dangerous.” Keye scowls. “But this one looks soft.”

“Where’s your head fin?” Tumbo gets close to Link’s face, his finger poking his cheek. “Ewww! He’s squishy!”

“He doesn’t look dangerous at all.. Just a little ugly.” Keye adds.

Link nervously scratches the back of his head, not quite sure how to make it out of this situation.

“The hell are you two doing this far away from the village?” Sidon walks up from behind the hero on all fours.

“Hi, Sidon!” Tumbo waves happily.

“Tumbo’s at fault. He wandered away.” Keye explains.

“What?! Nuh uh! You followed me!” Tumbo crosses his arms.

“I don’t care who wandered away first. It’s dangerous to be too far away from your parents.” Sidon scolds. “There could be a hunter around.”

“But there’s one right here and he doesn't look scary.” Tumbo pokes Link’s arm. “See? He’s too squishy to be a killer!”

“Tumbo.. This Hylian here may not be a hunter. But that doesn’t mean that you can walk up to any Hylian and not expect it to kill you.” Sidon explains. “Besides.. I’m sure your mother will be able to smell him on you if you get too close. Which means that-”

“We’ll be grounded as heck!” Tumbo stands up then grabs his brother’s hand. “We gotta go wash off in the mud before mom finds out!”

“Too late!” A pale teal Zora angrily walks towards the two boys. “Do you have any idea how worried I was?! You boys better get your butts home before I spank them!”

“Ahh! Run away!” Tumbo drags Keye back into the wetlands, both of them running back to the village.

The mother sighs. “I can’t believe those two just casually walked up to some random Hylian! Don’t they know how dangerous they can be?”

“They’ll learn someday, Mei.” Sidon assures. “But they’re just kids. If anything, I’m more relieved that they bumped into us instead of a hunter.”

Link then stands up, waving hello to the mother.

“What a well mannered Hylian.” Mei smiles. “Let me guess, he ran away from the city?”

“Actually, he’s.. It’s a long story.” Sidon sighs. “He suffers from amnesia. He has no memory of the war or racism of any kind.”

“That explains why he is so kind.” Mei confirms. “Anyway, it was nice seeing you again, Sidon. But I have pups to teach.”

“Don’t let me keep you, then.” Sidon watches as she runs off back into the wetlands.

“How’s your back?” Link takes out an apple from his pack and starts to eat it.

“Fine, actually. Sleeping in the pond helped a lot.” Sidon looks up at the cliff he fell from. “We either climb back up or we risk going into the wetlands. Your choice.”

Link looks up at the cliff as he eats. “Should be easy to climb.” He says with a mouthful.

“Alright then. Finish eating then we’ll climb up. Once we reach the Kakariko ruins, we can set up a camp to rest properly.”

Link nods. Sounds like a good idea to him.

“Hey, Sidon!” Tumbo and Keye run back to the two men on all fours. They stop in front of them, each brother holding a fish in their mouths.

Tumbo drops the fish at Sidon’s feet. “Mom wanted us to give you this as thanks for.. What was the reason again?”

“For finding us and trying to teach us to stay at home..” Keye mumbles.

“Right! For that.” Tumbo smirks.

Sidon smiles warmly at the two, patting Tumbo’s head. “Well, that’s very kind of her to do.”

“Sidon.. When are you going to come live in the village?” Keye asks. “Nests are being built and everyone says that you don’t even live in the wetlands anymore.”

Sidon sits in front of the two boys. “Our people aren’t quite ready for me to take control yet. Once more people join the village, only then will I decide.”

“But.. we miss you.” Keye mumbles as he looks down at the grass.

“Hey now. I will live there soon. Don’t worry. Right now, me and Link have a mission to do.” Sidon assures.

“A mission?” Tumbo looks at Sidon curiously. “Oh, like an adventure? Can we come with?!”

Sidon chuckles. “No, absolutely not. The mission only requires me and Link.”

“Aww..” Tumbo pouts.

“Besides. You two already have a mission.” Sidon adds.

The two brothers look up at the red Zora.

“Your mission is to protect your mom and dad from hunters. It is up to you two to take care of them because they both work very hard everyday and sometimes don’t have time to take care of each other.” Sidon explains.

“So, we’re like bodyguards? That’s so cool!” Tumbo gleams.

“I wanna be a bodyguard.” Keye’s head fin wags a bit. “Mister Rivan says that I’m almost ready to use a real sword instead of a branch.”

“Well then, what are you two still doing here? Go back home and bodyguard your parents for me.” Sidon smirks.

“We will!” They both answer as they run back into the wetlands with excitement.

As Sidon turns, he notices Link staring at him with a wholesome smile.

“.. I uh.. I was just getting them to go home and leave us alone.” Sidon explains.

“Uh huh. Sure.” Link smirks as he pulls his pack over his shoulders.

“Let’s uh.. Let’s just climb this damn cliff already.” Sidon grabs the two small fish the boys gave him and swallows them whole.

Link rolls his eyes, but decides to drop the subject. Walking up to the cliffside, the two then start climbing their way up.

______________________

Helena returns to the lab, her long hair tied up in a messy ponytail. “How is she doing?”

Scarix sets his glasses down. “Better. She had me worried. With how exhausted her heartbeat was, I was almost certain that we lost her.”

Helena walks up to the amber. She then smiles once she sees the maiden’s eyes slowly open.

“She is still awake then..” She adds.

“Yes. She is. She will remain awake until she loses connection with the hero.” Scarix informs. “.. And I am still wondering if she is trying to lead him here or not.”

“I doubt it.” Helena assures. “My scouts finally found the hero and the Zora outside of Lanayru. It seems they are heading to the Kakariko ruins.”

“... Is he looking for the Sheikahs perhaps?”

“It’s very possible. Although he is in for a rather depressing surprise. The last sighting of a Sheikah was more than sixty years ago. They abandoned the country as soon as they found out that their efforts of stopping the races’ separation was useless.”

“I’m aware of that.” Scarix yawns. “Can you stay here and take over for me?.. I need a bath and a decent view of the sun. I fear my mind is going crazy from being down here for so long.”

“Take off for the rest of the day.” Helena sits at a desk. “Actually, make it two days. That way you can actually sleep in a bed for once.”

“Thank goddesses.” Scarix stands up from his chair. “I’ll be back in two days then.. Call me if anything happens.”

“Will do. Have a good rest now.” Helena watches as Scarix tiredly walks out of the lab. She then turns her attention to the maiden.

“... So.. How’ve you been?” She asks.

The maiden simply stares blankly, unable to hear nor see her.

“... Right..” Helena looks around at the empty lab. All the scientists went home for the night. “.. This is going to be a long two days, isn’t it?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter should be up mid December. Hopefully along with another chapter for Heart Of Stone.


	8. Hateno Village

Link looks around from the top of an abandoned building, examining the ghost town once known as Kakariko Village. Nothing is left except for a few wild cuccos.

“This place was picked clean.” Sidon calls from below.

Link slides off the roof and lands onto the grass. “I don’t see much from above either.” The hero sighs.

“Let’s get moving then. Traveling to Hateno should take a little more than a day if we move at a faster pace.” Sidon informs.

Link tilts his head. “Didn’t you want to rest?”

“I did at first..” Sidon looks around him. “But I swear we are being followed. I keep getting a whiff of different Hylian scents.”

Link eyes the cliffs around the village. After a few seconds of staring, he can make out a small figure ducking downward as soon as he sees them. 

“...Let’s go.” The hero nods.

Sidon nods back then leads the way out of the village and onto the slim road between the canyons. “We can rest as soon as I feel that we are safe.” Sidon adds. “I bet they’re hunters that are tracking me. That one soldier we encountered on the bridge could’ve hired them.”

Link scowls. He doesn’t remember if he has ever fought against his own kind before. But he damn hopes that he can defend Sidon.

As they walk through the canyon, Link’s ears remain perked up as he hears shuffling above them. But every time he looks up, he sees nothing.

“They smell like the city.” Sidon quietly states.

Link slowly takes out his sword, using his ears to try and track their movements.

“They’re up on the canyon, right?” Sidon quietly asks.   
Link nods.

“Then we can easily lose them.” Sidon motions to his back.

Link quickly climbs on and Sidon doesn’t waste any time to run as fast as he can. His claws digging into dirt as he sprints.

And just as they expected, the Hylians above them start running as well. This time Link is able to make out the hooded figures that are running along the edge.

As Sidon runs down the path, the canyons around them finally end. Nothing but flat forestry ahead.

As they get farther from the canyons, Link turns his head and finds the Hylians now standing still on the cliffside. Unable to follow them.

The one man tisks as he watches the two run off. He then takes out a small device. “They caught sight of us.. They ran off before we had time to climb down.”

“Damnit.” The woman on the other line curses. “Let me guess. The Zora caught your scent.”

“We believe the hero heard us as well.. We were following them from above, along the Pillars Of Levia. Right by the canyon’s edge.. We had no choice but to follow at a closer distance.”

“Where are they heading to right now?”

“They’re passing through Blatchery Plain.. They are most likely heading to Hateno Village.” He states.

“... Head to Firly Plateau and remain perched there. Do not advance anywhere closer to that village. Do you understand?”

“Yes, mistress.” The man then sets the device back in a pouch.

“I didn’t know that there were still any villages left after the Calamity.” One woman brings up.

“I’ve only been informed of it once in my career.” The man adds. “And no. The village is not friendly at all. It may be a Hylian village, but the last time we sent scouts there to collect data, they were killed. The guards that protect it are incredible fighters. Merciless as well.”

“Oh..” The woman then looks towards the tower in the distance. “Do you think he’s trying to activate those orange glowing towers?”

“.. That could be one of his intentions.” The man takes out the walkie talkie again. “Mistress?”

“I’m here. You may speak.” Helena confirms.

“One of us noticed a tower close to that village. What does it do when the hero activates it?”

“Oh, you don’t have to worry about that.” Helena assures. “If he activates it, it will then glow blue instead of orange. The only use the towers have to him are maps to the land around him. He has an ancient machine called a Sheikah Slate and it is able to pinpoint his location on a map that is downloaded onto it and is activated through the towers.”

“.. The tower is on the plateau we will be perched on.” The man adds.

“Then that’s perfect. If the reason he is heading towards the feral village is only because the tower is nearby, then you can continue following him.. Without being caught this time.”

“Of course, mistress. I won’t let you down.”

Helena sighs as she sets her walkie talkie on the desk. She then plops her head onto the table top, letting out a tired groan.

“Everything alright, mistress?” A scientist walks over to the Noble, setting a blanket over her shoulders.

“Now I know why Scarix is so cranky all the time.” She whines. “I haven’t even figured out how to sleep without a bed… How long has it been anyway?”

“Only a day, mistress.” A scientist confirms.

“Uhhggg!” She slams her head onto the table, only to whine in pain. “That… That was a bad idea..” She rubs at her forehead.

One of the scientists hands her a mug of coffee. “Here. You need it more than I do.” He claims.

Helena takes the mug. “Thank you.” She then chugs the coffee down. “One more day.. Then I’m off to the spa.”

______________________

“I’m pretty sure we lost them.” Sidon allows Link to slide off his back. The Zora then walks into a shallow swamp and lays down in the still water.

Link looks around him, seeing tall trees and dead Guardian remains. “Where are we?”

“From the shallow waters around us, we’re in Ash Swamp. Right in the center of Blatchery Plain.” Sidon watches as a frog hops onto his head crest.

Link continues taking in the area around him, his vision starts to blur as screams echo in his mind.

“Link.”

The hero snaps himself out of the phase. He turns to the Zora.

“.. You know this place.. Don’t you?” Sidon steps out of the still waters, the frog immediately jumping off his head as he moves.

Link looks around him again, but this time the familiarity of the area dwindles. “I… don’t know.”

Sidon takes notice of the many remains of Guardians around them. There’s so many of them.. Too many to be a simple coincidence.

No doubt this was a battle ground of some sort. And from the face the hero was making earlier; how his eyes looked unsettled in their sockets and how his teeth clenched, there is no doubt that Link was a part of this battle.

“Let’s keep moving.” Sidon breaks the silence. “We don’t know if those Hylains are still after us. It’s best that we keep moving until we make it to the lab.”

Link nods, agreeing with the idea.

They both take their time walking through the old battleground, Sidon keeping an eye on Link’s expression. And so far, whatever it was that Link had a glimpse of seemed to have fled his mind.

As they start approaching Fort Hateno, Sidon takes out his map. “Good thing we didn’t go south when running away from those Hylians. There's a stable marked on here.” Sidon explains.

Link’s brows furrow. “.. That’s odd.”

“What’s odd?” Sidon puts the map away.

“... No one is around.” Link quietly adds.

It takes Sidon a moment to understand what Link is saying. But when he does, Sidon looks around him. “You’re right. Usually stables have guards around the area to protect the travelers.”

Link takes out his silver sword, his blue eyes scanning the area. Sidon remains alert as well as they continue walking.

“.. Maybe we shouldn’t be on edge.” Sidon adds as they walk through the fort’s exit. “The stable is probably abandoned… The map that Bazz gave us is a tad bit out of date anyway.”

Link takes one last look behind him. He then nods, agreeing with Sidon’s theory.

“.. Or maybe it’s not.” Sidon snarls as he picks up a scent.

Link clenches the hilt of his sword, stopping in place with Sidon. His ears turn and flicker at every noise around them. And soon enough, he is able to make out a strange stretching noise.

Link tackles Sidon as hard as he can, both men falling to the ground as an arrow flies right above them.

Three Hylians then immediately surround them, all of them wielding armed bows with arrows pointed directly at them.

“What are you two doing here?” One of the Hylains demands.

Sidon snarls angrily at the group. He is about to strike, but Link extends his arm protectively in front of the Zora. His blue eyes looking at Sidon calmly.

Trusting Link’s instincts, Sidon takes a step back. “We’re just passing through.” The Zora replies.

“Passing through? Where are you two going exactly?” The man raises a brow.

“We’re heading to a lab in Hateno Village.” Sidon explains. “My partner and I have business to attend to there.”

The group look at each other for a moment. The man then draws his bow. “What kind of business?”

Before Link allows Sidon to attack, the hero steps forward. “We need someone from the lab to fix my Sheikah Slate.” Link unbuckles the Slate from his hip and shows it to the group. He turns on the screen to show them that it is real.

Immediately the man motions his group to put away their bows. “You work for the Sheikahs?”

Link nods.

The man smiles widely. “Well, why the hell didn’t you say so in the first place? Come with us. We can escort you to the village.”

Link and Sidon look at each other with confused expressions. They then look back at the man.

“.. Right, I guess we owe you an apology.” The man sighs. “My name is Garill.” He removes his hood.

The other two then remove their hoods as well, both of them having snow white hair.

“.. Sheikahs?” Sidon questions out loud.

“Yep. Lady Impa sent some of her soldiers to defend our village and the lab.” Garill explains. “Sorry that we startled you. The city has already tried to take over our village many times, so we’re used to city scouts trying to get in our territory.”

“It would’ve been nice if Impa warned us..” Sidon huffs.

“Well.. We have no way to contact the Sheikah’s hideout.” Garill shrugs. “Better safe than sorry.”

“Right..” Sidon then proceeds to walk the path leading to the village. “We don’t need to be escorted. Me and the runt can handle ourselves. And I’m pretty pissed from your little ambush anyway.”

“Erm..” Garill scratches his short beard. “Sorry about that.. We’ll uh.. We’ll be around if you need us.”

Link then follows Sidon away from the group. And when the Zora looks over at the hero, he finds Link staring at him with his arms crossed and a brow raised.

“... I don’t care if I was rude.” Sidon adds. “You know how I feel about Hylains.”

Link’s ear flickers. He then points to himself in response.

“You’re different.” Sidon explains. “You are a Hylian from a hundred years ago before racism existed. You also were technically raised by Zoras as well… I see you more as one of my own kind.”

Link smiles slightly at hearing those words. And for some reason, he can’t seem to stop smiling after what Sidon said to him.

As they continue up the road, they finally arrive at the village’s entrance. In which they are greeted with a pitch fork being pointed at them.

“Who are you two?!” He demands.

Sidon immediately gets in the man’s face, his teeth bared. “I’m having a shitty day and I’ll be damned if another Hylian gets away with pissing me off!”

The man immediately cowers, almost dropping his pitchfork. He then grabs a small horn at his side.

“Impa told us to come here to help fix my Sheikah Slate.” Link then quickly adds.

“.. Impa?.. Ohh!” The man points his pitchfork downward. “Then where are your escorts?”

“Over here!” A Sheikah woman swings down from the trees and lands in front of the guard. “Don’t mind the Zora. We almost gave both of these guys a heart attack. We accidentally ambushed them.”

“.. Is that why he almost killed me?” The man gulps.

Sidon scoffs. “No. Your attitude almost killed you.” Sidon snarls.

Link then grabs Sidon by his ear fin, roughly pulling him down to his level. His angry blue eyes scowl directly into his gold. 

“Calm the fuck down.” Link orders. “I am here to protect you. And I swear, if I see any Zora hunters in this village, you can count on me to burn the village down.” Link’s voice lowers an octave. “Understood?”

Link expected Sidon to retaliate, but instead, the Zora’s thin pupils become round in his golden eyes. Sidon looks at Link in awe for a moment longer before standing up straight and collecting himself.

“Alright. I trust you.” Sidon smiles warmly at the hero.

Link sighs in relief at seeing Sidon’s temper disappear.

“Whoa. For a second, you looked scarier than your Zora friend.” The Sheikah woman smirks.

Link scratches the back of his head nervously. He didn’t mean to be scary.

“Anyways, you two can follow me” She heads into the village.

Link and Sidon follow suit, the one guard avoiding eye contact with Sidon as they walk by. As they walk through the village, the two men stare in awe as they look around. The village is alive with both Hylians and Sheikahs. A brother and a sister both stop playing tag and stare in awe as they see Sidon.

“Look, Narah! It’s a Zora!” The brother informs.

“Whoa! He’s so shiny!” The sister’s eyes glimmer in curiosity.

Sidon hides his smile as he looks down at the two children. Guess even Hylian pups don’t feel fear around the other races.

The adults on the other hand stare with different expressions. Some are curious, some are in awe. And others show obvious signs of hatred and fear.

“.. How is this village untouched by the city?” Sidon asks.

“Well.” The Sheikah woman starts. “The Shiekahs found out about Hateno hiding from the city’s eyes. This happened about fifty years ago I believe. We told the Hylians that we were hiding away from the city as well. So, Hateno and us Sheikahs teamed up to create a village away from the Noble’s laws and restrictions. My grandfather was one of the Sheikahs who helped build this place.”

“.. And what do the people here think about Zoras?” Sidon adds as his eyes catch a Hylian staring at him with pure anger. His fingers twirling a knife in his hand.

“Most people here are tired of dealing with racism.” The Sheikah also catches the Hylian with the knife. “.. But there are still some who can’t give up hatred. I’ll make sure you both remain safe here. The lab is guarded at all times, so I’m sure that Lady Purah will most likely want you to stay close by.”

Link remains alert as they pass through the village and start walking up a hill. Sidon then gives up walking on two legs and decides to walk on all fours.

“Stop being a pussy and get back our sheep!”

Link looks over towards the farm as they pass by. A woman is yelling loudly at a man.

“Koyin, I work at a farm. Not in the military. If I went down there to even try and get them back, you would lose the sheep along with me as well.” The worker tries to explain. 

“Then at least help me prevent them from entering the farm in the first place!” The woman fumes.

The Sheikah woman sighs. “At it again I see..”

“Someone is taking their sheep?” Sidon asks.

“We’ve had a few run-ins with bokoblins stealing food. But now, they’re somehow sneaking in and stealing livestock as well. Guess I’ll have to bring it to Lady Paya’s attention.” The Sheikah woman explains.

Once they finally reach the top of the hill, they are finally able to see the lab with a blue flame lit in front of it.

As they enter, Link raises a brow at all the paperwork scattered around the floor.

“Lady Purah.” The escort calls.

“This better be important.” The little girl sitting at the table hops off her chair. She tiredly adjusts her glasses as she walks towards the three. “I swear if this is about Thadd being a coward during guard duty I’m gunna-” Purah stops mid sentence and stares at the Hylian in front of her.

Link tilts his head at the child. This is Lady Purah?

The girl squints as she studies Link, walking around him with her chin in her hand. “Where’d you find this specimen?”

“He was sent by Lady Impa.” The escort explains.

“Hmm.” Purah then takes the Sheikah Slate off Link’s belt, turning on the screen and examining it.

“.. Uh, Impa told us you could fix it?” Sidon adds.

“Oh, I can fix it alright.” She sets the Slate onto the pedestal she has. The stone above it then starts glowing as it uploads data onto the Slate. “But I’m more interested in something else.” She smirks at Link.

The hero nervously gulps, not quite sure why she keeps staring at him.

“Now then.” She stands back in front of the hero. She then drops her mature posture and looks up at Link with wide curious eyes. “I have a few questions for you!”

Link tilts his head.

Purah then takes out her notepad. “Do you remember any dreams from your time in the Slumber of Restoration?”

Link’s jaw drops slightly. How does she know who he is?

“You don’t look like you’ve changed a bit in the last one hundred years, but SOMETHING must have happened in all that time!” She smiles widely. “Well, no matter! I’m just happy you’re still in one piece.”

Link looks at her in confusion. Did he meet her at one point? She seems to know him as if they were close friends. But he doesn’t remember her at all.

“... Linky?” Purah tilts her head. “What’s with that look? You still remember me, right?”

Sidon is just as confused as Link. How would this child know him?

“.. I don’t remember.” Link replies.

“Really?!” Purah gasps. “Well, I’m so shocked I don’t know if I’ll ever recover from this! Even though, a hundred years ago, I took you to the Shrine of Resurrection after Calamity Ganon fatally wounded you… Even though I was the one who put you safely into the Slumber of Restoration… Despite all that, you still don’t remember me?”

Link shakes his head no in guilt. 

“.. Hmm..” Purah starts writing down in her notepad. “As expected. After a hundred years in the Slumber of Restoration, subject... has... lost... all... memories… Noted!”

“Wait just a moment.” Sidon finally speaks up. “You put him to sleep a hundred years ago?.. But, you’re just a child.”

“How very rude!” Purah stomps. “Hm, or perhaps it’s not rude at all… I suppose that’s actually a rather logical conclusion to jump to.” She sighs. “The truth is, I look this way because of a failed experiment. Well, I say ‘failed’, but in some ways, it was a success. I documented the full affair in my diary upstairs. BUT the whole thing is embarrassing, so I insist you refrain from reading it!”

Link and Sidon stare at her dumbfoundedly. They travelled all this way.. To speak to a child.

“Anyway. Enough about that! Back to the topic at hand! Here you are, after a hundred years!... By the way, who’s your sharky friend here?” Purah turns her attention to the Zora.

“My name is Sidon.” Sidon introduces himself. “I found Link alone and cold in Zora territory. I didn’t expect him to end up being the Link from a hundred years ago.”

“Well, thanks for taking care of Linky!” Purah smiles. “And as for the plan, we uh, still don’t really have a plan for you, yet. What did Impa send you here to do?”

“She wanted you to fix the Sheikah Slate so that Link and I can get the Divine Beasts working again.” Sidon explains.

“.. I mean, sure, I can do that.. But what’s the point?” Purah adds, her eyes looking downward. “Everyone is against each other, even with Calamity Ganon gone… And Princess Zelda is gone as well.”

“No.” Link smirks. “She’s not.”

Everyone in the room looks towards him.

“I have been able to hear her..” Link then holds his left hand where the Triforce has glowed. “She’s alive… And she told me to stay away from Central Hyrule at all costs.”

Purah’s eyes widen. “If she’s alive.. Then that means that the Nobles aren’t the true leaders of Hyrule Castle.” Purah smiles. “Did she tell you where she’s at? Oh, what did it feel like when you connected with her? Were you able to sense her location perhaps?”

Link shakes his head. “She didn’t tell me.. All that happened to me, was that my hand started to glow.”

“That must indicate that you have connected with another piece of the Triforce...” Purah starts jotting down more notes. “If our old friend truly is alive, then that means that activating the Divine Beasts might actually do something…” She hums to herself as she writes down her thoughts.

“Do you even know where they are?” Sidon brings up. “We don’t even know where to start. Even Impa didn’t know their exact locations.”

“That’s where this thing comes in.” Purah jumps up to grab the Slate off the pedestal. She then opens the map on it. “You only have the Akkala map?”

“We haven’t really had time to visit all the towers.” Sidon explains.

“Well, the locations of the Divine Beasts are on here for you. They are those yellow dot things.” She shows them the screen. “But you’ll need to activate the towers so that way you have a map to go along with those yellow dots.”

“Alright. Should be easy enough.” Sidon smiles down at the hero.

“But FIRST.” Purah hands Link the Slate. “You need to head to the Great Plateau. There are four shrines that Linky needs to go to in order to unlock the weapons that the Slate holds.”

“We have to go all the back back there?” Sidon sighs.

“Yep! Lucky for you, you can get there by teleporting to the Shrine of Resurrection. Oh, and also, you can now teleport to this lab whenever you need to.” Purah adds.

Link looks down at the map on the Slate, clicking on the shrine they can teleport to. He then looks up at Sidon and nods.

“That helps but.. Then what do we do afterwards?” Sidon asks.

“Go to whichever Divine Beast you wanna start with.” Purah answers. “It’s completely up to you guys.”

“Alright then.” Sidon turns back to Link. “Ready to go?”

The hero thinks for a moment before answering. Sidon has wanted to rest at Kakariko, but couldn’t because of those people following them. Link then notices how Sidon’s eyes have bags under them, how his position is slouched.

“Do you think we can rest here for the night?” Link asks. “Sidon needs rest. We’ve been travelling for days on end with barely any sleep.”

That was not the answer Sidon was expecting.

“Of course you can!” Purah smiles. “I have plenty of books for you two to pass the time while you rest your legs. I’ll grab the blankets.” Purah then starts to rummage through a cabinet.

“Link, are you sure? I can keep going, you know.” Sidon assures.

Link shakes his head. “You’ve been cranky all day. You need rest.”

Sidon smiles slightly. “Fine, I guess you’re right.”

“Found them!” Purah smiles wide as she hands them a neat folded pile of heavy blankets and pillows. “You two can sleep wherever. Ashai, you are excused.”

The Sheikah escort nods then leaves the lab.

“If you two need anything, my assistant Symin should be back from running errands for me. Now then. I have experiments to do!” Purah then leaves the lab as well.

Link and Sidon end up making a decent nest out of blankets on the ground. Symin even brought them some food as they read some of the books the lab has to offer.

Sidon eventually falls asleep during sunset, his form curled with his head supported by his arms. Link leans against the Zora as he continues reading. Luckily, these books are all about science and the world around him. Something that Link should start learning about.

Purah then returns to the lab with an exhausted look on her face. “I’m back..” She mumbles.

“Welcome back.” Symin welcomes her. “Find out about anything new?”

Purah then places a bunch of herbs on the table. “Find out their chemical properties and see if they’re related to each other.. I’m going to bed.” She then heads outside and walks upstairs to her bedroom.

Link’s ear flickers as continues reading. His eyes then squint as he reads a sentence.

‘Mother wolves care for their cubs for four weeks until the cubs are able to move freely and hunt on their own.’

Link then sets the book in his lab and looks towards Symin. “.. Can I.. Ask you something?”

The Sheikah man is sitting at the table with a microscope. He turns around in his chair to smile at the hero. “Of course. What’s your question?”

Link picks up his book again so he can pronounce the word correctly. “What is a mother?”

Symin’s smile falters. “You really don’t remember anything, do you?”

Link’s ears droop as he shakes his head. Bazz wasn’t able to finish teaching him before they left for their journey.

“Well, a mother is a woman in relation to her children. When a woman gives birth, she is then known as a mother or a mom.” Symin explains.

“.. Gives birth?” Link tilts his head.

Symin chuckles nervously. “I guess you still have a lot to learn.”

Sidon lets out a quiet snore before going quiet again as he sleeps. Link smiles down at the Zora, his hand gently petting along his head crest.

“How did you two meet?” Symin changes the subject.

“.. I just somehow bumped into him. He saved my life.” Link smiles as he speaks, his hand gliding over the smooth scales along his head. His fingers then find a discolored and jagged line over his left ear fin.

Is that.. A scar? Sidon has one as well? Well, Link may have many more along his own body, but he would never expect Sidon to have one as well.

Symin takes notice of Link’s expression as he examines the scar on Sidon’s fin, his blue eyes showing nothing but compassion. The scientist can’t help but smile.

“What else would you like to know about?” Symin speaks up.

Link turns his attention away from Sidon. “Umm..” He then picks up his book. “What does ‘biochemistry’ mean?”

Symin gets off his chair and sits on the floor in front of the hero. “I’ll tell you. First, let me explain what biology itself means."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter should be up before or on Chrustmas, er, whatever that holiday is called.


	9. Breeds Of Rarity

Helena opens her eyes as her shoulder is shaken. She ended up falling asleep at the desk.

“Helena. It’s been two days.” Scarix chuckles lightly. “You can go now.”

The woman yawns as she sits up. “Finally.. You got enough rest, right?”

“Yep. I’ll be able to take it from here.” Scarix nods.

“I have no idea how you do it.. So, let me just say it clearly. I appreciate how you can handle being cooped up in this lab for weeks on end.” Helena stands up from her chair, walking lazily to the doors.

“Well, thank you!” Scarix grins. “Go get your beauty rest, now. I’ll see you when you’re fully rested.”

Helena doesn’t respond as she leaves the lab, the thought of sleeping in an actual bed has her too focused on getting to her corridors.

“Now then.” Scarix sits at his desk, organizing his papers. “Anything abnormal happen while I was gone?”

“No, sir.” A scientist confirms. “She hasn’t connected with the hero either.”

“Good.” Scarix “Do we have a location on where the hero is located?”

“Helena’s scouts say that he is in Hateno Village right now.” She replies.

“Hateno, huh?” Scarix sighs. “I’m surprised that they let him in. That village is full of savages.” Scarix then gets to work on his computer. “Now then. Give me every single detail of her vitals that I have missed over the past two days. Leave no information out.”

The scientist gulps a bit, then sighs. “Right.. Let me get the data.”

______________________

When Sidon awakens, he isn’t surprised to find the hero curled up next to him. The books scattered around their nest on the other hand is definitely questioning.

Despite it being late morning, Purah and Symin are nowhere to be found in the lab. Probably for the best given how loud Purah can be.

Sidon slowly gets up, careful about disturbing the hero as he steps away from the blankets and out the door. The smell of salty winds is actually quite relaxing. He wouldn't mind taking a swim in the ocean for a bit. His scales are dry anyway.

The door behind the Zora opens, Sidon watches the little Hylian yawns as he rubs his eyes awake.

“You want to head down to the beach with me?” Sidon asks.

Link tilts his head at the unfamiliar word, but nods nonetheless.

Sidon holds in a laugh at Link’s cluelessness. He finds it cute that the Hylian doesn’t know what Sidon is talking about but still wishes to come with anyway.

As they walk down the steep hill, Link’s eyes go round at seeing the vast ocean. He’s never seen so much water in one place.

“That’s the ocean.” Sidon explains to him. “It’s a huge mass of salt water that goes on for miles. And a beach is what separates the ocean from inland areas. It’s made up of sand and shells.”

Link nods in interest. As they approach the beach, the hero takes notice at how much sand there is. The many crabs crawling along the ground swiftly move out of the way as Sidon and Link walk by them.

As Link is distracted by the strange creatures, Sidon on the other hand is more interested in the footprints in the sand. He kneels down as he examines them, his nose sniffing the air. There are two different footprints in the sand. One of them being from a hoofed animal. The others being more humanoid almost.

In the background, Link is doing his best to catch one of the crabs. The Hylian falling on his chest as he chases one. Sidon ignores the Hylian’s silly mistake as he looks in the direction where the footprints lead to.

“There’s a camp of monsters nearby.” The Zora informs.

Link pouts as the crab he was chasing crawls away. But upon hearing Sidon’s words, he stands up immediately. The Hylian walks up to the Zora.

“I don’t know about you, but a camp of monsters this close to a village makes me uneasy.” Sidon continues.

Link nods, agreeing with Sidon.

The two then follow the footprints in the sand, and it doesn’t take long at all for them to find the camp up ahead by the bay. They decide to sneak around, carefully walking up a hill and hiding behind a small rocky cliffside. The bokoblins below not noticing them at all.

“.. Are those sheep?” Sidon whispers to the hero as he scans over the camp.

Link gives a clueless shrug, Sidon then sighing as he remembers about Link not remembering anything at all.

“Those white fluffy animals are called sheep.. And I think those are the livestock that the one woman was yelling about yesterday.” Sidon continues to keep his voice down.

The hero nods, remembering the conversation.

“.. Think we can take them?” Sidon asks.

Link grins as he unsheathes his sword, a confident look on his face.

“.. Alright then. There’s six bokoblins and one moblin.” Sidon then examines the colors of each monster, scowling as he sees one that might be a bit rough to beat.

“There’s two black bokoblins down there.” Sidon informs. “Leave those to me. I want you to focus on killing those two red ones. I’ll draw in the moblin and the others. As for the two blue ones, I suppose you take one down and I’ll take the other?”

Link taps his finger on the rock as he thinks. Clearly they’re outnumbered. But him and Sidon took down that one camp by the ruins with ease. Only thing is, they were all weaker enemies. The ones in this camp seem to be a bit stronger and more in numbers.

“.. Those smaller guys seem to be busy with keeping the sheep in that pen.” Link adds. “The moblin and the black bokoblon, er, bokolin, I-I mean-” Link shakes his head as he chuckles at himself for mispronouncing the word. “It’s such a stupid name..” He quietly laughs.

Sidon can’t help but snicker as well. “Stay on topic.” He pats Link’s back. “Just call them by color.”

“Alright.” Link continues. “The moblin and the black one seem way more interested in guarding that chest. Not only that, but there are two others that are up on that wooden platform. They seem to be more occupied with guarding the bay.”

“And the rest are guarding the sheep.” Sidon beams. “I get what you’re saying now. Each group is distracted by something else. So, if we attack the ones guarding the chest first without signaling the others, we can attack them by group instead of all at once.”

Link nods. “Exactly.”

“Well damn. Seems like your battle tactics are starting to come back to you, runt.” Sidon ruffles his hair. “Now let’s do this.”

The two sneak their way around and back down the small cliffside. Sidon then grabs a small rock and chucks it at the moblin.

The moblin and bokoblin look at each other in confusion, then look towards the group of rocks behind them. The two walk towards the rocks to investigate the threat, the black bokoblin holding a spear.

As the two monsters look behind the rocks, their interest dwindles as they find nothing there.

Sidon then pushes both the monsters behind the rocks, Link then stabbing his sword into the bokoblin over and over while Sidon uses his claws to slit open the moblin’s throat.

But as Link continues trying to stab into the bokoblin, he can easily tell that the point of his sword isn’t even going into the creature! It’s only leaving a small impale mark on it’s skin!

Panic rises as the bokoblin stands back up, quickly grabbing its spear.

Sidon then pins down the creature, his one leg pinning down its smaller ones while his hand grabs its head and moves it backwards to expose its neck.

“Stab into its neck and focus on one spot.” Sidon informs, trying to be as quiet as possible. “Their skin is tougher than leather.”

Link does exactly that, aiming the point of his sword to one direct spot in the middle of its neck over and over. And after the thick skin finally breaks open, Link’s sword goes right through.

Sidon tosses the body to the side and looks from behind the rocks. He sighs in relief as he notices that none of the monsters know that their two comrades are gone.

“Your plan is working so far.” Sidon smirks. “There are two blue ones and one red one guarding the sheep. The black one and red one on the platform still don’t notice us.”

“Let’s attack the ones on the ground first.” Link informs.

They sneak up behind the cliff again to get to the other side of the camp. And once they're there, Sidon uses the same tactic. And all three monsters walk towards the rocks in curiosity. Two have spears. One is unarmed.

And as soon as they come into their trap, Sidon immediately kills the red one with a skull crushing punch.

Link draws one of the blue ones in, the creature shrieking at him as it waves around its spear. And as soon as it thrusts the spear forward, Link uses his sword to cut the spear in half.

The creature’s eyes widen in shock at that move, Link then wasting no time as he slashes his sword across the creature’s face.

Sidon on the other hand has already defeated the other blue one. He quickly picks up the spear it dropped and throws it directly through the bokoblin’s head. The creature falling at Link’s feet.

Link looks up at Sidon in awe. He will definitely want to learn how to do that. But for now, their battle isn’t finished.

The two run up the stairs to the platform, Sidon tackling the black one while Link attacks the red bokoblin. While Link is able to defeat the red one with absolute ease, Sidon on the other hand struggles with the stronger bokoblin.

He is trying to use the neck tactic, using the bokoblins spear to stab over and over into its neck. The spearhead then breaks off into the bokoblin’s thick flesh as it thrashes, the beast biting at Sidon’s arm.

The Zora roughly yanks the bokoblin off him, his hand clenching its head as he picks the damn thing up and throws it far into the ocean. The Zora watches as it drowns in the waters, Sidon sighing in relief as he sits down after the battle is over with.

“I hate those fuckers..” Sidon huffs.

Link stands in front of the Zora, then points to his arm.

“Ah, it’s just bruised a bit.” Sidon assures. “The bastard’s teeth couldn't sink past my scales.”

The Hylian looks over towards the chest, his head tilts as his eyes catch it. “What is that?”

Sidon then looks over towards the chest as well. “That’s a chest. Usually monster camps have one of those to store their stolen goodies. “ Sidon stands back up. “Why don’t you go check it out. I’ll go check on the sheep.”

Link nods, then jogs down the stairs off the platform. After walking towards it, he then climbs the ladder and opens it up. The only thing in the chest is a lone red rock of some sort. He climbs back down the ladder to show Sidon.

“What did you find?” Sidon asks as he leads the sheep out of their pen.

Link shows him the strange rock, Sidon’s eyes widening at the sight.

“A ruby?” He looks at it closer. “And it’s a pretty big one as well. I’m sure we can sell it for a couple rupees. We could use the money for better supplies.”

Link nods in agreement as he sets the ruby in his pouch.

“Looks like they know where to go.” Sidon adds as he watches the sheep start to walk in a calm fashion back towards the village. “Let’s make sure they get back home safe.”

Link nods again, then follows Sidon and the sheep back up the hill and into the village.

______________________

The doors to the lab open. “I need your opinion.” Helena starts as she walks towards Scarix.

The man finishes swallowing his food before speaking. “What kind of opinion?”

Helena then sits next to him. “My scouts saw the hero and his Zora enter Hateno Village.”

“They were able to enter the feral town?” Scarix raises a brow.

“Yes. And they haven’t left. And I’ve been thinking about something.” Helena continues. “What if I disguise one of my scout members and have them enter the town so they can keep a closer eye on the hero?”

“That’s a terrible idea.” Scarix answers immediately. “Trust me, I’ve already tried it. About a year ago, I sent out a group of three individuals to go into the village and investigate. Their plan was to ask if they could move in, lie to them stating that they lost their home due to a monster raid. I had an entire story set up for them and everything including where they used to live and everything.”

“.. They weren’t able to get in, were they?” Helena frowns.

“No.. They were murdered in cold blood.” Scarix scowls. “I recently found out that I wasn’t the only Noble who had this problem. That village is extremely violent and territorial.”

“.. Makes me wonder why they allowed the hero to enter.. Nevertheless his Zora as well.” Helena adds. “Is it a multi-race village?”

“No. Only Hylains as far as I can tell. And you’re right.. It is very strange that they allowed that Zora in.” Scarix sets his head on his folded hands as he thinks.

“.. I just thought of something.” Helena stands up. “Is Shuck on duty right now?”

“Helena, I’ve been stuck in this lab.” Scarix raises a brow. “You really think I have any idea where any of the other Nobles are at right now?”

“Ah, good point.” Helena sighs.

“Mistress, I believe I saw him in his office.” A scientist speaks up. “I recently came back after a meeting with him.”

“Ah, thank you. Gods, you guys are useful.” She then heads for the doors.

“Wait, what’s your plan?” Scarix quickly asks, curious about her thought process.

“I’ll explain it later. Besides, I don’t even know if Shuck is willing to help me or not.” As she closes the doors behind her, she is then escorted by two guards that lead her up a spiral of stairs. The entire staircase is guarded by professional knights.

Once they get to the top, one of the guards pull a lever, revealing a secret door that opens up. The three walk into the library, the guards closing the secret door immediately.

Helena continues to walk though the castle until she stops at a decorative door. She softly knocks on the wood.

“Who is it?” A tired and low voice is heard from the other side.

“Shuck, it’s me, Helena. Are you busy?” She responds. 

The man on the other side sighs. “No.. I suppose I’m not too busy. You may come in.”

Helena then opens the door, examining the many taxidermized animals along the walls as she steps into the Noble’s office.

The one eyed man looks up at the younger woman in front of him, taking his attention away from his paperwork.

“It’s quite rare for you to visit. What does the captain of the knights want from me, I wonder?” The man folds his hand in front of him.

“I have sent a few scouts of mine to keep an eye on the hero. They lost track of him in Hateno Village and I doubt there is any way for them to go in.” Helena explains.

“Well, what does that have to do with me?” The middle aged man raises a brow. “My own disciples will most likely have the same problem as your scouts about entering the village. Besides, I have them hunt beasts. Not heroes.” The man chuckles lightly.

Helena looks around before answering. “... I am about to give you an offer. Because I know damn well that you won’t help me unless I give you something in return.”

“Ah, you know me too well, lieutenant. Now then. What do you need help with?” The man smiles kindly.

“The hero was able to enter the village… And so was the Zora that he is travelling with.” Helena adds.

“A Zora, huh?” The man strokes at his beard. “Go on.”

“My theory is that the village is hostile towards Hylians because of our previous raids with them. So, they could only be allowing other races into their village instead. And my own Hylian scouts can’t follow the hero in.”

“Ah, I know what you’re asking for.” Shuck grins. “You’re asking if you could use one of my collections to get into the village… Now then.. What will you pay me?”

Helena continues. “The hero will no doubt eventually find his way into our city.. And the Zora he is with follows him everywhere.”

“Ah, I don’t need another plain Zora.” Shuck sighs.

“No, you don’t understand.” Helena leans on his desk. “He is travelling with an alpha.. A male Shark Subspecies with blood red scales.”

“Ohh you have me very interested now.” Shuck sits straight. “Now that is indeed a rare specimen. So, if I give you help, in return, you will eventually give me a rare Zora?”

“That’s what I am implying, yes.” Helena nods.

“It’s a deal then.” Shuck then stands up from his desk. “Come now. I know the exact one for the job.”

Helena follows the other Noble out of his office and back through the castle. After going down some stairs, they eventually end up in the dungeons.

“Now, the one I am about to give you is my personal favorite. She is also tamed and disciplined greatly.” Shuck explains as they walk.

Once they reach the cell, Helena stares at the creature before her.

Behind the bars lies an Eel Subspecies Zora. Despite being covered in scars, her turquoise scales almost glimmer from the torchlight.

“Her birth name is Sierra.” Shuck adds. “But she responds to any name you call her by.”

Helena watches as the Zora stares back at her with golden eyes. “.. Come here, Zora.” She commands.

The creature stands on all fours and walks towards the woman with a paranoid look in her eyes. As she steps closer into the torchlight, Helena can easily see claw and bite marks along the Zora’s arms.

“She’s obedient, no doubt about that.” Helena confirms. The Noble’s eyes then lock onto the Zora’s missing ear fin. “How long have you had her here?”

“Oh, it's been about five years I believe. One of my best hunters was able to bring her back alive and I decided to keep her alive as well. She’s more useful as a tracker than as a pair of Zora skin boots. Her nose has helped me track other beasts for me as well.” Shuck explains. “She’s now my main tracker and helper during hunting trips. Hell, she’s even helped Stella capture run away prisoners as well.”

Helena smirks. “She’s perfect. Put a tracking device on her and send her out.”

“You hear that girl?” Shuck kneels in front of the cell as he speaks to the Zora. “You’re gunna go out on a mission!” 

The Zora sits back down on the stone as her cell is opened. Shuck immediately snapping a collar around her neck.

“How do you know that she isn’t going to run off?” Helena asks.

“On most Zoras, we just use a shock collar with enough volts to kill. But since little Sierra here is an Eel Subspecies, she is immune to electricity. So, her collar is loaded with tiny little needles filled with venom. If she tries to run away or retaliate against her retrievers, we just activate the collar.” Shuck explains.

“Huh. You really thought these things through, didn’t you?” Helena examines the remote Shuck gives her, the screen on it showing the Zora’s exact location. 

“Well of course! They don’t call me the beastmaster for nothing.” Shuck clicks his tongue. The Zora obeying and standing at the Noble’s side.

“Now, you listen to Helena for me, alright?” Shuck pats the Zora’s head.

Helena stands in front of the beast. “I need you to track the Hylian Champion at a distance for me. Do not get caught. And do not cause trouble.”

Sierra nods in understanding, making sure that she avoids eye contact.

“Good. Follow me, now. I’ll release you to go do your mission.” Helena informs as she leads the Zora out of the dungeons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, uh, I have a tumblr now and I'm planning on using it to post artwork for my stories!  
> Here's the link to my account: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/fatiguedxartist  
> And here's the link to the image for this chapter: https://64.media.tumblr.com/a465858bbe96b75d411c97951639f5ec/ac14ca5b521488ac-5a/s1280x1920/6b95dec70b06ff93f2e382d80fb6d4ed0e1d29ab.png  
> Next chapter will be up around late December/ early January.


	10. Fear With Reason

The rancher stares at the two men in front of her as her lost sheep follow closely behind them. At first, she was weary of the large Zora walking towards her farm. But the sight of her own sheep following behind him made her rethink her thoughts.

“.. Sorry if I’m off the mark in asking this, but are you the ones who took care of those monsters?’” She asks with uncertainty.

Link and Sidon both nod.

“... I had a feeling.” She states as she watches her lost sheep walk from behind the two men and back into her ranch.

“I have no idea how you two found out about my missing sheep, but it seems I owe you some thanks.” She then walks over to the side of her house and grabs a whole crate of milk jars. “This isn’t much of a reward.” She continues as she carries it to them. “But hey, it’s light. That counts for something.” She hands it to Sidon who takes it with ease.

“Erm.. Thank you?” Sidon looks at the containers, not quite sure what’s inside them.

“It’ll be nice to have a night’s sleep without worrying about my flock.” She then looks at Link. “And, er… If you want… you can talk to me anytime. O-or not!” She blushes as she stutters her words.

“Actually..” Sidon sets down the crate. “Is it alright if I use your lake over there? I believe my scales are becoming too dry.” Sidon then runs his hand down his arm, only to look back at his hand in mild disgust as some of his scales have fallen off.

Link immediately reacts, grabbing Sidon’s hand and leading him towards the lake as quickly as possible.

“Uh, sure?” The rancher scratches the back of her head, but follows the two nonetheless.

Once Sidon dips into the water, Link flicks his head crest in annoyance.

“The hell did I do!?” Sidon questions as he rubs at his head crest.

“You need to take care of yourself.” Link scolds. “We went down to the beach for you to take a soak and you forgot.”

“Well, anyone would forget after seeing bokoblin footprints in the sand.” Sidon defends. “Sometimes fights happen first.”

Link shakes his head. “You matter more. We could’ve fought them later.”

Sidon’s pupils go from thin slits into round spheres after hearing that. With no words left to say, the Zora slowly sinks to the bottom of the lake. His eyes are still on Link.

The hero settles in the grass next to the water sighing. Why do his eyes do that?

“Your Zora friend reminds me of my sister.” The man who was mucking the stalls walks over towards the hero.

“I’m right here you know.” The rancher pouts.

The man chuckles lightly. “Well, I’m not wrong. You always get so worked up whenever someone has something rude to say to us or whenever those monsters always stole our livestock.”

“Well, no shit.. I can't stand just standing here and doing nothing..” She sighs.

“So.” The man turns his attention back to Link. “What’s your story?”

The hero blinks for a moment before shrugging.

The man laughs at the hero’s reaction. “Honestly, I can relate to that.”

“Yea.. But now I’m curious.” Koyin raises a brow. “How did you end up becoming friends with a Zora?”

“.. Well..” Link watches as Sidon surfaces slowly, only half his head pokes out of the water as curious golden eyes stare up at him. Link can't help but smile.

“Sidon saved my life.” Link continues. He then sets his hand on Sidon’s head, gently petting the scales that lay there. “Zoras aren’t monsters… They’re just scared because of what happened to them.”

Sidon’s round pupils continue staring up at Link, his head fin slowly waving back and forth in the water.

“I mean, I don’t blame them.” Dantz adds. “Hyrule is filled with poachers that kill Zoras for their scales. I would be scared, too.”

Koyin notices how Sidon looks at the Hylian in front of him. Watching how the Zora leans into Link’s touch as he pets his head. She then smiles slightly. Guess her new crush is already taken.

“Good afternoon.” A Sheikah man walks towards the group. “Sorry to interrupt, but Lady Purah is wondering when you two are coming back to the lab. She has important information for you.”

Sidon then climbs out of the lake. “We’ll head over now.”

The Sheikah nods. “Good. I’ll escort you there.”

______________________

“Man, are they ever going to leave that village?” One of Helena’s scouts complains as he looks into the village with binoculars. Only to barely see anything thanks to the many trees and large fence that covers the area.

“Be patient.” The leader orders as he hands out food. “The mistress claims that she is sending someone over here that could be more useful to us.”

“Who would that be?” The man takes the food as he sets his binoculars down.

“One of Sir Shuck’s trackers. Apparently she has helped the sir catch many beasts. This way, we can never lose sight of the hero and his Zora.” The leader claims.

“C-captain?” The one woman cowers as she watches a beast approach them.

The two men look over at her direction, only to quickly take out their weapons.

The turquoise Zora stops in place as she approaches them. The collar on her neck then beeps.

“Don’t kill her.” A speaker on the collar announces, the voice belonging to Helena. “This is the tracker I was talking about.”

“.. A Zora? Seriously?” The captain crosses his arms.

“Are you questioning my decisions, captain?” Helena’s voice becomes annoyed.

“.. N-no mistress.” He sighs.

“Good. The collar on this Zora’s neck has a weapon inside of it. If she tries to hurt you or disobeys, it will kill her. You have no reason to be afraid.” Helena informs. “Her name is Sierra. Just pretend that she is a bloodhound because her job is to sniff out the hero and his companion for you. Her nose does not lie.”

“Ah, so kind of like a scaly dog.” The one man adds. 

Sierra almost scowls at the simile. A scaly dog? Last she remembered, her kind is far more intelligent than dogs. And far more stronger as well. Damn Hylians.

“Exactly. Now, I am able to hear everything around the Zora thanks to the collar. It’s how I am able to give her commands.” Helena continues. “She has been ordered to speak to me and to me only. She will not speak to you unless you give her permission.”

The Zora stares at the three in front of her with a blank stare. Her golden eyes examining each and every one. Gods, why did Shuck allow her to do this task? These Hylians look as if they have no idea how to track or even stalk. And their so-called ‘captain’ is just a scrawny middle-aged imp.

“Alright then.” The captain nods in understanding. “So, what’s her first job?”

“To enter the village.” Helena answers. “She will act as if she escaped our city and is looking for a place to heal before heading back to Lanayru. Your devices can be connected to her collar on channel seven. This way, you can listen in to what everyone is saying to her.”

“Damn, mistress.” The one woman smirks. “You really thought this one through. This should help us a lot.”

“I’m glad.” Helena smiles at that. “Make sure you keep an eye on her. This one is Shuck’s favorite tracker and he would be extremely distressed if she died. She’s more valuable to us alive than any other Zora we have in captivity. So keep her alive.”

“Yes, mistress.” They say in unison.

“Good. Sierra, continue with phase one.” Helena orders.

The Zora then grabs one of the soldier’s daggers. The man is about to retaliate, only to stop in shock as she stabs the dagger into her upper arm. The Zora wincing slightly from the pain.

“.. What was that for?” He asks.

“As I said before, she will act wounded. So, she will need to look the part as well.” Helena explains. “Now. phase two. Get to it.”

The Zora lets out a low snarl as she takes off, running through the trees as fast as possible. And as soon as she touches the dirt road, three hooded humans surround her.

“Halt!” One of them commands.

Sierra lets out an exhausted sigh as she looks at the three around her. None of them have their weapons out, nor do they look like they want to fight.

“Stay still now.” The man carefully walks towards her. “You have a knife in your shoulder.”

She watches with wide eyes as the man carefully unlodges the dagger from her flesh. He then quickly holds a cloth on it.

“My name is Garill.” The man smiles kindly as he removes his hood. “You look like you’ve been through a lot. Where’d you come from?”

The Zora simply cannot believe what she is seeing. Hylians caring for a Zora? No wonder why Helena wants her to sneak in and find out what’s up. 

“.. The city.” Sierra answers. “I escaped not too long ago. I’m looking for a safe place to rest before I head back home to Lanayru.”

“Well, you can hang out here in our forest.” The man considers. “This territory is always guarded, so you’ll be safe here. And if you need any water, Nirvata Lake is north from us.”

“.. I thought this was a multi-race village?” Sierra questions. “I heard it from one of the prisoners I was with. He said that you guys would be able to take me in.” She fibs.

The three guards look at each other, their eyes narrowed. Garill then looks back at Sierra.

“That’s strange.. Because this is a Hylian village. And some of the people are still wary of other races. You would be more safe outside the village.” Garill circles the Zora, examining every scar on her body and trying to ignore the fact that her arms are covered in fresh claw and bite marks. Self inflicted, he assumes.

Sierra then comes up with a reasonable question. “You mean that this isn’t Goron Village?”

The guards then become less on edge at that question. Garill letting out a small laugh.

“So THAT’S what your friend was talking about.” He continues. “But no, this isn’t Goron Village. While you are correct that Goron Village is multi-raced, your friend forgot to mention that only licensed traders can go in. Besides, it resides on Death Mountain. A Zora like you wouldn’t be able to enter without extremely expensive potions.” Garill explains.

“Ohh..” Sierra makes an embarrassed expression. “I guess he forgot to tell me that. I’m so sorry for the confusion.. So, where am I, then?”

“This is Hateno Village. And while all of us can’t stand the city’s racism and laws, there are still some people who have been attacked by Zoras before. That’s why I’m saying it isn’t quite safe for you. Besides, the mayor never allows newcomers anyway.” Garill explains. “You’d be better off hanging out here on the outskirts. We’ll make sure to guard you until you’re well enough to go back home.”

“Thank you.” Sierra lightly bows. “I accept your hospitality. I will be around, then.”

“Glad we could see eye to eye.” Garill smiles. “We’ll be around if you need us.”

After that, the guards then use cables to swing back into the tall trees as they continue to guard the area.

“... You did well communicating with them.” Helena speaks softly on the other line. “We may not be able to get inside, but at least you can reside close by until the hero leaves… And once again, great work. Honestly, your charisma is so much more talented than some of my best stalkers.”

Sierra almost smiles at the compliment. She’s learned how to act thanks to living in the damn dungeons. Lying is survival.

“I was able to get a good look at the three through your collar’s camera.. And I have to say, their attire makes me very curious. Mainly because it reminds me of Sheikah armor.” Helena adds. “I would love to know more, but for now, stay in their territory and keep acting like a wounded guest. Hopefully the hero will leave the village soon.”

______________________

“There you two are!” Purah jumps off her chair as Link and Sidon walk inside. “I heard that you guys got rid of the monster problem we’ve been having. Once a hero, always a hero.” She smirks.

“The runt did well fighting.” Sidon adds as he ruffles his hair. He then sets down the crate of milk jars.

In response, Link sticks out his tongue at the Zora as he fixes his ponytail.

“Oh, where’d you get all that milk from?” Purah walks up to it.

“The farm girl gave it to us as thanks after we killed off the monster camp… And you say that it’s milk?” Sidon eyes it suspiciously.

“Yep! It’s cow milk. Zoras may not like it, but for Hylians, it’s actually quite healthy.”

Sidon then takes a few of small jars and puts them inside Link’s pack that he left by the door. “You can have the rest, then. Consider it as thanks for allowing us to stay the night.”

“Why, thank you! Now then.” Purah continues. “Your next mission is to complete the shrines on the Great Plateau. All four of them have data to unlock the weapons on your Sheikah Slate. When you fell a hundred years ago, I thought that it was wise to store the Slate’s weapons in the four shrines just in case anything happened to it.” She explains.

“You’re saying that those shrines all over Hyrule are able to be entered?” Sidon asks. “But… how?”

“It’s easy!” Purah grins. “Linky just needs to hold the Slate up to the shrine’s pedestal to unlock it. But just so you know, only Link is able to go inside the shrines. No one else can enter.”

“Wait, so all of those shrines have weapons?”

“Nope.” Purah shakes her head. “Only the four shrines on the plateau have data for the Slate. The rest of the shrines however are only meant to train the hero in combat, stealth, agility, and intelligence.. Which is actually very convenient since Linky lost his memory.”

“Huh. I guess every time we see a shrine, I’ll make sure he enters it so he can learn more.” Sidon states.

“Sounds like a good plan.” Purah adds. “Now then. Did you boys get enough rest?”

Link and Sidon both nod.

“Great! Go ahead and teleport to the plateau then. You can also teleport back here anytime you want. We’re kind of like a home base for you.” Purah explains.

Link smiles kindly as he grabs his pack and sword, tightening them both to his back. “Thank you for your help.”

“Oh, it’s no problem at all, Linky! Make sure you visit us whenever you need a safe place to rest.” She smiles widely. 

Link then takes out the Slate’s map and clicks on the shrine. He looks up at Sidon. “Ready to go?”

The Zora nods. “Ready when you are.” He sets his hand on Link’s shoulder.

The two then fade into blue light as they teleport back to the plateau.

______________________

Sierra’s golden eyes open as she wakes herself up. She stands on all fours as her nose sniffs the air. She then looks up to the sky and watches as glowing blue wisps quickly rush through the sky.

“What was that?” Helena asks on the other line.

“.. Dunno. But the Zora’s scent has faded. He’s nowhere near this area anymore. The hero may have gone with him as well.” She informs.

“Ah, that’s right. I forgot that the Slate allows its users to teleport.” Helena sighs. “Abort the mission. Head back to where my scouts have camped so we can figure out where they went.”

“Those glowing blue wisps went west.” Sierra informs as she looks in the direction where it went.

“West? Hold on, let me pull out a map.” Helena adds as she shuffles around on her line. “Here we go. Let’s see now… The only points of interest are the Great Plateau, the Gerudo entrance, and Lake Hylia. I’ll figure out what to do next. Just had back to the scouts on Firly Plateau.”

Sierra nods then runs off, heading back to the scouts.

Garill scowls as he watches her run off as he settles in his tree. “It was a good idea to put on some pine cologne so she wouldn't catch our scents.” He turns to the two others behind him.

“She’s working for the city. I had a feeling that her collar wasn’t just for show.” One man informs.

“I’ll head over to Lady Purah and tell her that Master Link is being followed.” One of the Sheikahs then jumps tree to tree back to the village.

“.. To think that they would enslave Zoras and use them for their own greed.” Garill scowls. “But now we know that the hero is in danger.. Send a troop to Firly Plateau and kill anyone on sight. Including the Zora.”

The man nods. “I’ll gather as many as I can.” He then jumps down from the tree and runs back to the village.

______________________

Link and Sidon walk out of the Shrine Of Resurrection and up the hill. They examine the area around them.

“Four shrines. Four weapons.” Sidon starts. “This plateau isn’t too vast so we should be able to find them all quickly.”

Link nods in agreement then proceeds to walk down the hill with Sidon following suit. After passing the temple ruins and the tower, Sidon can easily make out an orange glow through the trees.

“Found one.” He smirks. “Told you it wouldn't be too hard.”

Link smiles slightly. At this rate, they should be able to find all four shrines in one day. As they approach the shrine, Link does exactly what Purah told him to do. He holds the Slate up to the flat pedestal and watches everything glow blue. The strange doors then open, revealing a very small room with nothing but a decorative circle in the center that glows blue.

“... That’s it?” Sidon questions. “That’s what’s inside these things?”

Link walks inside with a raised brow, surprised at the anticlimactic area of the shrine. He jumps a bit as his Slate glows blue for a split second, the circle under him also glowing blue. And before he knows it, the circle then moves downward.

“Link?” Sidon turns to watch as the hero disappears into the floor. “Link!” Panic rises inside him as he jumps to try and catch the hero, only for the floor to shut itself with a circular door as Sidon falls onto it.

Link looks around him as the elevator takes him underground. He watches as a large lit room appears before him. The elevator then stops as soon as it hits the ground, Link then stepping off of it.

“To you who sets foot in this shrine…”

Link takes out his sword and looks around him as soon as he hears the strange deep voice echo.

“I am Oman Au. In the name of the Goddess Hylia, I offer this trial.”

Link then slowly sheaths his sword, his paranoia fading. It was probably just a recording. Upon examining the room, there are two large metal doors laying on the center of the floor and a pedestal on the far left.

He walks up to the pedestal and places the Slate on it, watching as it downloads data onto the Slate. When he takes the Slate, he is very surprised to find a new object on the screen. A small square with a red symbol in it. He reads the instructions for it then looks back over at the metal doors.

“.. What a strange weapon..” He says to himself as he activates the Slate and readies it.

______________________

Sidon paces back and forth in front of the shrine. He knows Purah said that only Link can go inside, but he never expected it to be this scary. Not knowing whether Link is safe or not drives Sidon’s head into panic mode.

After only a few minutes, Sidon turns to find Link coming back out of the shrine, the circular elevator stopping as soon as it hits ground level.

When Link walks out of the shrine, he is welcomed with a large Zora hugging him tight.

“By the gods, you scared the shit out of me!” Sidon exclaims. 

Link smirks slightly, gently patting his back to try and calm the Zora down. “I’m fine.” He assures. “You were that worried about me?”

It takes Sidon a moment to take in the fact that he is kneeling on the ground hugging the hero all because he disappeared for only a few minutes. Sidon moves away from the Hylian, standing up straight as he collects himself.

“Well I- uh. I just assumed that you were in danger- or uh- I mean-” Sidon stammers his words as he tries to come up with an excuse for his behavior.

Link rolls his eyes at the Zora. He then walks forward and hugs Sidon’s arm. Sidon then stops talking.

“It’s alright.” Link assures. “I’d be worried if you disappeared, too.” The Hylian looks up at Sidon with big blue eyes, a small smile on his face as he tries to calm the Zora.

Sidon shakes his head as to try and not stare at the handsome Hylian for too long. Goddesses, when the hell did he start caring so much for the wild Hylian? It’s not like Link can’t defend himself or anything.

“I overreacted.” Sidon points out “I should’ve known that you would be fine on your own, anyway.” He moves his arm that Link was hugging so he can ruffle the hero’s blonde hair.

Link chuckles at his response. Sidon does have a point, but it still amuses him how the Zora was so riled up over losing sight of him for only a few minutes.

“W-we should keep looking.” Sidon turns his vision away from the hero. “There’s still three more shrines.. By the way.” He gathers his courage to look back down at the Hylian. “What kind of weapon did you receive from the shrine?”

Link takes out his Sheikah Slate, then taps the screen and looks around him using the Slate’s camera. The Slate then forms a transparent magnet in front of it as two yellow ghost-like wires connect to something in the pond next to them. Before Sidon can even gasp in awe, a chest is then pulled from the pond and placed in front of the two men.

“Holy shit.” Sidon kneels down to look at the chest. “How the hell does it do that?”

Link shrugs. “It is able to levitate anything that is made of metal. Also, I think a dead guy talked to me while I was down there.” Link explains.

“.. A dead guy?” Sidon repeats.

The hero nods. “The guy was nothing but skin and bone. Smelled weird, too.” Link crinkles his nose as he remembers.

Sidon can’t help but laugh at Link’s explanation of what the shrine had to offer him. The weapon itself however is more strange than anything. He has never seen such magic before. Nevertheless from such a small device.

“Are you ready to find the other three shrines?” Sidon asks as he hands the Slate back to Link after examining it.

Link nods with confidence. If the first shrine was easy, then he’s certain that the other three should be easy as well. The two then set off, looking around for any signs of the orange glowing shrines.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter should be up by early January. I might even start drawing doodles for my tumblr page since it's so dead.


	11. Ruins Activated

Sidon watches nervously as Link climbs up a dangerous cliff side. They spotted a shrine on the top of the cliff shortly after they completed the second shrine in the ruins. And Link volunteered to climb it.

Link’s boot slips as he climbs, almost falling but quickly catching himself. 

Sidon winces. “Please be careful!” He calls from below.

Link rolls his eyes and continues climbing. Only when he makes up onto safe land does Sidon relax. Link smiles in victory as he sees the shrine, walking up to it as he wipes the sweat from his brow.

After completing it, he slowly climbs back down from the tall cliff then shows Sidon the new rune he’s activated.

“Stasis? What does this one do?” Sidon asks.

“Stops things in time.” Link explains. “It’s really weird. Also-” Link pulls out a travelers shield from his back. “-In one of the chests, there was a shield.. I just gotta figure out how to use it.”

“That should help you a lot during battles.” Sidon smiles lightly. “Let’s get going now. There’s only one shrine left and it’s almost sunset.”

Link nods as he straps his shield to his back and follows Sidon back from where they came from. Link easily crosses the drop off as he balances on the long tree trunk that they used to get to the shrine.

Sidon avoids looking down as he crosses quickly, letting out a relieved sigh once he’s on stable grounds. The two search for a while, passing the temple ruins as they try to look for the last shrine.

Sidon stops in place as he looks at where they are heading towards, a chilly wind picking up as he stares at the snow filled mountain ahead of them.

“.. No doubt that the last shrine is in there..” Sidon sighs. “Link. I’ll wait here for you while you go.”

The hero turns to look at Sidon with a worried expression. “Why?” He walks back towards Sidon.

“While my body can deal with weather of many sorts, below freezing temperatures are extremely dangerous for me.” The Zora explains. “If the water between my scales starts to freeze, I will get hypothermia very quickly and moving will be extremely painful for me with my scales having ice between them. I can survive fine for an hour in freezing temperatures. But once that hour has passed, I could die.”

Understanding the current situation, Link nods in understanding. Then comes up with an idea. “Why don’t you catch some fish for us and build a fire? I’ll meet up with you near the small lake.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Sidon agrees. “Please be careful while you’re in there. You may not have scales, but you can still catch hypothermia if you’re in there for too long. There should be a jacket in your pack, but it won’t keep you warm for too long. So please. Be careful.”

Link nods, then heads into the snowy area while Sidon walks back down into warmer territory as he goes to set up camp.

______________________

The Hylian scouts stare at Sierra with caution as she returns to their camp. She then shakes her head in shame, a sign that the mission has failed.

“The hero and his Zora are no longer here.” Helena speaks through the collar.

“What?” The leader stands up. “Are you serious? How did we miss them?”

“I forgot to mention that their Sheikah Slate can teleport people. Sierra will now explain.” Helena confirms.

“... I saw the blue lights head west.” She explains, her voice rough from lack of use. “Mistress claims that there are three areas of interest. The Great Plateau, the Gerudo entrance, and Lake Hylia. All of which are west of us.”

“But those are so far away.” The captain exclaims. “How the hell do we know which landmark to go to? We have no tracks to follow, obviously.”

“We will go to each landmark until we find them.” Helena answers. “I say you visit Lake Hylia first since it is closest. Then, head to the plateau. Do not advance anywhere near Gerudo territory. I cannot risk having you three die over spying on the hero.”

“What if we miss them?” The captain continues. “The trip to the lake alone will be at least a couple days.”

“That is where Sierra will come in handy.” Helena adds. “Explain, Zora.”

Sierra sighs slightly. “It should be easy. Even if we miss them by a couple of days, I can still track them down. I may not have the hero’s scent memorized, but I know what a Zora smells like. In the wilds, scents can last up to a week from a travelling target. If we made it to the right landmark in time, I will be able to get us back on track.”

“Hold on.” The one man interrupts the conversation. “So, we’re going to be travelling with a Zora? A bloodthirsty, cannibalistic swamp monster is going to be traveling with _us_.” 

“Would you rather go off and try to find the hero with your own nose, soldier?” Helena’s voice turns cold. “Because I’m paying you all to keep an eye on the hero and find out what he’s up to. And if you want to try and wander around aimlessly _without_ knowing what the hero is doing, do not expect a paycheck when you come back!”

Sierra smirks slightly. These damn humans will do anything for money.

The one man gulps. “My a-apologies, mistress.”

“Now then.” Helena continues. “I do not want to hear a single complain about your newest recruit. She may be a ‘swamp monster’ but she is valuable. Shuck himself stated her worth to me through legal documents. She is government property. Not just some random beast. Understand?”

Honestly, that’s the best compliment Sierra has ever gotten in her life. This Helena lady might just be her favorite Hylian yet.

“Yes, mistress.” The scouts say in unison. 

“Good. Now pack up camp and head towards-”

Helena is stopped mid sentence as she watches hooded Hylians with swords circle the camp through the camera on the collar. They are completely surrounded.

“So. You are planning to spy on our savior, huh?” Garill scowls as he walks towards the group. “It’s sick enough how the Nobles treat their own citizens.. But to enslave a Zora and break their pride? Now that’s downright _disgusting._ ”

Sierra’s golden eyes widen as she looks around. Ten enemies surround them. There is no way to escape.

“Now. You are going to tell us everything.” Garill takes out his sword. “How does your filthy city know about the savior?”

The three scouts take out their swords as well. “It’s pretty obvious with the towers popping up from the ground along with the glowing shrines.” The captain scoffs. “Let us leave. We have no business with you.”

“Ah, but _we_ have business with _you_.” Garill scowls. “That Zora lied to us. She wanted to get inside our village so she can spy on our hero. Anyone who works for the city that goes near our home has been sentenced to death. You four are to be executed as well.”

One of the hooded villagers runs towards the group with her sword ready. Sierra doesn’t hesitate to use brute strength. With a single claw swipe, she roughly launches the hooded woman, the village soldier hitting the trunk of a tree with her back. She groans in pain as she lays in the grass, her long white hair breaking out of her bun tie and now flows over her face.

“A Sheikah?!” The scouts say in unison.

“How interesting..” Helena mumbles on the other line. That explains why the village is so hostile. The Sheikahs have been hiding here this whole time, killing anyone who goes near just to keep their hideout a secret.

The village soldiers then charge all at once, weapons ready to kill. The scouts run away to avoid the fight, skidding to a stop as their feet almost lose balance over the cliff off the plateau. One of the scouts has a sword slice through his chest, the other village soldiers approaching quickly.

Without thinking Sierra grabs the other two living scouts and jumps off the cliff.

The village soldiers quickly run up to the edge and watch as the three fall into the lake below.

“Get the shock arrows.” One Sheikah man instructs.

All of the soldiers take out their bows and load shock arrows onto them. Then point them down at the lake.

Sierra and the two scouts surface from the lake. As the two Hylians swim to the bank, Sierra looks up at the cliff, her golden eyes widening as she sees the soldiers aim their arrows towards them.

“Swim faster!” Sierra cries out as she quickly swims towards them, pushing both of them as she kicks her webbed feet against the water as fast as she can.

“Don’t touch me!” The captain yells. “What is the meaning of-”

“They have shock arrows, you idiot!” Sierra growls. 

“Oh goddesses, swim faster!” The woman yells as she is pushed by the Zora. 

Once Sierra is able to stand, she picks up the two Hylains and throws them onto dry land.

“The fuck was that for-”

The both watch in horror as multiple shock arrows land in the water, Sierra walking casually up the bank as she is unfazed by the electricity.

“.. How is the Zora not affected?” One of the village soldiers asks.

The Sheikah man tisks. “She’s immune.” He turns to his soldiers. “Load regular arrows and fire on my command!”

“We have to keep moving!” Sierra quickly helps the two scouts get back on their feet. “They will keep firing at us!”

“Ok ok, we get it!” The commander yelps as he runs as fast as he can next to his comrades. 

“Aim!” The Sheikah man commands. He then watches as they run into the trees, his eyes watching their movement and direction.

“Fire!”

Arrows are shot into the air, then rain back down on the exact area where the scouts are moving.

The captain grunts loudly as an arrow sinks into the top of his shoulder. Sierra then grabs both Hylians under her arms and runs off in a completely different direction as arrows rain down from above. One of the arrows then stabs into Sierra’s head fin, the Zora flinching slightly but keeps running as she ignores the pain.

“Scatter your shots!” The Sheikah commands. “Keep firing rapidly!”

“You can let go now!” The captain complains.

Sierra sets them both down, then pushes them to run left, changing direction again. As they run, Sierra follows them on all fours.

They avoid the raining arrows as much as possible, many of the arrows hitting the trees around them. They continue running until less and less arrows fall from around them. And before they realize it, they are already away from the area along with the soldiers.

“... Head down and find any blood trails.” The Sheikah commands. “Make sure they are all dead. Do not let any of them escape.”

“Yes sir!” The soldiers yell before running off the plateau and down the hill that leads to the tree filled plains.

The three don’t stop running until they make it to Fort Hateno, the captain falling over in pain as he holds his wounded shoulder.

“Marc is dead…” He winces. “They fucking killed him..”

Sierra sits on the grass as she catches her breath. She then proceeds to carefully dislodge the arrow in her head fin.

“Sierra saved our lives…” The woman says in awe as she breathes heavy. “She got us out of there..” The woman then walks over to the captain, quickly dislodging the arrow in his shoulder.

The man yelps in pain, quickly sitting up from the shock.

“.. You’re an incredible person.” The woman then turns to smile at the Zora. “Marc may have died, but you were able to save two out of three.”

“Incredible indeed.” Helena says on the other line. “As for Marc, I will add his death to a document.. His family will need a funeral. Sierra, I can't believe I’m saying this, but you are the fastest thinker I have ever seen. You didn’t once falter during all of that.”

Sierra blushes slightly, not quite sure how to react to her words. Not once has she been complimented like this before.

“Sierra, you are now an honorary member to this mission.” Helena states.

The two Hylians perk up at the Noble’s words.

“From now on, I want you to lead this mission. Captain, I am putting you in charge of Sierra’s wellbeing as she leads the two of you.”

“What?!” The captain shakes his head. “M-mistress, I understand that the Zora did good during all of that.. But she's.. She’s a Zora!”

“She’s an important part of this task.” Helena informs. “She has done soldier work before and her actions prove her worth. Obey my orders, captain. Continue the search.” She then clicks off, disconnecting with the collar.

The captain lets out a small sigh, then looks up to the sky to see the sun starting to set. “Let’s keep moving.. I doubt those Sheikahs gave up on us. They’re known to stalk their prey for days on end.”

“.... There’s a river nearby that connects to Lake Hylia, right?” Sierra asks as she examines their surroundings.

“Uh, I believe so.” The woman takes out a map. “Yeah, south of us should be a river. Why?”

“I know how we can get away.” She smirks. “If the Sheikahs are known to be skilled trackers, they most likely search for footprints and bothered shrubbery.”

“That’s basically what we do.” The captain confirms. “Get to the point.”

“Only Zoras are able to track through water.” Sierra adds. “No footprints. No evidence… Only one problem though.” The Zora sighs. “Last time I visited Lake Hylia with master Shuck, it was infested with a pack of feral Zoras. We visit the lake every now and then to take home kills, but the Zoras have memorized my scent and will probably try and kill us.”

“Why would mistress Helena ask us to go there, then?” The captain’s voice holds an uneasy tone.

“Because master Shuck is the only Nobel who knows about it. He visits every now and then to take a kill home. He calls it the ‘lake breeding grounds’.” Sierra looks at the ground. “He hunts there with a team because of how dangerous it is… And he claims that he is controlling the Zora population there.”

Both Hylians notice how Sierra’s tone changes as she speaks about the lake. Shuck forces her to hunt and kill her own kind and it’s obvious that she doesn’t enjoy it at all.

“.. Let’s avoid the lake then.” The captain starts. “I don’t want to get involved in a hunting ground. Let’s follow the river to Scout's Hill. The plateau that mistress Helena mentioned should be right next to it.”

Sierra feels relieved at the captain’s words. “Follow my lead. You two will be able to ride my back as I swim. It’ll be quicker.”

“.. You sure?” The woman raises a brow. “Compared to other Zora’s I’ve seen, you’re on the smaller side.”

Sierra rolls her eyes. “Just trust me.”

The two Hylians look at each other for a moment, then proceed to follow the turquoise Zora.

“I’m Marie, by the way.” The woman introduces herself to the Zora.

“.. My name is Harris… But I’d prefer it if you’d call me captain instead.” The man crosses his arms.

Sierra smiles slightly. “Glad to finally know your names.”

______________________

Link through that he was cold when he first woke up. Travelling in early spring wearing nothing but trousers throughout the chilly nights was the worst he thought it could get.

But this type of cold? Link has cursed at the mountain to go fuck itself many times now as he shivers from the frigid winds.

His hands are numb. His feet are numb. Hell, he’s surprised if his brain isn’t numb as well.

He treads through the thick snow carefully, doing his best to be fast so he can race against the sun setting. And after climbing the mountain, he basically rushes inside the shrine.

He finds it ironic that the next rune is able to make ice columns from water. Of course the rune is about ice. It’s on a fucking mountain for Hylia’s sake.

The only treasure he found in the shrine was a simple spear with a dull head. Leaving it behind, he exits the shrine and immediately teleports back to the first shrine they found. He sighs in relief as soon as he feels warmer air around him, then proceeds to walk towards the camp.

Upon arrival, Sidon already has fish cooking on sticks in front of the fire for the hero. His golden eyes soften at seeing the Hylian.

“From the frost in your hair, I’m guessing that you didn’t have a fun time up on that mountain?” Sidon snickers.

Link feels his hair, finding cold snow stuck to it. He then shakes his head like a canine, making the snow and water fly from his head. “It’s cold as fuck up there.”

“Well, be happy that you woke up after winter was over.” Sidon turns the skewered fish over the fire.

“.. Winter?” Link settles next to the Zora.

“There are four seasons.” Sidon explains. “Spring, summer, fall, and winter. The season we are in right now is spring. Summer is much warmer and the trees have less flowers on them and more leaves. Fall is when it starts getting colder and the leaves on trees turn bright colors like yellow or red. And winter is when the leaves fall off trees and the weather becomes cold and frigid… I myself haven’t really seen much of winter.”

Link tilts his head. “Why not?”

“Because Zoras go underwater when winter comes. Our scales can’t take the frigid cold, so we basically go into hibernation. Except, we don’t sleep the entire time. We only use the energy we have to hunt for fish. Therefore, we wake up once a day to hunt, eat, then go right back to sleep under the ice.”

“.. Is it possible for a Zora to stay awake?” Link asks.

“Actually, yes.” Sidon nods as he hands a cooked fish to the hero. “Many Zoras migrate south into the oceans so they can avoid the winter. I believe that there are Zoras who even live south as well. The only problem is that Hylians have noticed many Zoras migrate to the oceans before, therefore many hunters go south as well. Which is why I choose hibernation over warm weather.”

Link takes a bite from the fish. “Can I hibernate with you?” He exclaims with a full mouth.

Sidon laughs lightly at that. “Hylains can’t hibernate. Your kind is able to bundle up in layers of clothing to survive the harsh season. Besides, if you tried to hibernate with me under the ice, you might drown.”

“Hmm…” Link continues eating his food.

“If it makes you feel any better, you can always visit me while I hibernate. I may be asleep most of the time, but there is a safe haven that most Zoras go to hibernate.” He takes out the map Bazz gave him, opening the paper on the grass.

Link watches as Sidon points to a large mass of water, his eyes noticing how the watered area is a darker shade of blue than the rest of Hyrule’s lakes and rivers.

“That’s the East Reservoir Lake. It’s close to Zora’s Domain ruins, but it’s where almost all Zoras go to hibernate. The lake water is too deep for hunters to reach us, and with it being on top of a mountain, it also makes traveling to it treacherous during winter.”

Link looks at Sidon in awe. “How deep is it?”

“Very deep. There are buildings and lights at the bottom, but no one from the surface can see it. That’s how deep it is. And only Zoras are able to take the pressure at the bottom. You may not be able to see me while I hibernate, but you will know that I will be safe. Also, Zoras don’t bother other Zoras during hibernation since our energy is so low, so you won’t need to be worried about that, either.”

“.. How long until winter is here?” Link sets his empty skewer on the grass next to him, then picks up another to start eating it.

“Not for a while.” Sidon assures. “Besides, this mission shouldn’t take too long, anyway. I mean, you collected all of the Slate’s weapons in one day. Activating the Divine Beasts should be easy.”

Link nods in understanding. If Sidon isn’t worried about it, then Link shouldn’t be, either. Sure, he’ll miss his friend while he hibernates. But at least he knows that Sidon will be safe.

The Zora then settles himself in the grass, laying down so his chin is leaning against his arms. “So..” He starts. “Where to first?”

Ah, that’s right. Now that the Slate is complete they can go start activating the Divine Beasts. Either way, Link still shrugs. He has no idea where to start.

“.. As much as I hate this,” Sidon sighs. “I say that we start with Vah Ruta. Mainly because I know exactly where it’s at and getting past the other Zoras should be easy enough once they realize who you are.”

Link nods, agreeing with Sidon’s plan. Mind as well make the first one easy since Sidon knows it’s location already. After eating as much cooked fish as he could, Link then lays down beside Sidon. The hero being exhausted from all the walking he had to do today.

“.. I haven’t yet apologized for how I treated you when we first met.” Sidon breaks the silence.

Link looks over at him, his blue eyes looking at him curiously as he hears those words.

“I was so cold towards you. I thought that you were just some random Hylian trying to make a fool out of me… But I was completely wrong.” Sidon sighs. “... You are the only one who makes me feel calm. Not even my friends back at home are as close to me as you are.”

Sidon looks directly into the hero’s blue eyes, watching as many emotions leak through his expression.

“.. So, I want to thank you. For being my friend. It’s nice to have someone to explore with even though I already know a lot about this world.” Sidon finishes.

Link has no idea how to respond. For some reason, his heart won’t stop beating loudly and his cheeks feel warm somehow. He wants to cling to every word Sidon has said, treasure his sentences as if he depended on them.

The hero then smiles happily. “I’m glad you’re my friend as well.”

Sidon can’t help but smile back. “... We’ll leave whenever we feel rested enough tomorrow.” Sidon changes the subject, his chest feeling oddly tight.

Link nods, agreeing with the plan. He then rolls over on the grass, getting comfortable as the two awkwardly lay in silence. Link’s hand remains over his chest, wondering why he feels like this all of a sudden. It’s as if his chest is about to burst, yet the feeling isn’t negative.

The two fall asleep without saying another word. The only sounds being that from crickets and owls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter should be up sometime next week. Hopefully. As long as I have enough coffee on me. I'm also hoping to add more to my tumblr since it's so barren.


	12. Dog Eat Dog

When the two boys awaken, they spend their morning eating and getting ready to go. Sidon is settled in the grass with his map, marking out their exact trail on how to get to Vah Ruta. Only problem is that the Divine Beast is dormant in one of the most populated Zora areas.

Just off the East Reservoir Lake, there is a small patch of land surrounded by cliffs. The last time he saw Vah Ruta, the massive machine was sitting in a small lake right under Tal Tal peak with a waterfall. He hasn’t been there for a very long time and he isn’t sure if a pack of Zoras have taken over that piece of land yet.

Sidon pulls himself away from his map as he hears a loud clang in the distance. He looks up through the trees and watches the tower glow from orange to a bright blue.

So  _ that’s _ where Link went off to.

Sidon waits patiently for the Champion to return, trying to see if there’s any other way to get around the reservoir and onto that patch of land. But unfortunately, he realizes that the only choice he has is to swim Link across the massive Zora infested lake.

It’s extremely dangerous. Not for Sidon, but for Link. Many of the Zoras that live under the lake are very VERY weary of Hylians. They live in that lake not only to protect it from hunters, but they also breed many different fish so that during hibernation, all Zoras have plenty to eat.

When Link returns, he has a half eaten apple in his hand along with a new bow, quiver, and some arrows. Sidon smirks at the sight.

“Where did you get a bow from?” He asks.

“I killed a few bokoblins and stole it… How do you use it?” Link puts the apple in his mouth so he can use both hands to look over the strange weapon.

“Here.” Sidon takes it from the hero along with an arrow. Link watches carefully as Sidon loads the arrow in place and shoots it at a tree. The Zora is far from being good at archery, but at least he can show Link how to use it so he can teach himself.

He hands the bow back to Link. “Go ahead and try.”

Link tosses his apple core onto the ground as he copies what Sidon does with loading and aiming the bow. His blue eyes then suddenly focus as familiarity fills him. His form then changes into a more advanced position, his fingers become more comfortable around the weapon as he pulls the string and aims it.

Sidon quickly notices Link’s change in posture. It’s as if he’s a professional.

Link then takes his shot, the arrow flying straight into the center of the tree, with Sidon’s arrow being far from it. The hero blinks for a moment, setting his hands at his sides as many thoughts race through his mind.

“.. I used to do this all the time.” Link confirms. “It felt so familiar..”

Sidon sets a hand on Link’s shoulder. “You remembered a part of your past.” He confirms.

Link smiles a bit as he looks down at his new bow, his fingers roaming along the scarred wood on the weapon. He then scowls slightly. “I remember this asshole bird who was good at this.”

Sidon blinks for a moment. “.. An asshole bird?”

Link shrugs. “It’s hard for me to describe it.” He straps his bow to his back along with his new quiver. “So. How do we get to Vah Ruta?” He changes the topic.

“Actually.. I’m a bit worried about that.” Sidon sits back down on the grass so Link can see the map he’s holding. “The Divine Beast is right over here.” He points to a small patch of land. “It’s right next to the East Reservoir Lake. I’m going to have to cross it with you on my back and hope that no one tries to kill us.. But that’s not what I’m worried about the most. To get back to Lanayru, we have to swim up that river again and avoid the stables.”

Link thinks for a moment, then quickly takes out his Sheikah Slate. He then shows Sidon the screen. “Why don’t we teleport to that one tower?” He points to the Akkala tower. “We can avoid Central Hyrule completely if we just teleport.”

“Link, you’re a genius. I completely forgot we could do that.” Sidon looks over his map again. “That makes half the travel way less dangerous. We’ll take the trail out of Akkala and then head into Lanayru territory. I can swim us up the river and into Zora’s Domain ruins.” Sidon then puts his map away. “Alright. Ready to teleport when you are.”

Link grabs his pack and swings it over his shoulder. He then sets his hand on Sidon’s arm and taps his finger on the screen, the two disappearing into blue light.

______________________

Sierra and the two scouts continue to travel, passing through the dueling peaks as they try to get rid of their trail to prevent the Sheikahs tracking them down. As dawn starts to hit, they stop before Proxim Bridge as they take a quick rest.

“I hate 24 hour shifts..” Marie plops onto the grass, curling up as she gets comfy.

“It is what it is..” Harris settles next to her. “Let’s hope we put enough distance between the Sheikahs and us.”

Sierra starts drinking from the river as they take a few minutes to rest. Ironic as it is, she’s never been hunted before. Mainly it’s her and Shuck doing the tracking. And being hunted down is far more exhausting

“Whoa, you guys look like shit.” Brigo walks towards them. “If you need a safe place to stay, I can let you rest here for a bit.” His eyes then widen as soon as he sees their uniforms.

The three look over at him with tired eyes. “And who are you?” Harris asks.

“.. I’m Brigo. I own this bridge.. Now then, what are city folks like you doing way out here? Noble work, I’m guessing?”

“It’s confidential information.” Harris adds. “But yes. We are Mistress Helena’s scouts.”

“Ah.. Welp, no idea who that is, but I ask that you please don’t cause any trouble while on my territory. No fighting and no rude staring while on my turf.” His eyes scan over the turquoise Zora, noticing all the scars along her body. “I will allow you to rest here.”

“That’s kind of you.” Marie rolls onto her back. “We won’t stay for long… We just need to catch our breaths.”

“That’s fine.” Brigo then turns around to see a traveler on a horse waving to him on the other side of the bridge. “Ah, how's it going? Did you have safe travels?” He then walks towards the traveler, making small talk.

“Proxim bridge, huh?” Harris sighs. “I’ve never heard about a Hylian owning land before..”

“It’s pretty common.” Sierra confirms. “Master Shuck and I have come across many different Hylians that have built shelters outside of Central Hyrule during hunting missions… Although, sometimes he orders me to kill them.”

Both Hylians lift their heads at that. “Why would he order that?” Marie asks.

Sierra sighs. “Nobles aren’t really fond of Hylians who leave the city illegally and go live somewhere else. Nobles call them ‘feral Hylains’. They believe that Hylians who abandoned the city have also abandoned their people. Feral Hylians aren’t paying taxes or buying things from their merchants, so technically, they are harming the city’s economy.”

“It would be nice to not have to pay taxes..” Marie thinks out loud.

“Taxes help keep the city together.” Harris adds. “It pays for our prisons, our farmers, and our soldiers.”

“But the Nobles are pretty rich, aren’t they?” Marie continues. “I’m considered a soldier, yet half of my entire paycheck is still taken away for taxes. So if I’m a soldier, and even I am paying taxes, where is all that money going towards?”

“Are you second guessing our leaders?” Harris adds, his voice a tone louder. “The Nobles know what they are doing. Stop whining and get over yourself. You don’t need all that money for yourself anyway.”

“So while you don’t mind eating shit food, you allow the Nobles to eat with full guts?” Sierra brings up. Both Hylains are now staring at her. “Out of everyone in that city I am the only one who gets to see it all.. Nobles take so much from their citizens, not mainly to pay for their own workers, but mostly for themselves. Did you know that each Noble has their own chef that they hire? Each Noble has their own massive room in that castle with servants who wash their already clean backs.”

Harris and Marie look at each other, then back at Sierra as she continues to speak.

“I have seen it all.” Sierra scowls. “I have seen what your precious leaders do to your hard earned money. You are not just trying to pay for your own life, but you are also paying for the Nobles to have a life of luxury while you struggle to even live.” She walks into the river. “You know  _ nothing _ about your own city.” She then submerges herself under the water, wishing to be alone.

“... How is she still alive after saying such words?” Harris adds.

“That’s probably why sir Shuck likes her so much.. Because she is smart enough to know the truth.” Marie confirms.

“I’m not saying that she is right!” Harris scoffs. “Our Nobles would never use their own citizens like that. She’s only saying that because we are at the top, and her kind is at the bottom. She’s a lower species than we are. Nothing more than just a walking fish.”

Marie frowns at his words, not knowing who to believe. The conversation abruptly ends as the captain walks onto the bridge, only to settle himself on the other side where he can be alone.

The three rest for a few hours, Sierra walking out of the river with her scales being less pale and more full of color. She needed a nice long soak.

Marie yawns as she wakes up, sitting up to rub at her eyes. She turns to the Zora. “We should move..” She mumbles. “We can’t stay here for too long.”

Marie then notices Sierra staring at the sky with an annoyed expression. She looks up as well, then groans in defeat as she watches blue wisps fly through the air.

“They teleported AGAIN?!” Marie punches at the ground. 

Sierra sniffs the air, taking in the faint scent that the wisps leave behind. She then smirks. “I have the hero’s scent.”

“Huh?” Marie looks over at her. “You were able to smell him?”

The Zora nods. “They teleported North-East.”

“Sierra.” Helena’s voice is heard over the speaker on her collar. “Status report.”

“We rested at a bridge and the hero teleported again. This time, I have his scent and I will be able to follow him no matter where he teleports to.” She informs.

“Any luck avoiding the Sheikahs?” She asks.

“We haven’t been spotted yet, but I doubt that they gave up on our trail.” Sierra adds.

“Did you two see that?” The captain walks back towards the two as he points towards the sky.

“Sierra has the hero’s scent.” Helena adds. “Follow her lead. I will be here if you need me.”

“Finally. Let’s move out then.” Harris nods.

As Sierra starts walking towards the scent, Harris grabs Marie’s arm, stopping her in place.

“Listen to me.” He starts. “Do not trust that monster, do you understand me? It’s a dog eat dog world out here, mainly being a Zora eat Hylian world. They have slaughtered our people and are nothing more than ravenous monsters. They have  _ eaten  _ our own flesh with no mercy. Do you understand me, scout?”

Maire frowns as she watches Sierra continue to follow the scent, her sharp teeth showing as the Zora opens her mouth to smell the air around her easier. She notes her golden eyes and sharp pupils, her pointed scales and claws.

But then, she quickly notes the scars along her body, her one ear fin nothing more than just a scarred up nub on the side of her face.

Marie then nods, not sure who to believe.

“Good. Now let’s get going.” Harris releases her arm and follows the Zora, Marie following right behind him.

______________________

After climbing back down the tower and leaving the ruins behind, Sidon and Link follow the trail out of Akkala. Their walk is pretty silent, Link looking around as they walk while Sidon focuses on the road. Half a day passes and they're already at Zora River.

As they walk up to the bank, they both pause as they notice two golden eyes stare at them from below the river. The black Zora then smirks as he emerges from the water.

“Been a while.” Bazz adds. “How’s the traveling going?’

Both men sigh in relief once they recognize Bazz’s voice. “Exhausting but manageable.” Sidon replies. “I haven’t walked this much since, well.. Ever.”

“Well, welcome back! Nothing really has changed, but hey, sometimes that’s a good thing.” Bazz adds.

“I forgot to thank you for getting us away from that pack earlier.” Sidon brings up. “How did you convince your brigade to pull off such a trick?”

“By having them remember Link.” Bazz smirks. “Almost every Zora knows that Link was and always will be an ally of the Zora, though most may not quite remember. Anyways, where are you two heading?”

“Vah Ruta.” Sidon answers as he walks into the river and allows Link to settle on his back. “Link is working for the Sheikahs and I somehow got dragged into it.” 

Sidon notices Link’s worrying frown as he taps Sidon’s shoulder and questions him silently.

“Relax, runt.” Sidon gives the hero a warm smile. “I wouldn’t have stayed by your side if I didn’t want to come with you. You’re not forcing me.”

Link then sighs in relief. The last thing he wants is to force Sidon to do something that he doesn’t want to do.

“The Sheikahs?” Bazz questions. “They’re still in Hyrule?”

“Yes, but don’t tell anyone.” Sidon informs. “Link needs to activate the Divine Beasts to get them running again. They didn’t tell us why we needed to, but honestly, I have a feeling that it has something to do against the Nobles.”

“Anything against them is something I intend to help out on.” Bazz adds. “I’m sick of their communism.”

The two then start swimming upstream as they talk. “Aren’t we all? It’s been a hell of a century and it’s all because of them.” Sidon continues.

“Do you think that the Divine Beasts will protect every race against them?” Bazz asks.

“I have no idea.” Sidon sighs. “I’m guessing that the Sheikahs want their technology to start up again?”

“Zelda wants me to.” Link adds.

The two Zoras stop their conversation. “Zelda?” Bazz repeats.

“She didn’t tell me why, but Zelda wants me to activate the Divine Beasts.” Link explains. “And I trust her.”

“First waterfall, hold on tight.” Sidon informs. Link holds on as Sidon and Bazz quickly swim up the small waterfall, then continue swimming up the river.

“Zelda.. Zelda.. That name is so familiar.” Bazz thinks to himself out loud. His golden eyes then widen as he looks back at Link. “You mean Princess Zelda? The one who died while sealing the Calamity?”

Link shakes his head. “She’s not dead.”

“What?!”

“Relax, Bazz.” Sidon tries to calm the frazzled Zora. “I know that all this information is insane to hear, but please keep it down.”

“Right.. Sorry.” The black Zora looks back over at Link. “How do you know she is alive?”

Link then takes off his leather glove to show the Triforce mark on the back of his hand.

“.. Riiight..” He then swims close to Sidon. “What does that mean?” He whispers.

Sidon just shrugs. He has no idea either. “By the way, do you know if the area around Vah Ruta is clear from Zoras or not?” He changes the topic.

“Not a clue.” Bazz answers. “I tend to avoid that area anyway. I only ever go there to hibernate in the lake with everyone else.”

The Zoras stop their conversation as a red Zora pops out of the water with a fish in her mouth. She tilts her head as she sees Link on Sidon’s back.

“He’s an ally.” Bazz quickly explains. “Memorize his scent so you don’t accidentally kill him.”

She nods, then dives back down under the water to continue eating her lunch.

“Good thing we bumped into you.” Sidon turns to Bazz. “The people around here really trust your word.”

“Well, I am the one in charge of creating teams and squads to help defend our land against hunters.” He explains.

“Second waterfall.” Sidon warns the hero. Link then holds on as they swim up the waterfall then continue swimming against the current.

“What colors can Zoras be?” Link brings up. He’s wanted to ask Sidon for a while, but kept forgetting.

“Basically anything.” Bazz answers with a smile. “The two main colors are blue and red. Mostly males are blue and females are red, but there are cases where it’s the opposite. Like how Sidon here is a male but with red scales. Every other color is unisex, mostly black. There are also rare colors as well with many different shades, like how Gaddison’s scales are a very light purple, which is a rarer color. I think the rarest colors are pure white, gold, and silver.”

As they continue swimming, the river then becomes very wide with a few small islands. Link stares at the massive waterfall in the distance in awe.

“Damn… This place looks different in the spring.” Sidon adds. “I only ever come this way when it’s time to hibernate.”

“Well, it’ll be even weirder when we set foot onto the Domain… Not even I have touched the place for a few decades. Usually I just take the underwater route from under the damn to get up to the reservoir.” Bazz explains as they continue swimming the river.

Once they approach the wide waterfall, they swim up it swiftly and quietly. Link looks at the structure above him, his curious eyes examining the blue carved stone.

“Hold on tight, this one is a bit steep.” Sidon warns as they head underneath the structure and towards a lean waterfall.

Link hangs on tight as they swim up it, this time landing on marble instead of water.

“This place hasn’t changed a bit.” Bazz sighs.

As Link slides off Sidon’s back, his blue eyes widen in shock as he looks around the area. Familiarity fills him as he slowly walks, looking at every structure of the Domain ruins. The marble is cracked in some places and vines are absolutely everywhere.

“Alright, we just head over that bridge and-”

“Bazz.” Sidon stops him.

“... What?”

“Shush.” Sidon then motions his head towards Link.

When Bazz looks over at the Hylian, his eyes sadden as Link looks around him with a depressed look on his face as he examines his surroundings.

Link doesn’t remember this place being so quiet… It used to be full of life and laughter. He looks at the broken down stairs, remembering him and three other very young Zoras running down it as they played tag.

So many scenes play before him as he slowly walks around, familiar faces shown as ghosts as memories surround him. He stops at a statue, some pieces of it broken off. But as he looks up, his mind goes completely blank as his eyes fixate on the statue's face.

He remembers her… She always healed him whenever he was wounded, even though he told her that he was fine. He remembers being with her almost all the time, always trying to make time just to be next to her.

He remembers her calm voice, how her hands would caress his face as she would hum songs to him. Her golden eyes looking up at him with such love and affection.

When Link brings his hand to his face, he feels warm water dribbling down his cheeks, his nose becoming stuffy.

“Oh no..” Bazz frowns as he speaks quietly. “.. He really does remember her..”

Sidon says nothing as he walks over to the hero. He then sits next to him in front of the statue, salty tears dripping from the Hylian’s face as he looks up at the statue.

They remain that way for a while, Link silently crying as Sidon remains quiet at the hero’s side. After a few moments of silence, Sidon then gently pulls Link’s arm close to him. Link kneels in front of Sidon willingly as he hangs his head.

Sidon doesn’t say a word as he holds Link in his arms, feeling the Hylian’s tears fall from his cheeks onto the Zora’s shoulder.

“I miss her, too.” Sidon whispers as he holds Link tight.

“.. I loved her.. And I let her die..” Link’s voice quivers and he speaks.

“No, Link.. You didn’t let her die.” Sidon pulls away so he can look into Link’s tear stained eyes. “You fought until you couldn’t stand anymore. You had to be healed in a machine for a  _ century _ because of how far you went to keep fighting. You never gave up until the very end, and even now, you still haven’t given up.”

Link takes in Sidon’s words. His heart aching less as the Zora wipes the strange water from his face.

“.. Why am I leaking water?” He quietly asks.

Sidon’s frown immediately turns into an amused smirk as he tries to hold in his laugh. Gods this Hylian really knows how to change the mood.

“You’re crying.” Sidon explains. “Your eyes produce tears, and when you become emotionally overwhelmed, you produce more tears.”

“Oh..” Link then chuckles at himself.

“Mind if I join the feels train?” Bazz walks up to the two with a smile. Bowing his head in respect at the statue of Mipha in front of them.

“Sure, why not.” Sidon chuckles. “Actually, there is a shrine nearby that can help clear your mind. Do you want to go investigate it?” He turns to Link.

The hero nods as he wipes his eyes. Gods, this crying thing is really exhausting.

The three walk away from the statue and head towards the shrine, Link making sure that he will never forget the memories he has made here one hundred years ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter might not be up until after January is over. Sorry for the delay.


	13. Enemies To Allies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one took longer due to the illustration. Hopefully it's not too cringe.

After completing the shrine, Link returns to the two Zoras waiting by Mipha’s statue. He then hands Bazz a Zora spear that he found while in the shrine.

“Whoa, where did you find this?” Bazz takes the weapon in his hands as he examines it. “It hasn’t even been used.”

“The shrines have treasures in them.” Link explains.

“Well, thank you.” He then takes the leather that's wrapped around the spear and straps it to his back. 

“I also have something for you.” Sidon adds as he walks over towards the hero with a blue decorative case in his hands.

Link tilts his head as Sidon opens it, the hero taking out the scaled clothing from inside.

“It’s Zora Armor.. Mipha was supposed to give it to you.” Sidon explains. “When Zoras marry, we give each other special necklaces. But when a Zora falls in love with a Hylian, they give them a tunic instead.”

Link looks over the clothing, his fingers tracing the many scales along the fabric.

“It should help you swim up waterfalls as well, thanks to it’s magic properties.” Sidon adds. “I thought since you miss her, you deserve to have something that reminds you of her. The scales are from her shed, which is why they are grey.”

Link looks up at Sidon with a smile. “Thank you.” He responds. “Can I.. try it on?”

“Of course.” Sidon nods.

Link hides himself in the shrine as he changes, the tunic fitting him perfectly. And since the shoes have flippers, he should be able to swim better as well. The metal around the shoulders and hips are a nice touch as well. When he heads back up the stairs, the two Zoras are ready to go.

“Looks good on you.” Sidon adds. His eyes notice how it’s a perfect fit for Link, the design clearly belonging to Mipha’s style. He shakes his head as he changes the topic. “Ready to head to Vah Ruta?” 

Link nods. He’s as ready as he’ll ever be.

The three then leave the Domain ruins behind as they cross the fractured bridge onto a cliff, Link looking up at the massive blue marbled dam in awe.

“.. When was the last time anyone tested the stairs?” Sidon brings up.

“Oh uh.. That’s a good question.” Bazz answers nervously. “I mean, they should be intact. When the Calamity happened, I don’t think the enemy was interested in our dam.”

As they approach the massive stairway, Link tests it before he starts walking up it. Sidon and Bazz remain right behind him.

“Seems stable enough.” Bazz adds.

“Please stop talking about it.” Sidon growls slightly as he does his best to avoid looking down.

Link keeps his attention on Sidon as they climb. Is Sidon worried that they will fall? As Link looks down, he notes that it will definitely hurt if they fall, but the marble stairway seems fine.

As they climb up higher, Link can easily tell that Sidon is becoming more nervous. Only a few more minutes pass before Sidon stops completely, his eyes squinted shut.

“.. You looked down, didn’t you?”

“Shut the fuck up, Bazz and give me a damn moment.” Sidon grits his teeth. He then looks over as he feels his hand touch something.

The hero gently holds Sidon’s hand, his blue eyes looking up at him in concern. He then starts walking up the stairs, still holding onto Sidon’s hand as he guides him. The red Zora allows this, the touch calming his anxiety.

Bazz follows the two up with a knowing grin. He finds it ironic how much Sidon now trusts the Hylian even though when he first met Link he didn’t want to be anywhere near him.

As soon as they reach the top of the stairs, Sidon takes a moment to breathe.

“Swimming is so much easier than walking up stairs.” Bazz sighs as he sits down for a moment.

Link then comforts Sidon by having him sit down as well, his hand gently rubbing his back.

“I’m alright, runt.” Sidon smiles slightly. “Let’s keep moving.” He then leans down and allows Link to ride his back. “This is the most dangerous part.”

“We don’t have to swim all the way across.” Bazz stands back up. “There are two docks that connect to where the machine is settled. One of them happens to be closer.” He points to the dock, only to sigh in frustration as he notices a pack of Zoras settled on the dock, talking amongst each other.

“We go across to the second dock, then.” Sidon confirms as he climbs off the dock they reside on and into the cool water.

Bazz follows suit, swimming close to Sidon as they cross slowly, not wanting to make too much movement in the water. The black Zora uses his gills to try and make out just how many Zoras are currently here.

His worries grow more as there are too many scents for his gills to make out. A  _ lot _ of Zoras are in the lake today.

A green Zora then shows himself, his golden eyes stalking the hero on Sidon’s back. Bazz swims up to him.

“Tell the others down below that we have a Hylian ally with us.” He informs. “I know not all of them will listen, but please at least try.”

He looks back at the blonde, noticing how Sidon swims carefully with the Hylian on him. “.. I will do my best.” He adds before disappearing into the water.

Bazz then catches up with Sidon. “Welp. I’m pretty sure that we’re going to be attacked.”

“Do you really think they will try and go against a Shark Subspecies?” Sidon scoffs. “They can try, but everyone knows not to take anything from an alpha.”

“Sheesh, you’re so full of yourself.” Bazz rolls his eyes with a smirk.

Link lets out a small chuckle at their conversation, causing Sidon to smile as well.

Both Zoras freeze up as they feel harsh movements in the water, both of them sensing killing instincts just from the movements alone.

Sidon and Bazz don’t waste time as they swim full speed ahead and towards the dock. Link looks behind him, seeing shadows from under the water’s surface keep up with their pace.

Link yelps as a clawed hand pulls him into the water, Sidon wasting no time in diving downward, his raven black eyes wide in panic as he chases after the hero.

He watches as Link is pulled down by an angry Zora, her claws digging deep into his arm as she swims deeper into the lake. Link is thrashing as much as he can, his eyes closed shut from the lake’s cold water as he gets dragged deeper and deeper. The water pressure makes his ears pop, clearly indicating that he is far from the surface by now.

Sidon picks up his speed as adrenaline kicks in, his jaws open wide as he catches up with her and bites down on her head fin then kicks her with his foot.

She goes limp for a moment from the blow, then follows Sidon upward. Other Zoras have also joined in thanks to the smell of her blood along with the Hylian’s blood as well.

Sidon notices Link cover his mouth and nose with his hand, his face turning blue as he struggles to not breathe in the water around him. He then looks up at the surface. It’s too far up. There’s no possible way he can hold his breath by the time they get to the surface.

Thinking quickly, he then notes how he hasn’t yet emptied his lungs when diving downward. Which means that-

Sidon stops in place and pulls the Hylian close to him, moving his hand away from his face and opens the Hylian’s mouth. He pinches the blonde’s nose as Sidon sets his lips over Link’s and breathes outward. The hero reacts immediately, his hands gripping Sidon’s face as he desperately takes the air from Sidon’s lungs.

Once he believes Link has enough, he holds Link close to him and swims upward with full speed. Panic rises as he notes how close the other Zoras have become when he stopped to give Link air. Sidon’s heart continues pounding in his chest, the panic alone causing him to think about nothing except  _ escape _ .

He has to get to the surface. He has to escape.

He  _ needs _ to keep Link safe.

Before Link can inhale water, they finally arrive at the surface. The Hylian takes in a harsh inhale of air before he starts coughing, the lack of oxygen from before making him feel light headed.

“Sidon!” Bazz calls. “Get him out of here!” He scarls as a Zora jumps onto him, dragging him back into the water.

“Just a little more, Link.” Sidon moves the Hylian onto his back. “Please, hang in there.” He then swims full speed towards the dock, not caring how many claws he can feel near his legs and feet.

Link tries his best to keep his eyes open as the world spins around him. The more steady his breathing becomes, the less dizzy he feels. And Link wants nothing more than to have a steady head to help Sidon get out of here. There are far too many Zoras to fight.

Sidon jumps onto the dock with Link still on his back.

“Sidon!” Bazz yelps right next to him, the black Zora clinging to the edge of the dock to prevent the clawed hands from dragging him down.

Sidon grabs Bazz’s hand and yanks him out, his body being littered in claw and bite marks.

“Let’s go! Quickly!” Sidon commands as he pushes Bazz, both of them running as far inland as possible. The Zoras then surface onto the dock and follow them, their blackened eyes filled with hatred as they look at Link.

Link sits up as soon as his head clears. He checks himself, sighing in relief once he realizes that his pack and Sheikah Slate are still strapped to him.

As they run, Bazz’s eyes widen as a scent hits him. He then stops in place, his claws skidding along the grass. Sidon stops as well.

“What’s wrong? We need to move!” Sidon stomps towards him. He then notices how the Zoras who were chasing them have suddenly stopped in place and are backing away.

Bazz shakes his head. “I know this scent.”

“What scent-”

The ground rumbles from beneath them

Sidon looks behind him, his jaw dropping as he watches massive rocks connect together. The beast then stands up fully.

“A fucking stone talus?!” Sidon backs away. “Since when was there one here?!”

“I don’t know! I never come here, anyway!” Bazz snarls.

Link jumps off Sidon’s back as he takes out his sword. His blue eyes scowl as he scans over his enemy.

“You’re not actually thinking about fighting it, are you?!” Bazz adds. “We’re not even properly equipped!”

Sidon pushes his head against Link. “Get on my back and take out your bow.”

Link nods and does as told, holding his bow in his hands once he’s settled on the Zora. Sidon then turns to Bazz.

“Do you really think that the Zoran Prince and the Hylian Champion are going to back away from a pile of stupid rocks?” Sidon grins.

Bazz looks over at Link, the Hylian showing no fear on his face. He then smirks as he nods to Bazz.

The black Zora then stands up on his rear legs, grabbing the spear from his back. “Don’t exclude the Zoran Captain, Your Highness. Because you know damn well that leaders always fight with their people together as a team.”

The talus punches the ground as it starts walking towards them. It then reaches one of it’s rocky arms behind it as it prepares to throw it’s arm at them.

“Let’s go!” Sidon yells.

Both Zoras avoid the boulder hurled at them and run towards the beast, circling around their enemy to confuse it.

“Lesson once about talus’s, Link.” Sidon adds as he runs. “They see through vibrations in the ground.” Sidon avoids the rocks being hurled at him. He then continues circling the creature. “They are blind and deaf. And their weak spot is a dark shining stone.”

Link finds the weak spot on the talus’s back, drawing his bow and aiming an arrow at it. His blue eyes focus on the irregular rock as Sidon continues to circle it.

He lets the arrow fly, watching as it breaks on impact. The talus falls flat on its face from the shot, both Zoras then change direction as they charge at it. Link hops off Sidon’s back and uses his sword to constantly stab into it. Bazz does the same thing with his spear.

As the monster starts standing up, Bazz backs away quickly while Sidon grabs Link by his arm and continues circling the beast with Link on his back again.

“That was perfect!” Sidon praises the hero. “Bazz, good work!”

“Hell yeah!” Bazz grins as they continue to circle the beast.

Sidon grunts as he dodges a boulder that was launched at him, sighing in relief once he realizes that he was able to dodge it. Link aims his bow again, waiting for the right moment.

Once they run around to face the creature's back, Link shoots and watches as the talus falls over again. Same as last time, they charge at it again. But as Link stabs his sword into the rock this time, his sword gets stuck.

Sidon flinches as he watches the talus begin to stand up again. “Link! Let go!”

The hero panics as he continues to try and pry his sword out. Sidon reaches to grab Link’s arm, but the talus is already standing up completely with Link sitting on the stone still struggling to get his weapon back.

The talus completely ignores Link as it hurls more boulders at the Zoras. Link clings to the hilt of his sword as he is swung around like a ragdoll as the monster moves around. His hands start aching as he clenches his bruising hands around his only weapon.

“If he falls, it will crush him!” Bazz exclaims.

“I know! Link, hold on!” Sidon calls as he runs towards the talus. “Over here, shit face!” He insults the beast as he stomps the ground.

As the talus is now distracted by Sidon, Bazz tries to focus on getting close to its back so he can retrieve Link. But as soon as he is close enough for Link to jump down, the talus turns around suddenly, Link almost flinging off.

Sidon punches his fist into the ground to grab the beast’s attention, his knuckles becoming bloody as he tries over and over to no avail. Bazz is the talus’s only interest now.

“Get out of there, Bazz!” Sidon yells. “Run!”

The black Zora looks up in terror as the rocky beast looms over him. It raises its arm made of boulders above its body as it aims at Bazz.

Link screams as he uses all of his strength to pull the sword out, he then stabs that same area over and over, watching as the hole in the stone becomes bigger and starts to crack.

The talus moves around frantically as Link attacks, it then starts to run around and shake its upper body to try and fling Link off of its weak spot. But the hero keeps a grip on the stone with his legs, stabbing over and over.

Sidon grabs the frozen Zora captain and forces him to run out of the way as the talus runs and stomps around, shaking its body as much as it can. With a final yell, Link stabs his sword one last time and watches as the stone shatters and breaks apart underneath him. Link falls onto the ground with a thud, his arms shielding his face as sharp shards fall onto him.

The talus drops dead onto the ground, dirt shooting up from the heavy impact. The boulders which hold the talus together then fall apart as it goes limp.

“Link!” Sidon sprints towards the hero, quickly scooping up the tiny Hylian in his large arms. His worries fade as Link looks up at him with a grin, only a few scratches on his arms and face from the battle.

“Holy shit..” Bazz huffs as he walks up to them. “You didn’t once falter during all of that.”

Sidon helps Link stand up, the hero frowning as he looks down at his very broken sword.

“I can get you a new one.” Sidon adds. “I’m just relieved that you weren’t crushed.”

The two turn when they hear Bazz growl, their eyes narrow as they watch a group of Zoras looking over at them. One of them walking over on all fours, his blue scales shimmering in the sun.

“You.. Aren’t like the others, are you?” He says nervously.

Link tilts his head at his words. He then walks forward and closes the distance between them, Sidon staying close behind him.

“When we saw a Hylian with a Zora, we expected you two to be from the city. It’s normal for Hylians to enslave our kind and use them to hunt us.” He explains. “But.. You don’t want to hurt us, right?”

Link smiles slightly, then reaches his hand out. At first, the blue Zora cowers slightly, but then relaxes as Link rests his hand on the Zora’s head, gently petting him.

“Link is here to activate our Divine Beast.” Sidon speaks for him. “He is also going to activate the other three as well. Our hope is to stop the Noble’s tyranny and bring back peace.”

“But how?” One Zora speaks up. “The monarchy is dead… We have no one to take charge.”

“Zelda is alive.” Link adds. The Zoras around him gasping in shock as they talk amongst each other. “And once I activate the Divine Beasts, I will use them to kill any Noble who dares to hurt you.” Link doesn’t say anything else as he walks away from the battlefield and towards where the Divine Beast lays.

Sidon and Bazz follow suit, leaving the crowd of Zoras behind as they continue what they came here for. As they approach the waterfall, they look up in awe as they see Vah Ruta sitting dormant under the waterfall.

Link doesn’t stop to look at it. He knows damn well that his mind will race with nostalgia as soon as he examines the machine. He can’t help the memories that play before his eyes as he walks, but at least he can remember without his emotions taking control.

Bazz catches up to Link. “Here.” He unstraps the spear around him and hands it to the hero. “Just in case.”

Link smiles as he takes it, nodding in thanks as he straps it to his torso and continues on. Sidon catches up as well, walking right beside him.

“I.. Haven’t visited it in almost a decade.” Sidon adds as he looks up at it.

“What do you think will happen once it starts up?” Bazz asks.

“.. No idea.” Sidon sighs.

As they approach it, Link can make out where the entrance is. The beast is tilted slightly on its side where it lays, making it a little bit easier to climb on. That is, if he was as tall as Sidon.

“Climb onto my shoulders.” Sidon starts as he leans down. “I can lift you up onto it.”

Link nods then climbs on carefully, balancing himself as Sidon stands up. He reaches his arms up and grabs the edge of the platform, pulling himself up as Sidon helps by pushing his feet up as well.

Sidon tries to climb up after Link, but the hero looks down at him and shakes his head.

“Stay here. I need to do this on my own.” He states.

Sidon frowns, but nods nonetheless. He trusts Link’s instincts, even if it goes against his own.

Link looks at the pedestal on the platform, watching as it glows orange as soon as he gets close to it. He holds the Slate up to it, watching it glow blue as it recognizes his device.

His thoughts then come to a halt as he stumbles from the harsh movement, his arms cling to the pedestal as he notices himself and the machine starting to rise.

Bazz and Sidon step back as Vah Ruta stands up, rocks and debris fall from its form as it moves for the first time in a century. It’s lights glow a menacing purple as it lets out a roar, then immediately starts stumbling as it harshly walks.

“Fuuuck it's moving!” Bazz curses as he and Sidon sprint out of the machine’s way, watching with wide eyes as it stomps angrily towards the docks. Many other Zoras run away in panic from the out of control Divine Beast.

Link clings for dear life as it moves frantically, the machine then jumps into the massive lake. Waves of water fall from over the dam and around the docks as it settles in the reservoir. Its upper body floating above the surface.

Link sighs in annoyance as he gets splashed. At least the thing has finally stopped.

“You’re here.” A soft voice plays in Link’s head.

The hero stops in place as his ears flicker from the familiar voice.

“I must say… that I am so happy to see that this day has finally arrived. Though Ganon is sealed, its blight is still active and you are here to free Ruta from its control.”

“.. Mipha..” Link whispers. Her voice is so much more calming than he thought it would be.

“You’ll need a map to prevent you from getting lost. The Guardian Stone inside contains the information that you will need.” She explains.

Link nods. He wishes he understood what this ‘blight’ thing is, but as far as he knows, he has to get rid of it so it can’t control the Divine Beast. It explains why it freaked out when he activated it.

Without second thought, Link then heads inside the machine, ready for whatever is inside waiting for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter should be up in early February. I actually took a week vacation off in February and I should be able to get a lot of work done hopefully. And maybe even start taking care of myself. That is, if I somehow develop common sense. 
> 
> Here's my tumblr where you will find nothing but cringe: https://fatiguedxartist.tumblr.com/


	14. Divine Beast Vah Ruta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a late update, but at least I got it done.

Once inside, Link doesn’t hesitate to shoot an arrow at the eerie, yellow, malice infested eye that blocks his way. Purple and black ash surround him as he goes deeper into the machine, piles of pure malice ooze around the area. It didn’t look this bad from the outside.

He ducks down as a dome shaped robot shoots a small beam towards him, Link then using his bow to break the damn thing. Seeing where he needs to go, Link shoots at another eye under the water then heads across a sunken bridge towards the terminal.

Which happens to be blocked by a metal gate. Great.

Link walks around the area some more, taking in his surroundings and staring at the water wheels in awe. It takes the hero a moment to realize that the tool he has to open the gate is strapped on his hip.

Link runs over back towards the gate, taking out the Slate and summoning an ice column to successfully open the metal nuisance. He walks towards the pedestal and sets the Slate onto it, watching as information is downloaded onto it.

Once finished, he sees that the Slate not only has a map to the Divine Beast, but also commands as well. Although he is only able to move the trunk of the machine, hopefully he can find some use for it.

“Good! You’ve obtained the map of the Divine Beast.” Mipha explains. “You will see several glowing points on your map which represent the terminals that control Ruta. Take Ruta back by activating all of the terminals… Be careful.”

Link nods in thanks for her wisdom. It’s odd being talked to by a ghost, but at least it is someone that he is happy to see again.

_____________________

Golden eyes glimmer as the sun starts to set. She sighs in content as Sierra takes in the air around her. Missions are always nice. That dungeon she is kept in always reeks of death and filth.

She then touches her missing ear fin, her fingers feeling the scarred flesh at the end of the stump. She wonders what it would’ve been like if Shuck decided to kill her all those years ago instead of domesticate her.

“We’ll set up camp once we’re near Mabe Village.” Harris adds as he stuffs apples into his pack. “Hopefully we can get something good to eat there.” He turns to the Zora. “And you. Make sure you stay away from the village.”

Sierra rolls her eyes as she stands up.

“Do you think we lost those Sheikahs?” Marie asks.

“I’m pretty sure they gave up once we entered Central Hyrule.” Harris explains. “If they do cross the border, they won’t make it far anyway due to the amount of guards we have patrolling the territory.”

“How long are you two resting for?” Sierra asks as she stands up.

“.. The whole night.” Harris raises a brow. “We need rest. We’ve been travelling non stop mainly because of the Sheikahs that were on our trail. Why do you ask?”

Sierra sniffs the air some more, still getting a strong scent that the hero left behind from teleporting. “No reason.” She answers. “You two need rest. Let’s head to the village before the sun fully sets.”

Harris blinks at her words for a moment before shrugging them off. “Alright. Let’s move.”

______________________

Sidon paces on the dock, his mind over thinking about what Link is going through inside the machine. Instead of Vah Ruta glowing blue like it used to, it now glows an eerie purple. Something isn’t right with the machine.

“Can you please stop pacing?” Bazz grumbles. “It’s worrying everyone.”

Sidon stops in his tracks and looks around, seeing many Zoras surround the reservoir as they stare at the Divine Beast in worry. At least he knows that not many Zoras will try and kill the hero after he gets Vah Ruta back in control.

“I have a feeling.. As if something else is in there with him.” Sidon explains as he sits on the dock, his feet dipped in the cool water.

“Why would you think that?” Bazz sits next to the worrisome Zora.

“When I was told that Mipha was killed inside Vah Ruta, I vaguely remember someone mentioning that the Calamity sent something to take over the Divine Beasts. Something that was strong enough to kill all four Champions.” Sidon nibbles at his claws. “And now Link is in there. Alone. Without any memories of his past.”

“What in Hyrule is going on?!” Muzu stomps towards the two boys. “I could hear that thing all the way down from the wetlands! Why is it moving again?”

“Oh. Hey Muzu.” Bazz greets.

“Long story short, the Hylian Champion is alive and he was told by Princess Zelda herself to activate the four Divine Beasts. He’s inside Ruta right now.” Sidon explains, his teeth still nibbling on his claws.

Muzu blinks for a moment as he takes in Sidon’s words. “.. Well, I knew that the reckless child was alive last time I saw him. But Princess Zelda?” He walks up to the nervous Zora, moving his hand away from his teeth. “Sidon. Tell me what you’ve been up to.”

The red Zora sighs. “Honestly, after everything I’ve seen, I’m not so sure what I’m exactly doing.” He then looks over at Vah Ruta, smiling slightly as he sees Link on the machine’s back. “But I do know that he wants to help stop the Dark War.”

Muzu looks over at Vah Ruta as well. “Really now? So, the boy came back to fix his mistake, huh?” He grins slightly. “Now that’s interesting.”

“It wasn’t his mistake to begin with, Muzu.” Sidon adds. “Honestly, I still don’t know who’s at fault for the separation. But I know damn well that Link is  _ not _ the one to blame.”

“Hm..” Muzu would retaliate, but honestly, he doesn’t know what else to say other than questions regarding how Link and Zelda are still alive to begin with.

“Well…” Muzu continues. “I suppose it is time for this separation to end. But please at least tell me that you two have a plan set up.”

“Activate the four Divine Beasts.” Sidon answers.

“... That’s it?”

“Pretty much. I trust Link’s instincts and I trust that he knows what to do. He may be small for a Hylian, but he has changed more people in the past few weeks than I had in a lifetime.” Sidon looks back at Muzu. “And I believe that he can stop the Nobles. That way everyone can be free again.”

“Hm.. What an answer.” Muzu smirks. “Well then. I suppose that settles your motives. And I’m also guessing that you will be by his side during this mission?”

Sidon nods. “Always.”

“.. Very well.” Muzu turns and starts walking away. “Don’t die out there. I already hate the boy’s guts for Mipha’s death. And I don't want to be grieving for another.”

Sidon chuckles as he shakes his head. Yeah right. As if anyone could kill him. With the weapon he travels with, although small, he doubts that he should worry about danger.

______________________

As the least terminal is activated, Link is relieved to find out that his mission here is almost over. If all the Divine Beasts are this easy, then activating them all should be a breeze. And Mipha’s voice is helping him get through it all even faster.

After taking a quick snack break, Link heads into the massive room filled with shallow water. The control unit is the last thing his Slate needs to activate, the large podium being at the far side of the room on a small stage.

Link doesn’t hesitate to walk up to it with excitement, taking the Slate in his hand and reaching out to have it touch the pedestal. He raises a brow as he notices it not glowing blue. That’s strange.. It should’ve-

Link jumps back as purple and black malice emerges from the pedestal, watching in horror as the entire podium is then covered in malice. Blue wisps emerge from the machine, Link turning around to watch them form into a glowing blue ball… Then a body.. Then arms start to form as well.

A spear forms on one of the arms as the rest of the body comes together, an eerie blue eye stares at the Hylian in front of it. Its body is armored with material that looks like it was from Guardians while its flesh is made up of putrid malice. Its face sends shivers up the Hylian’s spine, not because it’s scary, but because there seems to be no face at all. Only a single eye.

It stretches with a loud screech, the noise itself making Link take out his spear as his long ears droop from the disgusting sound. Just what the fuck  _ is that THING _ ?!

“Please take care.” Mipha warns. “That… thing is one of Ganon’s creations. I put up as much of a fight as I could, but it proved to be my demise one hundred years ago.”

Link scowls as Mipha explains what it is. The blight twitches as it stares at the hero, Link staring straight back at it in pure anger. So  _ this _ is the bastard that killed her.

“Regardless… I believe that you are well prepared for this moment. I have faith in you!”

The blight swings its spear as it screeches again. This time, it seems ready to battle. And before Link can even react, the blue glowing spear is already being thrown at him.

The hero jumps as fast as he can out of the way, but his reaction time isn’t the best as the massive glowing spear slices his calf, just barely missing it.

The spear on the ground then disintegrates at the blight summons another spear from its arm. Link’s hand clenches around his own silver spear, doing his best to ignore the amount of blood soaking into the water below him. His pants are starting to soak in blood from the slice as well.

Ignoring the pain, Link runs at the blight with spear in hand. He watches carefully as the creature pulls its own spear back, ready swing.

Just as it swings the long weapon at him, a memory fills the hero as he backflips over the attack. Time then slows down around him as he does this, Link looking around him as this happens. This is familiar for some reason. How is he even doing this?

As he lands, memories of battle come back to him as he runs through the time current, stabbing his spear multiple times into the blight’s putrid flesh. As soon as the time around him paces normally again, Link watches as the blight collapses from the attack. The hero uses this to stab his spear into the creature’s red mane, the point of the weapon hitting its head over and over.

Only when it gets back up does Link back away. The spear has a long range, that's for certain. But the blight’s movements are slow when it swings because of the range it has! It’s a perfect weakness.

When Link goes in to attack again, the blight fades into blue light, the Hylian watching as it teleports to the far side of the room as it readies its spear to throw.

Link dodges the spear perfectly this time, taking out his bow and loading an arrow onto it. If it wants to start a long ranged battle, Link won’t deny. He aims an arrow at its one eye, watching as it moves its arm back as it prepares to throw another spear at him again.

Link lets the arrow fly, watching with a grin as it hits the blight’s eye perfectly. The thing screams in agony from the blow, this time it seems to be more mad than anything.

It fades into blue wisps again, teleporting away from Link and in front of the podium. It then forms a ball of blue magic in its hand, then lifts up.

Link stumbles as the ground shakes, water starts flowing in and rising. Link quickly swims as the water continues to fill the room, his eyes settled on a rising platform that seems to stay above the water.

The blight is now in a different position, its short serpent-like body now curled above its head with both its arms hanging down. With it higher in the air now, Link has a far less chance of hitting it with his spear.

“Careful… Not much room to operate.” Mipha warns as Link pulls himself up onto one of the platforms.

Link ducks down as large blocks of ice are now being thrown at him. With how high the blight is off the ground, the only weapon that can reach it are his arrows. As he loads an arrow onto his bow, he watches as more ice forms in front of the blight.

In panic, he shoots at the ice before it hits him, only to watch as the ice falls from its course and breaks in the water. He grins slightly, a plan forming in his head.

As the blight shoots ice blocks at him, Link fires arrows over and over, some hitting the ice blocks and others hitting the blight. The creature doesn’t seem to be that phased by the small arrows sinking into its body. It only reacted when he shot at its eye.

Aiming carefully, Link waits as it raises its spear, ready to throw it at the hero again. Just before the blight throws its spear, Link releases the arrow, the head launches right into the blight’s eye.

The creature falls onto one of the platforms, Link shooting arrows at it over and over while it’s down.

When it gets back up from the blow, it angrily teleports over to another platform. This time, it summons five ice blocks in front of it, launching them all at Link. The hero was able to shoot away a few, but as he reaches into his quiver to grab another arrow, his hand finds nothing.

Fucking shit-

When the ice block hits him, it explodes on contact. Sharp shards of ice slice him as he falls into the water. He rushes onto the platform, his eyes widening as he notices a red light on his chest. Looking up, his jaw drops as he watches the blight aim its eye at him, the red light helping it aim.

Screams flash through his mind as he remembers. Fire was everywhere, Guardians shooting at every living thing they saw.

His ocean blue eyes scowl in anger as he takes out his spear, then pulls his arm back as he aims. His ears twitch as the familiar noise plays from the blight, the creature about to shoot its beam at him.

Link throws his spear with all of his strength, watching as the silver metal stabs through the creature’s eye. It then teleports from the blow, the spear falling into the water. When the blight reappears, it squirms in agony like a worm melting in the sun. Pure malice then gushes from all the wounds Link has made upon the being’s putrid flesh, Link holding his nose from the reek of death it causes.

It screeches as purple light beams from its wounds, the creature then imploding and dissolving along with its malice. The purple and black ashes then disappears, all malice fading from inside the machine. The podium blinks orange as its pedestal glows blue, awaiting for Link to activate it.

The water from the room pours out, Link now able to walk around freely as he picks up his spear from the floor. Without hesitation, the bloody hero walks towards the control unit with his Slate in hand. Once he holds the Slate up to the pedestal, it glows blue, showing that it is fully activated.

“Hello, Link.”

The hero looks around as he hears Mipha’s voice.

“Because of your courage, my spirit is now free. And Ruta, as well.”

Link turns as he sees turquoise light forming at the far side of the room, his eyes widening slightly as he sees Mipha’s form appear.

“Thank you.” She smiles.” For I am now allowed by this freedom… to be with you once again.”

Link recalls how beautiful her face is. How her armor and jewelry fits perfectly around her along with her blue sash. Her kind golden eyes make him feel nostalgic.

“Since I am now a spirit, my healing power would be wasted on me.” She walks forward. “I have no need of it. So therefore… I would like you to have it.” She stops in place, her hands folded behind her back. “Please accept… Mipha’s Grace.” She then folds her hands over her chest, her palms opening as blue light forms in front of them.

The second the blue light hits Link’s chest, it absorbs into him. The hero floats in the air as he feels a power unfamiliar to him. The pain that he once felt from his battle disappears as his wounds close up. Bubbles surround him as the power fully flows through his veins. He then lands into the shallow water once the power is fully absorbed.

“Yesterday, I was awash in a pool of tears. I had nearly given up hope and resigned myself to being trapped here, as a spirit, for the rest of eternity. But now you’re here.” Her eyes look upon him with admiration as she tilts her head shyly. “All this time, my hope… was to see you once more. Promise me that you will not hesitate to call upon my power if you ever find yourself in need. Knowing that… will let my spirit rest in peace.”

Link opens his mouth for a moment, but then closes it again. He wants to tell her how sorry he is. How much he misses her and how her brother misses her as well. He wants her to know that Sidon is doing fine, that he is thriving every single day and is learning how to accept himself along with the kindness Link has given him.

He wants to tell her how his heart feels strange whenever he looks at Sidon, ask her what that feeling is.

But instead, he keeps his mouth closed and simply smiles. He doesn’t want to overwhelm her. Gold specks of light then surrounds him.

“I must go.” She adds. “Ruta and I have our roles to fulfill. We are both honored to be able to play the role of support… We will free Hyrule of its wars together.”

Link watches as the golden specks of light increase around him.

“Farewell… Save her Link. Save the princess… Save Princess Zelda.”

Before Link can say anything, the light absorbs him and takes him up and out of the machine as it teleports him.

______________________

The Zoras watch from the docks as the screeching finally stops, Sidon becoming more nervous by the second. Just what is that noise? And where is Link?

His questions stop abruptly as everyone around him gasps, Sidon looking up in awe as the Divine Beast’s lights glows blue, its trunk rising in the air as it lets out a roar. Once it starts sinking into the reservoir, some Zoras dive in to try and follow it.

Other Zoras swim to the other side of the docks where the dam is, Sidon and Bazz deciding to follow them. Once they reach the dam, Vah Ruta emerges from the underwater caverns beneath the dam and into the river.

“Do you see Link?” Sidon asks as his eyes scan over the Divine Beast.

“Nope. Gods, I hope that machine has a dry room in there for him.” Bazz sighs.

“Over there!” A Zora calls as he points at the dock.

Sidon turns around to see a small golden light flutter down, then Link appearing from the light as his boots hits the blue marble.

“Link!” Sidon bolts towards him, his panic rising as he smells the blood from his clothes.

When Link turns around, he lets out a surprised gasp as Sidon wraps his arms around him. The Zora then looks over his body, trying to find the wounds.

“What happened in there?! You’re bleeding!” His panicked voice stumbles as he continues to look over the hero. He only stops when Link lets out a quiet laugh, only to set his small hands over Sidon’s.

“I’m alright.” He assures, his blue eyes calm. “Mipha healed me.”

Sidon then holds Link in his embrace again. “I was so worried… I had no idea when you’d come back.”

Link smiles happily as he wraps his arms around Sidon’s neck, his muscles relaxing in the Zora’s arms. His heart starts beating strangely again as warmth fills his cheeks. He may not know what this is or why it only happens when it’s around Sidon, but the feeling itself feels nice to the hero.

“Ruta is perched up Zodobon Highlands.” Bazz informs as he walks over towards the two. He then grins. “Am I interrupting something?”

Sidon opens his eyes then quickly moves away from the Hylian. “N-no, not at all.”

“Gods, what happened to you?” Bazz looks at the blood along Link’s clothes.

The hero rolls his eyes.  _ ‘I’m fine.’ _ He signs.

Both Zoras stare at Link in surprise.

“.. You can sign?” Bazz tilts his head.

Link furrows his brows as he looks down at his hands. He didn’t mean to do it. It just… happened as if it was natural to him.

“I.. Used to speak like this.” He explains.  _ ‘I used to do this all the time.’ _

Sidon thinks for a moment. “Well.. You probably learned it through Mipha.” He assumes. “All Zoras are taught sign language because we can’t talk normally under water. She probably taught you when you were young.”

“I mean, that does make sense.” Bazz agrees. “So.. What now? Should we go check on Vah Ruta?”

Link shakes his head. “We need to activate the next Divine Beast.”

“After you get some rest and explain to me what happened in there.” Sidon adds. “You look like you just wrestled with a lynel.”

Link laughs slightly then rolls his eyes. Mind as well tell him everything he saw.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter should be up sometime around mid February.


	15. Gathered Information

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this chapter taking a bit longer to post.

The next morning, Helena’s scouts continue their tracking. As the sky starts to turn from pink to blue, they all stop in their tracks before a bridge as they stare at the land on the other side of the river.

The guard at the bridge raises a brow at the three, his quiver armed with electric arrows. “Mistress Helena’s scouts, right?”

They nod their heads.

“And I’m guessing that you’re using a Zora to track down someone, correct?”

They nod again.

“Well. Whoever it is you are tracking is probably dead by now if your Zora smells them from this direction.” The guard states. 

“Damnit.” Harris curses. He then takes out his device. “Mistress, the target is in Lanayru territory.”

“Why am I not surprised.” She sighs on the other line. “Alright. Harris and Marie, you two stay put. Sierra, head into the territory alone until the target leaves the area. I’m not risking another dead scout.”

Harris huffs as he sits in the grass with his arms crossed. “Fine.”

“Well, what other choice do we have?” Marie brings up. “She’s a Zora and we’re Hylians. Now, what do you think would happen if we set foot across that bridge?”

“.. Get eaten..” Harris mumbles.

“Exactly.” Marie sets her hand on her hip. “Sierra can go in while we stay here, safe and away from any hungry Zoras.”

Sierra then rolls around in the dirt, taking some mud and smearing it over her collar.

“.. The fuck are you doing?” Harris looks at her in disgust.

Sierra scowls back at him. “Covering your scents and my collar. By now Zoras are smart enough to tell the difference between a free Zora and a city Zora.” She sneezes as the scent of dirt becomes too much for her.

“Oh, I didn’t even think about that.” Marie frowns. “Will you be alright in there?”

“I should be fine.” Sierra tries to ignore her kindness. “Sir Shuck has taught me how to blend in. Give me a few hours to find the hero. I’m sure mistress Helena will tell you guys if I die or not.”

The two Hylians watch as Sierra dives into the river below, swimming directly into the wetlands. She continues up the river, the scent becoming a lot stronger. At first, she smelled the scent split into two paths, but decides to go with the path that smells the strongest. That path being the river itself.

Trying to act natural, Sierra catches a fish in her mouth as she swims up the river, heading into an area that she has not touched in decades. Zora’s Domain ruins still stands above Ruto Lake, even the small waterfalls that lead onto the domain remain intact.

She swims up one of the waterfalls, her feet catching their balance on the blue marble as she lands. After swallowing her fish, she then sniffs around and continues her trail. Only to sigh in frustration as she looks up the long stairway up the dam.

Deciding to get ahead, she dives into the water below, then swims up from behind the dam and into the reservoir. She does her best to keep her head low as she swims past the many Zoras in the area, even quickly grabbing some sea plants and wrapping them around her neck to hide her collar more.

When she surfaces, she’s surprised to see more Zoras here than usual. Once she climbs onto the dock, her gold eyes pinpoint the target.

There the hero sits with the large red alpha beside him, having a full on conversation with a group of Zoras as if the Hylian was one of their own.

Knowing that Helena can’t see through the collar’s camera, she walks off the dock and near the edge of the dam where it’s more secluded.

“I found him.” She whispers.

“Good.” Helena has the volume turned down on the collar. “Keep him in your sights and keep a low profile. Do not speak to me until you are in a safe place. Got it?”

“Understood.” Sierra then walks back into the crowd, deciding to listen in on the hero’s conversation.

“I say we do the Rito’s Divine Beast next.” Sidon adds as they talk. “The terrene seems easier than a desert or a fiery volcano.”

“I don’t know.” Bazz starts. “The Rito are aggressive, kind of like us except they attack from the skies. You can’t really start a conversation when you can’t see your enemy. Besides, it’s still spring. The weather could still be too frigid for you.”

“Then I suppose we can wait until summer.” Sidon adds. “We could stay here and relax until the weather becomes warmer since Link is now an ally to the Zoras.”

“There’s a tower near the wetlands that I’ve wanted to activate.” Link adds.

“I mean, that’s a perfect way to kill time.” Sidon agrees. “There’s also a few shrines in the area as well. You may have won the battle against whatever creature you saw in there, but you still came out with a lot of wounds that Mipha’s spirit had to heal. I think these shrines will help train you better for battle.”

Link nods in agreement. His ear flickers as he listens to Sidon and Bazz speak. Feeling eyes on him, the Hylian then turns to see a turquoise Zora staring at him. As soon as their eyes meet, she ducks down in embarrassment then continues on with whatever she was doing earlier.

“Link?” Sidon pulls the hero away from his thoughts. “Is everything alright?”

The hero then motions his head towards the strange Zora, watching as she walks onto the dock..

“What the- is that an Eel Subspecies?” Sidon questions.

“What? No way.” Bazz looks over and watches as she dives into the lake. “Whoa, she looks like she has been through hundreds of battles. I could use her for one of my teams to help guard the border.”

Sidon rolls his eyes. “I doubt she would want to join just because of her species.”

“Well, she would be helping us out with hunters. Usually eels live down south. So what’s one doing up here?” Bazz questions.

“.. Eel Subspecies?” Link looks up at Sidon.

“Eel Zoras are rare. And they are also immune to electricity while the rest of us are extremely vulnerable to it.” Sidon explains. “But that does not mean that we try to hire her. We don’t even know if she lives here.” He turns to Bazz.

“Hey, it’s worth a shot. Besides, she looked really pretty. Did you see her colors?” Bazz smiles widely.

“For fucks sake, keep your prick in your pelvic slit for once, lover boy.” Sidon teases. “Besides, she’s out of your league.”

“Oh yeah?” Bazz crosses his arms. “Says the alpha who denies everyone who tries to even go near you. You have all the looks but no brains.” He smirks.

Sidon laughs at his remark. “At least I have one of those two, unlike you.”

Link smiles slightly as the two Zoras bicker and laugh at each other. His eyes then find that same turquoise Zora from before, her head nervously poking out of the water near the dock. She looks so scared. As if she has never been around other Zoras before.

Getting up and leaving the conversation, Link slowly walks over to her and sits on the dock next to her. She stops looking around nervously only to flinch as she sees Link sitting in front of her.

“Are you alright?” He asks with a concerned expression.

She slowly nods, not quite sure whether or not she should swim away. As she examines the hero, she notes the scars on his face along with the dried blood on his clothes. He’s wearing a Zora tunic as well. Has this man been raised by Zoras?

She shuts her eyes closed as she feels his hand gently pet her head, his fingers feeling around her old scars. She opens one eye to look up at him.

“You have scars, too.” He adds as he smiles kindly at her.

She can’t help it when her thin pupils become round at his words and kind touches. Not once has anyone claimed a similarity between her and a Hylian. They always spit at her and claim that she is nothing more than a monster. And yet, right in front of her, a Hylian is petting her head as if trying to comfort her.

“Everything alright, runt?” Sidon walks up to him, then looks down at the strange Zora.

Sierra cowers at the sight of the large alpha, not thinking twice as she swims downward into the lake.

Sidon laughs slightly. “Making new friends without me?”

Link smiles as he nods. “She has scars like I do.”

Gods, this Hylian is being adorable without even knowing it.

“That’s uh… cool?” Sidon shakes his head. “Anyways, Muzu and Bazz have gotten word around about you. Which means that you should be safe wandering around Lanayru without me being by your side.”

Link stands up and nods. Finding shrines and activating the tower should be easy now that everyone here has accepted him. “Where is Ruta, anyway?”

“Up by the highlands.” Sidon explains. “We think it’s taking aim at the castle, but we’re not too sure. Either way, it’s one step closer to whatever it is Zelda is planning.”

Link nods. He then looks back up at Sidon. “Also, what’s a prick?”

The red Zora stops in place and does his best not to let out a surprised laugh at the question. “It’s a word you shouldn’t say in public.”

“But you did.”

“Yes, well, I was, um.. I had a reason to say it.” Sidon tries to explain.

“And what’s a pelvic slit?”

Sidon grabs Link’s hand as he leads him away from the dock. “Okay! Looks like it’s time for Bazz to teach you about certain words.”

______________________

Helena walks through the castle in panic as she heads towards the throne room. When she enters, Nobles are sitting in their designated spots as she walks up to the podium in front of the long line of desks that surround the podium.

“Is everyone here?” She asks before starting.

“Hold on, hold on. Old man coming through.” Shuck sets his cane on his chair and slowly sits down. “Alright. Now then, what did you bring us here for, Helena?”

The doors and windows are then shut closed by the many guards around them as the meeting starts.

“Sierra, a domestic Zora that I have hired has finally found visuals on the hero’s whereabouts. He is residing in Lanayru territory and is considered an ally to the Zoras.” She starts.

“That’s it?” A plump man scowls. “That’s what this meeting is about?”

“Patience Taden.” Helena speaks calmly. “I have gathered you here to tell you information that is extremely confidential and could tell what the future holds for us. Have any of you noticed that Divine Beast Vah Ruta is now active?”

Gasps and mutters are heard throughout the room as panic starts to rise.

“We.. have not been informed, no.” An elderly woman answers.

“I am in charge of Hyrule’s knights and scouts.” Helena continues. “It is my duty to protect this castle and its citizens. The reason why this involves all of us is because I believe that Vah Ruta is actively aiming at the castle.”

She waits as the Nobles voices echo throughout the room, arguments starting. Once it goes silent again, she continues.

“The domestic Zora also listened in on the hero’s next plans. He is planning on activating all four Divine Beasts for an unknown reason. Now, I understand the panic you all feel, but I assure you all to try and stay calm.”

“And why should we?” The elderly woman stands up. “My farmers are scattered around Central Hyrule. If one of them spots a giant machine aiming at our castle, all hell would break loose. My workers will refuse to work and instead will be running around like mice.”

“I agree with Phylis.” Taden stands up. “Our schools require a feeling of safety and security. If word gets around about a giant weapon taking aim at our city, the education system will fall apart due to panic.”

“Not to mention the economy as well.” A younger man speaks up, his hands folded in front of him on his desk. “Taden is right. Panic causes riots, rebellions, and chaos. My merchants will be far too busy trying to leave the city in panic than to bother keeping the economy in check. Hell, even Shuck will have trouble getting his hunters close to Lanayru knowing that the Divine Beast is active in that area. And I rely on his trades.”

“Ah, you are unfortunately right, Daryl.” Shuck sighs. “But at the same time, we were able to lie about the towers being activated by us… So what do you think will happen if we openly tell the people that we have activated the Divine Beasts to help protect the city?” He smirks as he raises a bushy brow.

“That would increase the city’s trust in us.” Taden nods. “It will also make them feel safe. But that still doesn’t cloud the truth that the weapon is  _ aiming _ at us.”

“The lie alone wouldn’t do much if we are still in danger.” Phylis adds. “Hyrule lost its government once. To think what would happen if we lost it again. So many families would suffer.”

“It’s obvious that the hero is against us.” Daryl looks over at Helena. “We have to start action against him.”

“We still don’t know if the machine is aiming at us specifically.” Scarix speaks up. “My scientists know about ancient Sheikah technology and can probably deactivate the Divine Beast.”

“And risk them getting eaten by Zoras?” Shuck brings up. “I don’t know if you noticed or not, but I’m half blind for a reason.” His hand touches the scars on the side of his face, one of them covering over his left eye. “Those creatures are merciless towards Hylians. You’ve even proved that Zoras are killing machines thanks to your medical staff dissecting a Zora body.”

“I can easily hire guards for my scientists. Helena, do you have any knights for hire?” The scientist asks.

“I do… But I might have a better idea.” Helena leans on the podium. “Now, I know this sounds crazy… But what if I have Sierra just ask the hero? I mean, earlier she told me that he was very kind to her and even pet her head.”

“What a way the boy has with those beasts…” Shuck smirks. “I wonder what his trick is.”

“Wouldn’t that be risky?” Daryl brings up. “The domestic Zora isn’t really close to the hero. It’s not like he’ll just give her all the information he’s gathered.”

“Well, he was talking openly with the red Zora he is traveling with about their next plan. When it starts getting warmer, they will travel into Rito territory and try and activate Vah Medoh.”

“Hold on a minute.” Scarix halts her. “Do you even know where he is getting this information from? How does he know where the Divine Beasts are located and how does he know how to activate them in the first place?”

“He’s a Champion.” Helena adds. “He’s over a hundred years old and has helped operate the machines alongside the other Champions. Look, the only thing we need to figure out are his motives for activating the Divine Beasts. I personally don’t think he would openly aim an ancient weapon at the city because of the many civilians that live here. He’s called ‘hero’ for a reason. He’s risked his life millions of times for others.”

“But is he still a hero, Helena?” Scarix starts. “We don’t even understand how he is still alive. Hell, he hasn’t even aged past eighteen! He still looks like a child and it’s been a  _ century _ . And with the maiden making connections to him, we don’t even know if this is the maiden’s doing or the hero’s.”

“The  _ maiden _ made a connection with him?!” Phylis gasps.

Scarix slams his head on his desk as everyone then starts to bicker and panic. Helena facepalms as well, annoyed as to why the scientist had to bring that up.

“.. Sometimes I wonder if you start chaos on purpose..” Helena leans her head on her hand.

Scarix simply shrugs. “You think I had any idea that they would freak out?”

“Alright, everyone calm the hell down!” Shuck picks up his cane and smacks it on his desk to get everyone to shut up.

Scarix then slams his hands on his desk as he stands up. “I almost forgot!” He beams. “Before we start panicking over a machine taking aim at us, let’s discuss what the Divine Beasts were actually made for.”

Everyone blinks at the scientist as he changes the topic.

“Throughout my studies, I have seen many Sheikah scrolls inside the castle about the Divine Beasts and Guardians being made to help destroy the Calamity alongside the Champions, the maiden, and the hero. The Divine Beast’s  _ main purpose _ is to destroy the Calamity… Now tell me. Where is the Calamity at, right now, at this very moment?”

“... In the lab where the maiden keeps it sealed.” Helena lifts her head. “Now it all makes sense.”

“It’s a longshot of a theory,” Scarix continues. “but I believe that the hero is activating the Divine Beasts because he thinks that the maiden’s seal on the Calamity is faltering.”

“I refuse to believe that!” Phylis starts. “The maiden never warned our founders that this would happen. She told us that the hero has the power to unseal the prison she has made for the Calamity. None of our old lab results tells us that she warned anything about her seal having a time limit.”

“Perhaps our founders did know that but refused to document it because they thought that the hero was still alive and would come to break the seal to defeat the Calamity for good.” Shuck adds. “I mean, we were never informed about the hero still being alive. We were all told that he was dead.”

Everyone stares at the old man in dead silence, the reality of his words hitting them like a brick.

“... I mean.. That could be a possibility?” Scarix breaks the silence.

“Are you crazy?” Daryl raises a brow. “We have no evidence to back this up.”

“Well, I do.” Tadon speaks up. “Our founders’ scrolls never stated whether the hero was alive or dead. All they left us were details of the war, why the maiden is dormant, and how to take care of her. The hero’s name was never once written down in their scrolls… Thus meaning that they thought that they didn’t need to specify someone who they thought was alive.”

“But that still doesn’t make any sense.” Phylis rubs her temple. “They made those scrolls to pass down to us. You would think that they would add such important information regarding the hero. I mean, they even said that the hero’s magic is the only thing that can awaken the maiden and undo the seal. Not once does it state that the seal has a time limit.”

“It could be as simple as them not ever knowing.” Scarix adds. “The scrolls told us that the maiden was only able to stay awake for less than half a minute before finalizing the seal and forming an amber-like armor around her body so she could safely become dormant. She probably didn’t have enough time to tell our founders everything.”

“I suppose that counts as evidence.” Daryl considers.

“So, what now?” Phylis starts. “Are we all just going to assume that this theory is fact? That the hero is trying to save us from the Calamity all over again?”

“I would be able to prove this theory if I could successfully access into the maiden’s conversation as she connects with the hero.” Scarix sighs. “I have tried multiple times. But none of my inventions have been able to turn brainwaves into words.”

“So that leaves us with asking the hero directly..” Helena states. “It’s worth a shot I suppose. The domestic Zora already is in his range, so I guess having her ask him is the only logical thing to do.”

“By the way.” Shuck begins. “Any news on that alpha of his? I know you told me it would take a while, but I am growing more and more interested by the second.”

Helen smiles slightly. “I haven’t forgotten. As soon as the hero steps foot in Central Hyrule, I assure you will have your reward.”

“An alpha?” Daryl sits up. “As in, a Zora alpha? I thought we killed the last one.”

“Ohh we haven’t just yet, dear boy.” Shuck snickers. “Turns out that the last Zoran prince is still alive. And you’re too late, he’s my merchandise.”

“I’ll buy him for a million.” Daryl smirks.

“No. But if I’m able to successfully breed him, I’ll sell you one of the offspring for a million.”

“It takes a hundred years for them to grow all those scales.” Daryl adds. “Two million.”

“Not a chance, kiddo.” Shuck smirks.

“Four million.”

“Can we please get back on topic?” Helena sighs.

“We’ll discuss this after the meeting.” Daryl whispers to the old man.

“I will have Sierra try and speak to the hero.” She continues. “I will continue updating everyone as often as I can. For now, try and lie to the citizens to prevent chaos if the Divine Beast is spotted. Dismissed.”

______________________

As the sun sets, many Zoras have gathered in the ruins of Zora’s Domain as they try to fix parts of the broken structure. For now, some of the bridges and staircases that were crumbled away are now being worked on and have wooden replacements until they gather enough marble and luminous stone to replace it completely.

“Looks like everyone is now focused on getting our civilization back together.” Laflat is leaning on the railing at the edge of the Domain.

“I can’t believe it.” Sidon laughs in disbelief. “I thought that the only way for us to stop becoming feral was to try and start villages around the territory. To think that activating the Divine Beast would bring everyone so much hope.”

“Once everything settles down, you could become king, Prince Sidon.” She smiles.

The large Zora’s thought process stops in place as she says that. Him? As a king? He doesn’t even remember any teachings from his father about ruling. And it’s the worst time to even be a king right now with the separation.

“I uh.. I don’t.. Um..” Sidon sighs as he gives up trying to speak.

“Hey, don’t over work yourself.” She gently rubs his back. “Muzu and I know a lot about our old laws and how to take care of our kingdom. We both will be by your side during this.”

“.. What about Link?” Sidon looks over towards the small Hylian, the hero talking and smiling with Bazz and the others.

“Well, you’re going to be helping him activate the other Divine Beasts, right?” She asks.

Sidon nods. “But I mean, what do we do after that? After our mission is over?”

Her smile then turns into a knowing smirk. “Oh, I see now..”

“What?” Sidon turns back to her, then frowns as he notices her smirk.

“Oh, nothing.” She turns away teasingly.

“No, I want to know what you’re thinking.” He tries to step in front of her.

She turns away again, her smile widening. “Nope. It’s totally nothing you should worry about.”

Sidon starts laughing. “Quit teasing me as if I were a pup.”

She then finally faces him with her arms crossed, still smirking. “You want to be with him. And not just from time to time, either. You want to be by his side even after your mission is complete. What happened to him being a nuisance? I mean, you did say that he was nothing but a Hylian with the brain of a pup. And you have no idea how to handle pups.”

Those words hit Sidon like an anvil as he takes it all in. He really did hate Link when he first found him in those woods weeks ago. But now… After seeing who he truly is and how much he actually cares about the Zoran people, Sidon can no longer find any sort of hate or resentment towards the small Hylian. Instead, he found someone who is kind, brave, and always has his back.

He found someone who isn’t afraid of him, despite being such a massive monster. Those blue eyes have never once faltered while looking upon his scaled flesh and sharp teeth. Instead, the Hylian always seems to smile when Sidon is around him.

Sidon blushes madly, covering his face with his hands as he realizes just how much he likes Link. “I have… No explanation.”

“Bullshit!” She laughs. “I see the way you look at him. Don’t you dare tell me that nothing runs through that thick skull of yours whenever you’re near him.”

Sidon moves his hands as he looks back at Link again. This time, the Hylian catches the Zora’s eyes and looks back at Sidon. Link smiles happily at the larger Zora, then continues his conversation.

Sidon’s heart melts, his tail fin wags slightly back and forth as his heart beats louder than usual.

Laflat smirks. “Ohhh, some Zora has a little crush.”

Sidon snarls slightly as he shakes his head. “N-no I don't..”

“Uh huh.”

“No, really. I just like him as a friend.”

“Sure you do.” She smirks again.

Sidon let’s out a sigh of defeat. “Laflat, he’s a Hylian and I’m a Zora. Our anatomy is completely different, and it’s not like the world will support a Zora and a Hylian together.”

“The world doesn’t matter.” Laflat explains. “You shouldn’t care about what the world thinks. The world right now is filled with nothing but war and hatred. Why would you want to try and fit into a world like that?”

Sidon shuts his mouth at her words. She’s got a pretty damn good point.

“And as for anatomy, you don’t have to worry about it.” She continues. “Before the wars, different races fell in love all the time.”

“I.. I know.” Sidon speaks quietly. “You’re right. I have developed some feelings for him… But I do wish to give it time. His memory is still fragile and I doubt he even knows what a relationship is.” Sidon looks back over at Link, smiling slightly as he watches him laugh during his conversation. “I want him to be the one to make the first move.” Sidon adds. “That way I’ll know that he understands how I feel.”

“That is very wise of you, Sidon.” Laflat nods. “Come now. It’s almost midnight and you both need some rest.”

“You’re right.” Sidon agrees. “It was nice talking to you again.”

“You as well.” Laflat smiles as she watches Sidon walk away from her and towards the hero.

“Hey, Sidon.” Bazz greets. “I was just telling Link here about how you were swallowed by a massive octorok.”

“Goddesses, not this story again.” Sidon smiles as he rolls his eyes. “Do I have to tell him?”

Link nods excitedly, his blue eyes looking up at him in curiosity.

“Well, alright.” Sidon can’t help it when those blue eyes look up at him in such wonder. “It’s a long story, though.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter should be up before February ends.


	16. Kids Will Be Kids

Link’s fingers run along a ruby as he sits on the cliffside in front of Veiled Falls after finishing a shrine that was hidden away. He was able to activate it thanks to a little Zora girl and an older, grumpy Zora man. The decorative spear that he used to activate it was left at the shrine’s entrance since he thinks it’s too pretty to be used as a weapon.

He has explored most of Lanayru except for the bay. He was told countless times to avoid that area due to territorial Zoras. Turns out that the race is split in more ways than he thought. There are ocean Zoras, river Zoras, swamp Zoras, and even tropical Zoras. Bazz taught him that their race is from the ocean, but moved inland and decided to live among the rivers and lakes.

Link looks down at the red gem in his hands, the color reminding him of Sidon. Which is why he hasn’t sold it yet. Besides, he's too busy exploring Lanayru. But even with all the exploring and learning he has been doing around the area, his mind has been focused on one thing.

And that thing happens to be the turquoise Zora who has been spying on him for the past month. His ear flickers as he hears her move behind him as she watches him from near the shrine. She avoids any Zora that comes near, yet is always around the hero. Link doesn’t mind, really. He knows that she’s probably just curious about seeing a Hylian in Zora territory. But for a Zora to be afraid of other Zoras? That question alone has Link wondering.

He turns around to meet her eyes, smiling slightly as she ducks down and hides behind the shrine once he sees her. Link then stands up and casually walks up to the shrine with his hands folded behind him, walking through the shallow lake as he reaches the shrine. He settles down on the floor of it, sitting comfortably as he fumbles with the ruby in his hands.

“What’s your name?” He asks calmly.

Flinching slightly, the Zora gulps before answering. “.. Sierra..”

“My name is Link.” The hero responds. “Are you new around these parts?”

“N-no.. I’m not from around here.” She speaks from behind the shrine, her back being against the stone.

“Thought so.” Link adds. “You seem so nervous around others.”

Sierra peaks from behind her hiding spot to see the hero sitting on the shrine’s platform, his back towards her. She flinches when Link turns around, but remains in her spot.

“Do you like Hylians?” Link asks.

Sierra pauses for a moment, choosing her words carefully. “... Not exactly.”

Link’s ear flickers. “You seem to follow me a lot.”

“O-oh.. You noticed?” She blushes slightly from embarrassment. To think that this whole time he knew that he was being followed by her.

Link nods. “It’s ok. I don’t mind the company.”

With uncertain confidence, she slowly walks out of her hiding spot. “May I.. Ask you some questions?”

Link nods again, a calm smile still presented on his face.

“Everyone says that you’re the Hylian Champion..” She starts, still slightly unconfident with her words. “How are you still alive?”

Link laughs slightly. “You’re the tenth person who asked today.” He responds. “I was asleep.”

“Asleep?” She repeats, her head tilted.

The Hylian nods. “Well, I think I was dead. But for the most part I was asleep.”

“Huh.” She settles in the water next to him. “What did you die from?”

Link’s smile fades as he looks back down at his ruby. He stays quiet for a moment before answering. “I… don’t know..”

Sierra frowns slightly as his voice holds a confused tone to it. “Sorry.. I didn’t know.”

“It’s ok.” Link assures. “Sidon told me that my memory will return some day.”

“You lost your memory?” She blurts out, then quickly slouches as she covers her mouth.

Link nods, this time not responding with words as he runs his fingers along the smooth gem in his hands.

“.. Can I.. Ask more questions? Or do you want me to leave you alone?” Her unconfidence returns.

“No, you can ask.” Link looks back at her. “I like questions.”

“Oh.. U-um well.. If you lost your memory, how did you learn about the Divine Beasts?”

A small smile returns. “Zelda told me.”

Zelda? As in Princess Zelda? “... Why are you activating them?”

Link shakes his head. “I don’t know… I only know what I was told to do.”

Sierra pauses for a moment. So he isn’t doing this for himself. The maiden must be the one instructing him to do this. She is about to ask another question, but stops as she sees a young red Zora running towards them.

“Link!” She calls, her eyes wide in terror.

Sierra quickly runs away as the little girl runs into the Hylian’s arms.

“What’s wrong?” Link tries to comfort her.

“It’s Tumbo and Keye!” She cries out. “We- we were playing near Mikau Lake then went up to explore the mountain and- and-”

“Slow down, now.” Link speaks calmly. “Where are Tumbo and Keye?”

“They’re stuck on the mountain! There’s a monster trying to eat them!”

LInk immediately stands up. “Go back to the Domain. I’ll go find them!” The Hylian then dives off the cliff and into the lake below, his Zora tunic helping him swim fast enough to reach one of the small waterfalls on the Domain.

When he swims up and lands on the Domain, he quickly runs past everyone and runs over the bridge. He doesn’t waste any time swimming up the waterfalls that lead to the mountain. After swimming up the last waterfall and landing on the mountain, he sees Keye running towards him crying.

“Link!” He cries. “My brother!”

The hero catches the young Zora in his arms as he sobs. “Where is he?”

“He’s hiding from a monster!” Keye clings to his arm. “It has yellow arrows! It almost got me!”

Link’s voice turns serious. “Go back to the Domain and tell Sidon where I am.” The hero stands back up and sprints up the mountain, the amount of electric arrows on the trees around him making him worry more.

The second he gets to the top, a giant red and brown beast stomps around with a bow in its hand. When it turns to look at Link, the hero jumps and rolls behind a rock.

“L-Link..” Tumbo whispers.

The hero turns to see the Zora boy cowering behind a rock a few meters away from him, the boy sobbing with his hand over his mouth.

Link puts his finger over his lips, silently encouraging Tumbo to stay quiet. The boy nods in understanding as he puts his other hand over his mouth, trying to calm his breathing.

Link looks over the rock he hides behind, the lynel is still stomping around as it searches for its prey. He’s never seen anything like it before. The massive beast has a sword and shield on its back plus a bow in its hands. Which means that this creature fights both short range and long range.

Link sprints from his hiding spot and ducks down at another boulder that’s closer to the beast. He takes out his bow and loads an arrow onto it, a plan forming in his head. Just as he jumps on top of the boulder with his bow aimed, his eyes widen in shock as the lynel disappears from the place it was just standing at.

Link’s ears turn and flicker as a low rumbling growl is heard from behind him, the Hylian cursing at himself as he slowly turns around and finds the lynel looking down at him, its sword in its hand.

“... How’s it going?” Link sheepishly grins.

The lynel roars as it raises its sword, Link dodging the swing as he rolls off the boulder and into the grass. He quickly straps his bow to his back and takes out his spear as he prepares for battle. Only thing is, he is constantly dodging the lynel’s sword, finding no openings as the creature keeps swinging at him.

After some dodging and backwards walking, Link finally sees a pattern in the lynel’s swings. The beast always swings three at a time before pausing then swinging again. Link does a backflip over the blade as it swings at him, the Champion grinning as time around him slows. He doesn’t know how he does it, but damn, is he glad that he can do it.

The second Link lands, he thrusts forward with his spear, the head stabbing into the lynel multiple times before time around him paces up to normal speed. He jumps backwards when the lynel swings its sword again, this time more angrily and irregularly. He keeps trying to lead the lynel away from Tumbo’s hiding spot, every now and then finding openings and taking them to try and at least slow down the monster as he stabs and swings his spear at it.

But the damn thing just keeps going. It acts as if it doesn’t even feel the wounds Link has given it. Link watches as Tumbo is able to run away from his hiding spot, quickly heading back down the mountain. The Hylian lets out a sigh in relief at seeing Tumbo escape safely just before he dodges another swipe from the lynel’s sword. He was able to get the Zora boy away from the battle. Now all he has to do is somehow kill this abomination.

The lynel then starts to gallop around the hero, swinging its sword while charging at him. Each time the beast gets close enough, Link uses his spear to stab into the beast’s leathery flesh. And as expected, even with the lynel covered in blood, it still does not falter nor show any signs of slowing down.

The battle continues to move up the mountain as Link walks backwards while the lynel gallops around and uses charged attacks while running. The beast then jumps backwards and suddenly stops in place, making Link stop as well as he watches the beast take a deep inhale with small flames forming in its mouth. He immediately feels a shiver up his spine, his instincts telling him to run as the lynel then blows giant flames towards the Hylian. Link outruns all three blows, his feet skidding along wet grass to come to a halt as he takes out his spear again.

Through the flames and smoke, the staff of Link’s spear clashes with the lynel’s massive sword. Link’s feet start being dragged backwards as he uses all of his weight into his spear, but the lynel’s massive form easily moves forward as it pushes the small Hylian forward.

Link stays in place, keeping the beast’s weapon stuck on his spear as he keeps getting pushed backwards. At first, Link thinks that the monster is doing this to keep Link’s weapon locked in place as well. But when the Champion looks behind him, only then does he understand what the damn beast is doing.

Link pushes forward more, trying to stop in place so he doesn’t fall off the extremely tall cliff that most likely leads to death. When he looks back at the lynel’s face, he sees no emotion as the monster continues to push forward against the hero’s spear. He examines the beast’s body, how it’s lower half is shaped like a horse… He’s always seeing Hylians ride on horses. So that means...

Link grins darkly at the beast, the lynel letting out a confused noise at his expression. The hero pulls his spear away quickly, the lynel’s sword then hits the ground as its strength is released. Link rolls to the side of the beast, then quickly climbs onto its back. The lynel bucks rapidly as Link stabs his spear into its back over and over, his leg muscles burning as they grip onto the lynel’s sides with as much force as possible.

As the lynel bucks, its body moves in circles as it gets closer and closer to the edge. With a loud scream, Link uses all of his force to stab the spear past the lynel’s thick tissue and into its vital organs, the end of the spear poking out of the lynels chest as it rips right through between rib bones.

The beast roars in agony, rearing its front legs up as one final push to get Link off. But as the hero’s legs finally give out and his body flings off the monster, his eyes widen in shock as he finds out that he was bucked off too far away from steady ground. As the beast drops dead, Link desperately reaches his hands to try and grab the cliffside. His heart drops as he watches the cliffside move upward in his vision, clearly indicating that he is now falling from a lethal height and will most likely not survive.

The fall seems slower than it should be, probably because of how high up he is. And with his back facing the ground, he can’t tell when he is going to land or not. Although even in situations such as these, he still is smiling in success from killing that monster. Even though he is probably going to die.

Link feels his Sheikah Slate, an idea quickly forming in his head. Not wasting any time, Link takes out the map and clicks the first shrine he sees on the map. His falling form then fades into blue wisps right before he hits water.

______________________

“So. What’s the first thing you’ll do once you’re king?” Laflat asks the larger Zora as she collects fish in a basket, both of them relaxing in Ruto Lake under the Domain.

“Well…” Sidon starts as he wades in the calm waters. “There’s a lot of first things to do. Trade routes, knight training, jobs for workers to take… How do you think the Hylian city will react to our monarchy?”

“They’d probably keep trying to kill us.” Laflat sighs. “But with a more organized and guarded border, we could probably fend them off our territory. Kind of like what they do in theirs.” Laflat then dives into the water, coming back up with a fish in her mouth.

“But Bazz has already tried that.” Sidon explains. “Hell, he’s still trying. No one wants to be trained and take on the task of being a guard. Everyone is too focused on protecting their own families and packs.”

Laflat swims over to one of the small islands where her basket sits, placing the fish into the basket. “I’m thinking that with a new king, more Zoras will move into the Domain and protecting them will be much easier if everyone is in one place.” She sits in the grass. “The reason why our people are too occupied protecting their own pack is because of how small they usually are and since everyone is so spread out, we can’t exactly protect such a large space of land without almost everyone becoming a guard.”

“That makes sense..” Sidon adds. “But wouldn’t that mean that those who decide to live outside the Domain will remain unprotected? What about the village in the wetlands? So many Zoras have already set up their homes there and it would be cruel to tell them that we can’t protect them.”

“Sidon!”

The two turn to see three young Zoras swimming up to them in a panic.

“What are you three doing here without your guardians?” Laflat asks in a serious tone.

“It’s Link!” Keye explains. “He’s battling a lynel on Ploymus Mountain!”

“He needs help!” Tumbo adds.

“Tumbo was in trouble and I found Link and he said he would help!” Laruta explains.

“Laflat.” Sidon turns to the woman. “Take these three to the Domain. I’ll be right back.”

“I will.” She responds as she watches Sidon swim up the waterfall at full speed.

Goddess fucking damnit, Link, why a  _ lynel _ of all things he had to run into battle with! Sidon runs through the Domain and across the bridge, ignoring anyone who looks at him in concern and he sprints as fast as he can. He swims up the three waterfalls in record time then continues running up the mountain.

Once finally at the top, his eyes widen as he watches the lynel rear with a spear poking through its chest, the beast then collapsing and going still. He swore that he saw movement behind it. Sidon runs over to the cliffside, only to look down in horror as he sees Link falling back first.

“Link!” He screams in a way he has never screamed before as he watches Link fall. He’s about to dive in after him, then blue light surrounds the hero as he teleports.

“Thank fucking goddess…” Sidon tries to calm his breathing along with his pounding heart. Not only did Link just kill off a lynel, he also was smart enough to avoid a deadly fall. That man sure has some skill, even though he is a reckless idiot.

Knowing that Link will probably teleport back to the Domain, Sidon examines the weapons that the lynel’s dead body holds. The spear’s head looks dull as hell from the fight. Mind as well give the hero some weapons that will last.

______________________

When Link lands, the scenery around him shows that he chose the plateau tower as his safe spot to teleport to. The hero collapses on his knees as he tries to calm down, the thought of death still in his head after almost falling to his doom.

He laughs slightly, baffled at the fact that he won such a battle and survived a lethal fall. After collecting himself, Link then stands back up. He takes slow and heavy breathes as he takes in the fact that he’s still alive and barely wounded. Taking out his Slate again, the Champion then teleports back to Zora’s Domain, the air around him shifting from thick forestry to cool, humid rivers.. And still a hint of thick forestry since all of Hyrule is nothing but a forest.

Instead of finding Sidon, Link decides to sit down on the shrine and take it easy. His heart is still pounding in his chest after what happened and he’e a little over excited after just killing such a massive monster. Hopefully the Zoran children will avoid that area now after almost being killed. After a few minutes of calm breathing and collecting himself, Link looks up to see Sidon standing in the water in front of a shrine. At first, the prince didn’t seem very impressed at the fact that Link recklessly entered a battle without any backup. But after seeing how Link handled the situation, the larger man then sighs with a smile and sits down on the shrine next to the hero. Link may have been reckless, but Tumbo is alive and well thanks to the hero.

“You gave me a goddess damned heart attack.” Sidon starts. “I watched you fall.”

Link grins sheepishly. “I think I almost had one, too. Is that why my chest was thumping?”

Sidon lets out a small chuckle, the Hylian’s cluelessness starting to become quite cute as he curiously asks questions. “It’s only a metaphor. Your heart was beating like that because you just fought off one of Hyrule’s most deadly beasts and you almost died from falling off a cliff. It’s adrenaline. Sort of like a fight or flight instinct.”

“Oh..” Link sets his hand over his chest. “What's adrenaline?”

“It’s a hormone that releases in times of stress.” Sidon explains. “We call it the fight or flight instinct.”

“Why so?”

“Because those are the two options that adrenaline gives us. We can sometimes do neither, but it is usually unwise to ignore such a feeling.”

“Hm.” Link’s ear flickers as he leans his head on his knees, his arms wrapped around his legs as he curls up slightly. “Those kids… They ran away. Whenever I feel this ‘adrenaline’ thing, I never think about running away. All I feel is a voice telling me to stand strong.”

Sidon smiles softly as Link explains himself. “That means that you don’t get scared easily.”

“.. Scared?”

“It’s when you.. Well… This one is a bit hard to explain.” Sidon chuckles. “Being scared or having fear is when you want to do nothing but get away from whatever it is you fear. Let’s say how Hylians are scared of Zoras. They always run away from us because they think that they will be killed. Death is a fear for many.”

“So.. They are worried about what will happen next?” Link tilts his head.

“Basically.” Sidon confirms. “People are scared of a lot of things. Spiders, snakes, pain, the future; it’s a natural thing to be afraid of what those things hold and what they will do to us.”

“But… I  _ like _ learning what happens next.” Link explains. “I like spiders and snakes and even the future. And pain hurts, but I’m happy that I can feel it so that way I can fix it.”

Sidon’s pupils turn from thin slits to round orbs as Link’s words sink in. This Hylian… he’s so much different from the human race. Hylian’s are bound by fear. They always have something to run away from. Yet, Link is the opposite.

“Is that why you didn’t run away from me when we first met?” Sidon asks.

Link shrugs. “I was…” Link pauses, his voice failing him as his mind thinks faster than his mouth. He then lifts his hands.  _ ‘I was very confused. I didn’t know what was going on or where I had to go. When I saw you, all I could think about was how warm you were and how pretty your scales looked. Then you took care of me and I knew that you were someone I wanted to be around.’ _

When Link looks back at Sidon, he quickly sits up at the sight of tears falling from the Zora’s face. “Sidon?” His voice cracks.  _ ‘Did I upset you?’ _ Link moves forward, gently setting his hand on Sidon’s cheek and wiping away the Zora’s tears.

“I-I’m sorry.” Sidon smiles slightly. “It’s just… you’re the first person to tell me that I am pretty and not scary.”

Link then scoots closer to the Zora, wrapping his arms around his torso as he hugs him. “Don’t be sad. You’re not scary. Everyone is just stupid.”

Sidon let’s out a soft chuckle as he hugs the Hylian. “Yeah.. Everyone is stupid..”

“Everyone in this world is stupid except for you..” Link adds.

“Link…” Sidon laughs lightly. “I can be stupid, too. I almost killed you when we first met.”

“And I fell off a cliff and almost died.” Link adds. “And I ate a bug when I first woke up from my coma.”

Sidon can’t help but laugh fully at that. “Why did you do that?”

“I have no idea.” Link laughs as well.  _ ‘Guess we’re both stupid, too.’ _

“Yeah.” Sidon smiles. “Guess we are… Did you used to do that before your slumber?”

Link tilts his head. “Do what?”

“Sign when you feel overwhelmed by emotions.” Sidon brings up. “When I first met you, you could barely say a word. Then you started talking, but it looked like it was difficult for you to explain certain things. And now you’re using hand language as a replacement from time to time.”

“I don’t remember.” Link sighs.  _ ‘It’s nice being able to sign. Talking makes me feel overwhelmed. And talking to people other than you makes it feel almost impossible. I just respond with nods or as few words as possible.’ _

“Hm..” Sidon takes in Link’s explanation. If Link isn’t sure why, then perhaps he needs more time to figure it out. After a small pause, Sidon stands up. “I’ve got a surprise for you.” He starts. “I have it by Mipha’s statue.”

Link smiles and stands up as well, appreciating the topic change as it started to make him overthink. When he follows Sidon away from the shrine, he is immediately greeted with the young Zoras from earlier, the children looking up at him as they smile.

“We heard that you killed the lynel!” Laruta starts.

“You saved my brother’s life!” Keye grabs Tumbo’s arm and pulls him closer to the Hylian. “We wanted to thank you.” He then nudges his shy brother.

“T-thank you..” Tumbo mumbles with tears in his eyes. “I wasn’t scared at all.”

“Then why are you crying?” Keye sets his hands on his hips.

That sentence makes the boy cry even more as he hugs Link’s leg, mumbling 'thank you' over and over. The hero kneels down to his level and holds him gently as the child cries, his brother then hugging him as well.

“He was scared…” Keye confirms. 

“Boys!”

Both brothers flinch as they hear their mother call them, Mei walking over with a furious yet very worried expression on her face. “Get over here!”

Both of them leave the Hylian as they slowly walk over towards their mother. Mei then sighs as she runs over to them only to kneel down and hold them tight. “I was so worried! Please, don’t play near the mountains anymore!”

Keye tries to get away from her embrace as Tumbo turns into her chest and cries in her arms. Link smiles softly at the scene as he stands back up.

“Thank you.” Mei looks over at the hero. “I heard what you did. Thank you so much.”

Link smiles as he nods, Sidon then stands in front of the blonde with a sword, shield, and bow in his hands.

“I got these from the lynel’s body.” Sidon explains. “Thought it would make a good reward after your battle.”

Link looks over the weapons in excitement as his eyes scan over the advanced talent put into them. He straps them to his back, smiling in pride at his new weapons.

“Come on, Tumbo.” Keye holds his brother’s hand. “Let’s go swim under the Domain to help cheer you up.”

“Can Link come with us?” Tumbo wipes his tears.

The Hylian then nods at the young Zora’s request, noticing how Tumbo’s shoulders lower in relief from Link’s answer.

“Oh, I wanna come with!” Laruta grins. “We can play ‘save the princess’. I call being the knight! Link can be the princess.”

“No, I want to be the knight.” Keye crosses his arms. “You’re a girl, you have to be the princess.”

“You’re a girl, neh neh neh.” Laruta mocks the boy with a pitchy and nasally voice. “I called being a knight first. Besides, you’re too small to be a knight.”

“Yeah? How about the first one who makes it to the dam gets to choose!” Keye then grabs Tumbo’s hand and starts running.

“Wait! No fair!” Laruta chases after them.

Link rolls his eyes at their argument. He then waves goodbye to Sidon before chasing after the kids to make sure they don’t run into trouble again.

______________________

When Helena enters the lab, she isn’t surprised to find Scarix sleeping at his desk, his head laying on the wooden top. She grabs his shoulder and shakes his awake, the scientist groaning as he stirs back into consciousness.

“The Zora finally was able to ask him.” She starts.

“And this can’t wait until after my nap?” Scarix yawns.

“No. It can’t.” She scowls.

The scientist sits up as he fixes his hair. “It sounds important. So, what did you find out?”

Helena crosses her arms. “Well, the first thing he told her was that he is still alive because he was asleep.”

“.. Did he say where?”

“No.. But he claims that he technically died.”

Scarix hums in interest. “How did he die then come back to life after a hundred years?”

“I wish I knew.” She adds. “Or what I meant to explain is that I wish  _ he _ knew. He completely lost his memory.”

“What?” Scarix looks up at her in concern. “So, he has no idea about the Calamity or anything?”

“He might know.” She continues. “But that’s not the important part. The maiden is the one giving him orders on activating the Divine Beasts. And the worst part is that he doesn’t even know  _ why _ she asked him to.”

“He’s just obeying her? With no questions or concerns?”

“It sounds insane, but it’s what he told the Zora. She was going to ask him more questions, but he left suddenly to go save some Zoran children.” Helena sighs. “I will try and have her ask more as soon as possible, but at this point I don’t see why we should even bother. He has no idea what he’s doing nor why he is doing it.”

“Even if we tell the others about this information, it does nothing to answer our questions..” Scarix leans his chin on his desk. “We’re still stuck with the same questions even after having someone ask him.”   
“I was thinking of having her ask him where he slept during those hundred years.” Helena explains. “Maybe we can investigate it to see if we can find any logic behind his immortality.”

“... Maybe he was sleeping like she is right now.” Scarix motions towards Zelda, still encased in amber with her eyes closed as she slumbers.

“But why?” Helena starts. “Why would he be asleep in the first place? Our records told us that all the Champions died. None of them state anything about anyone sleeping.”

“.. Hey, do you remember that children’s book? The one about the last Hylain knight trying to save a princess?” Scarix folds his hands on his desk as he thinks.

“I think so… How did the story go again?” Helena rubs her temple.

Scarix then picks up the boxy phone on his desk and pages someone using the dial. He holds it up to his ear for a bit. “Is Taden there?”

“You think Taden would know?” Helena raises a brow.

Scarix sets the phone near his chest. “He’s in charge of all the schools in Hyrule including the elementary schools.” He then holds the phone back up to his ear. “Hey, Taden. Sorry to bother you, but do you remember that one book about the last Hylian knight trying to save a princess?”

Helena rolls her eyes. To think that a children’s book would have the answer.

“Yeah, that one.” Scarix continues. “Do you know the main plot of that story?” As Taden explains the plot on the other line, Scarix’s jaw slowly opens in disbelief. “Uh, yep! That’s all I needed! Thank you!” He then slams the phone as he hangs up.

“What is it?” Helena tilts her head.

“The story is about the last Hylian knight who was dangerously wounded trying to protect the princess.” He explains. “In order to save him, she puts him in a magical bed so he can heal while sleeping. He then wakes up and heads off to continue to save the kingdom.”

Helena’s ear flickers at his words. “A magical bed to cure wounds?” She then gasps. “Fort Hateno! Now I understand! One of our records claims that the hero died protecting the maiden! But it never states where she left his body or anything of the sort!”

“And that book was written by the Sheikah tribe before they disappeared.” Scarix adds. “He wasn’t just asleep. He was in a coma that somehow had a healing process that took over a century to finish.”

Helena snaps her fingers as an idea forms in her head. “Where was the last recorded area where the Sheikahs used to live?”

“Uh, I believe the Great Plateau was the last recorded settlement for their tribe.” Scarix replies. “Do you think that’s why they resided there? To protect the hero while he was asleep?”

Helena takes out her handheld transceiver. “Captain.”

“Yes, mistress?” Harris answers on the other line. 

“Are you two still on standby in Mabe Village?”

“Yes, mistress. Any news on the Zora and the hero?” He asks.

“I found some information, but I need you two to confirm it. Leave the village and head to the Great Plateau. I want you to investigate the entire area and page me if you find anything out of the ordinary.” She commands.

“Yes, mistress!” Harris replies.

Helena sets her device back on her hip as she starts walking towards the doors. “I’ll return when they find something.” She closes the lab doors as she leaves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter should be up mid March. Hopefully.

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to start this one even though Heart Of Stone isn't finished yet. The storyline for this is basically finished anyway and I really have been wanting to post it for a while.  
> Anyway, hope you guys like it so far! I will post the next chapter sometime next week, so stay tuned!


End file.
